B&B Adventures
by xoc13
Summary: Series of oneshots of B&B in different situations. Some as a couple, others not.The first one is about Booth cleaning his bathroom and Brennan sees him. Smut & or fun. Ch 47 up, B&B hot fun.
1. Cleaning the Bathroom

**So, I'm thinking maybe I could turn this into a series of oneshots. What do you think?**

**In this one Booth and Bones are in an established relationship. Brennan goes to Booth's place and finds him cleaning his bathroom. Fun and smut to ensue.**

**Cleaning the Bathroom**

* * *

Brennan knocked on the front door of Booth's apartment. She turned the knob after a few knocks and found it was open. She smiled to herself as she heard music playing in his room. They had been officially dating for a few months and things were good. She would spend days at his place and he'd do the same at her place.

It was a Saturday morning and they had agreed on meeting at his place and go out. They hadn't spent the night together because Brennan was dragged out of town for a book signing in Virginia and Booth was held back at work and couldn't go with her. She returned a few hours ago and decided to wait until morning to visit her boyfriend/partner.

She walked down the hall to his room and saw the bathroom's door was open. She peaked inside before continuing to his room and her mouth fell open at what she saw. Booth was wearing black boxer briefs that hugged his body perfectly. He held a broom in his hands and dipped in a bucket inside the tub. He scrubbed the bathroom walls with the broom. Soap ran down the walls as Booth moved to dip the broom yet again to continue scrubbing. Brennan noted that the sink and toilet were sparkling clean.

She removed her shoes and entered the bathroom. She walked quietly and hugged him from behind resting her head on his shoulder. Her hands wrapped around his waist and she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Oh, hey Bones." He said.

"The front door was open." She scolded.

"Yeah, I left it open for you. I thought I'd be done before you got here. I'm almost done though, just need the tub and shower walls." He told her as he dipped the broom again.

"I've never seen you cleaning your bathroom before." She said teasingly.

"I have skills." He said with a cheeky smile as he continued to scrub.

"Impressive technique. Never seen it before." She said as she stood back and admired his body.

"Thanks. I do this at least once a week. You know to keep it clean." He smiled again. "What?" He turned to look at her as he dumped the soapy water in the bucket and filled it with clean water.

"You clean your bathroom in your boxers and with a hard on?" She asked with a husky tone.

"Well, the water splashes and it's more comfortable. And the hard on is because you're here." He shot her a sexy smile. Booth got and idea as he he used a small container to pour water on the walls to wash the soap away. "You wanna help?" He asked as he threw some water on the walls.

"Sure." She removed her jacket placing her cell phone in a pocket and tossing it on the hall. As she walked closer Booth smiled and threw some water on her. "Hey!" The cool water hit her body plastering her shirt to her body.

"Mmmm. You look good." He commented as he threw more water on the wall and at her. She took the container away from him and threw water at him. They continued to throw water at each other until there was no more in the bucket. "You finished the water and there's still soap in the tub and walls." Booth said in a tease.

"I finished it? You started." She smiled as he leaned to fill the bucket with more water. _He's so HOT._ Booth rinsed the remaining soap and threw some more water her way. She laughed and walked closer to him. Booth expected her to throw him water, but instead she took his lips in a passionate kiss. Her hand wondered down his body and stroked him through his wet boxer briefs.

He struggled to remove her soaked clothing and after a few minutes she was standing naked before him. Brennan had also removed his wet underwear, freeing his erection. They kissed again and her fingers gripped his length. "I need you." She breathed in his ear as his hands palmed her breasts and she continued to stroke him. "Me too." He told her and helped her wrap her legs around his waist. He turned and pinned her to the wall. Entering her heat in one quick thrust as his lips kissed hers before moving to her aching breasts.

Their breaths were labored and they were both close to the edge. "Yes, faster…right there, yes…" her moans urged him to go faster and harder. He brought one hand in between their bodies to give her extra stimulation.

It wasn't long before they were both panting and screaming each other's names as they came.

"You have to call me next time you're going to clean your bathroom." Brennan said as he hugged her closer to walk to his bedroom.

"You bet." He told her with a smile as they exited the bathroom.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Is anyone interested in more B&B adventures of this sort? And if so, got any in mind? Pleaser review and let me know.**


	2. Undercover in Underwear

**Thanks to catiluvbooth for the alert and :) ( ) and Missy Scully for the reviews.**

**Booth and Bones go undercover as models! **

**Undercover in Underwear**

* * *

"I'm not going out wearing that." Booth crossed his arms across his chest.

In the past couple of months the lead models for a new promising underwear fashion designer had been kidnapped. The lead models (a male and a female) would be snatched away after the show. The team had found two of the six kidnapped victims last month. They were tortured before being killed and there were no ransom calls. The other four missing models were still not found. The FBI had set up this undercover operation in order to catch the only suspect they had in the case: a man named Will Miller. He was traced attending all the shows where the models had gone missing. So, Booth and Brennan had to go undercover to lure the kidnapper out.

There were several agents working as waiters and as security in the event. The squints: Cam, Hodgins, Angela and Sweets were in the audience to help keep an eye on the suspect throughout the show. Well, they were also there to see the partners walk down the runway in little strips of clothing.

"Look, I understand you don't do this professionally, but..." Sammy, the fashion designer sighed before continuing. "My career is going down the drain and all I can do is design fabulous clothes." He said with a smile.

"That's not clothes. That's not gonna cover my package." Booth whispered the last words a bit embarrassed. Always skittish about the sex subject with others other than the person he did it with.

"You're a hunk and you're going to look fabulous when you make the arrest." Sammy winked at Booth and left.

"I'm not wearing that." Booth mumbled once more as he looked at the tiny white briefs.

**----**

"I'll get fewer stares if I walk down the runway nude." Brennan said as she picked up the scraps of underwear she was supposed to wear.

"This will not cover much." She noted once more as she stripped her clothing off.

**---**

"I knew you'd look gorgeous in my creation." Sammy told Brennan when she joined him and got ready to start the show.

"Hey! That's not fair. His covers more!" Brennan said as Booth joined them wearing his black boxer briefs. He tried not to stare at his Bones because the last thing he needed was a hard on as he walked down the platform.

"Oh my god!" Sammy exclaimed. "Hand me the male number one." Sammy yelled to an assistant and he was handed an identical piece to the one Booth was supposed to wear. Sammy pulled Booth's underwear down and handed him the one he was supposed to wear. Embarrassed Booth quickly put them on and they did not cover much. Booth even considered the possibility of just walking out nude. It would be less obvious.

Brennan smiled and Booth told her, "What are you smiling at? You're showing more than I am."

Brennan blushed because she definitely was showing more than him, but he looked super hot in that little piece of clothing.

"Go." The partners were ushered to the platform.

Hodgins' and Sweets' jaws dropped at the sight of Brennan.

"Man, Dr. B looks HOOOOT." They said unison. Angela slapped Hodgins' arm, but she had to note that damn her friend looked good. But oh oh, stud muffin looked super hot. Angela had to fan her face as Booth walked down the runway with Brennan on his side. _Shit, they looked hot._ Angela thought as she continued to fan her face with her hand.

Sweets noted that the suspect was no longer in his seat. He quickly signaled the other agents.

"You guys did great." Sammy said excitedly as he quickly left to make the other models go.

The partners walked back to their dressing rooms stealing glances at each other. Brennan turned left to her room and Booth turned right. Booth heard heavy movement as soon as Brennan entered her room and quickly went to see what was going on.

Opening the door he saw her punching one of the agents.

"He's an agent, Bones." He told her as he placed a hand on her arm for her to release the poor agent.

"Sorry." She apologized as she helped him back up. The agent told them that they'd lost the suspect and for security reasons an agent was sent to her room. Booth thanked him and told him to return to his area. The agent nodded and left glancing at the garments the partners wore as he did so.

After the agent left the door reopened. The partners turned thinking that it was the agent and were sprayed with a gas to render them unconscious.

"Brennan and Booth are missing." Sweets informed the others. The agents were quickly on the look out for the suspect.

Booth regained consciousness and found that he was on top of his partner. It was dark and there wasn't much space for them to move. "This is probably how he transports them." Booth heard Brennan whisper. Her breath was hot on his neck and he couldn't help his reaction to her. He closed his eyes and hoped that she would let it slide. Knowing her he knew it would be hard especially because his erection was almost hanging out of the not-covering-much garment.

"You don't need to be embarrassed." She whispered.

"Please don't start with the 'it's a natural bodily response to…" He whispered back.

"I wasn't going to say that." She whispered back. "I was going to say 'I like it and that I want it as bad as you and that you better make the arrest soon so that I can get you out of that cover-nothing thing and take you to my place'. Maybe not in that order." She whispered.

"Good to know." He whispered back. Before he could say something else he felt the car slowing down to a stop. "Get ready to punch out when he opens this thing." He whispered and he felt her nod.

As the cover opened the two partners punched the suspect in the face. They quickly climbed out and punched him yet again and tossed him inside the box and closed it. They heard the sirens approaching and they were glad some agents had followed.

"Cover me." Booth said as he stood behind her and did his best to readjust the non-covering briefs when the agents' cars pulled up next to them. They both smiled knowing that it was going to be a great night for both of them once they went home. (Who's apartment? That was still in question.)

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you guys thought of this chapter.**


	3. Undercover in Underwear cont

**I was about to upload this ch. when an earthquake hit. It lasted a considerable amount of time I couldn't even stand straight as we waited outside feeling the waves ripple through. But thankfully there were no damages and I was able to update this chap today, just later than I intended. Enjoy. **

**Thanks to: not logged in ( ) for reviewing, wavesud for the story alert, zumrut25 author alert, BB-loverr story alert and review, CharmedXBones story alert, Missy Scully review, kateadams fav. story, Lauraaaah story alert, VENZwife for reviews and story alert, CarlaM2190 story alert, LukeNlorelaifan story alert, mkbpwb01 ( ) review, and Boneslady for the favorite story.**

**This is the continuation to Undercover in Underwear because mkbpwb01 ( ) asked for the continuation and VENZwife stated that the partners wouldn't make it to either of their apartments and suggested the SUV or a hotel.**

**Undercover in Underwear cont.**

* * *

The first agent to arrive was the one Brennan had punched in her dressing room. He walked up to the partners and for a moment lost his speech as his eyes wondered over the good doctor.

"Hey!" Booth snapped his fingers in front of Brennan's chest. "Eyes up here." Booth growled at the agent. The agent apologized and explained that he followed the suspect when he saw him get on the car and drive away. By this time the other agents had arrived at the scene.

Booth was really annoyed at the fact that no one had the decency to bring them a robe. He didn't like the way the agents were staring at his Bones either, but he couldn't step out from behind her because he hadn't calmed himself down.

Sweets and Angela arrived in Booth's SUV. Angela walked over to where the partners stood and handed Brennan a robe while she wolf whistled at Booth. Booth asked Sweets for his long coat since they hadn't brought him a robe. Booth needed to cover himself pronto.

The other agents were starting to disperse from the scene and the suspect was already being taken in and would be questioned in the morning. Angela giggled as she saw Booth put the coat on.

"It's my gun." He growled as he headed to his SUV with Brennan on his side. Sweets and Angela were going ride back with another agent to get their cars.

"I didn't know you had your gun in there." Brennan pointed at his groin when they entered the car.

"I don't, but she doesn't need to know that." He said with a smile as he followed another agent back to the modeling place.

Brennan opened her door and was about to get off when she saw he wasn't moving.  
"Go, I'll catch up in a minute." He smiled at her. Brennan nodded and exited the vehicle. Booth had been reciting saints on the drive back and he still needed a few more minutes to just breathe.

Brennan dressed quickly. They met in the hall and Booth talked to a few agents before leaving. As soon as they were inside the SUV Brennan attacked him with kisses that Booth was more than happy to return. Booth grabbed her hands when she tried to undo his belt buckle and whispered, "Not here."

"Then you better find a place soon because I'm not waiting until we go to one of our apartments." She told him in a hurry and resumed their kissing. Booth nodded after they parted and drove away.

The SUV screeched to a stop at the first hotel they found. They opened the door to their room eagerly and kicked the door shut. They kissed as they stumbled to reach the bed. Hands flew to rid the clothes the other was wearing. They needed no words and kissed anywhere they could get their lips on.

"I need you." She whispered as her hands wrapped around his neck.

"Protection? I don't have any, do you?" He asked after his face lifted from sucking at her breasts.

"I trust you and you have nothing to worry about on my part. I'm clean and I'm on birth control and stop talking and chop chop." She said with a smile as she used his words 'chop chop'. He smiled and kissed her lips passionately.

"Of course you have nothing to worry about with me either." He whispered as he positioned himself at her entrance. They've waited for so long and it almost felt like a dream to them. He entered her slowly and kissed her lips.

His thrusts gained speed as she met him stroke for stroke. They soon reached a high that satisfied the thirst they had for each other. He rolled to the side taking her with him and kissed her again. Laughing and kissing they continued to explore what they had denied each other for so long. The outside world could wait a few hours.

* * *

**Please review and let me know if you guys liked the closure for this one and if you have any ideas for their next adventure. **

**If you understand Spanish and own the Bones DVDs for any season (esp. s1 and s2) you should watch it with Spanish subtitles. It's hilarious because who ever did the subtitles had a bit of a dirty mouth and writes bad words in Spanish when in English the characters don't say a bad word. **


	4. Graphic and Uncensored

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews, alerts, and for reading. Booth's gun was a favorite for last chapter.**

**This one is another one in which B&B are in an established relationship. After a long week of work the partners settle to watch a movie at Booth's apartment. The title says it all. No actual sex in this chapter, sorry.**

**Graphic and Uncensored**

* * *

"Finally some time to relax." Booth said as he walked to the kitchen. He set the takeout boxes on the table and asked, "You want to eat now or after the movie?"

"After the movie, but if you want we could eat first." Brennan told him as she removed her jacket and shoes to sit on the couch.

"After the movie is fine with me too." He walked towards her and kissed her. He loved her so much and was happy to spend as much time with her as possible. They did that before, but now they were in a relationship that included other activities for them.

Brennan sat with her legs in a v shape for Booth to sit in between. "What kind of movie are we watching?" Brennan asked as Booth took the dvd out of its box.

"It's very graphic." He told her.

"Uncensored?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. He nodded, inserted the dvd to play and walked back to sit on the couch. _Ooooh, Booth's feeling naughty. _Brennan thought with a smile. _The first adult film we're watching as a couple._ Brennan told herself as Booth sat between her thighs. As Booth pressed play she began to kiss his neck.

Brennan's head snapped up in shock when she saw the movie. It was a cartoon! For a moment she thought it was a joke, but when she saw Booth was watching the movie attentively she knew it wasn't a joke. Brennan was confused. _Did I miss something?_

"I'm out of beer. You want soda, juice or water?" Booth asked as he grabbed a coke for himself.

"Water's fine." She said.

They sat at the table and ate their takeout. Booth noticed that Brennan was quiet. "What's wrong? You didn't like the movie?" He asked.

"I…the movie was okay." She said as she ate some more of her food.

"Then, what's wrong?" He asked taking her hand in his.

"I'm confused." She said as she took a sip of her water.

"Bones, it's a cartoon…" He started with a chuckle.

"No…it's just…I thought we were watching a different kind of movie." She stood taking her plate to the sink.

"What kind of movie?" He took his plate to the sink too. She arched an eyebrow and it hit him. "Oh, a porn movie?" He whispered and Brennan couldn't help but smile. He hugged and kissed her. "I'm sorry if I wasn't clear and that you were confused." He kissed her cheeks and tickled her sides. "Do you want to watch…you know one of those movies?" He asked as they walked to his couch.

"Your movie was good and I'll watch any of your movies with you…as long as I'm not confused." They laughed and sat on the couch.

* * *

Days later

"Another one of your graphic and uncensored movies?" Brennan asked with a tease as she sat between his thighs on the couch and rested her back on his chest. Booth smiled to himself as he pressed play on the remote. His hands instantly wrapped around her body as he kissed her neck. Brennan turned to look at him and kiss him on the lips before the movie started.

After a few minutes Brennan jumped off the couch. "That's porn." She whispered and Booth smiled at the influence he had on her. He nodded and grabbed her hands to pull her to sit between his thighs again. They settled comfortably and watched the movie until Brennan grabbed the remote and turned the tv off.

"Just when it was turning good." Booth joked and kissed her as she turned to be chest against chest.

"I have a better idea." Brennan kissed him passionately. Her hands roamed his chest and tugged at his shirt.

"Mmmm, I like your idea." He removed his shirt and began to work on hers as they rose from the couch and headed to his bedroom.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you guys think and to suggest ideas.**


	5. A favor for Parker

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts. I had the idea for the first oneshot of this when I was cleaning the bathroom. I thought it would be funny to have Booth in a situation like that, and then I sat to type up the chapter and thought it was pretty funny and hoped you guys liked it; and you guys did. Thanks for the support and here's the next one. **

**WalkingInTheRain suggested 'elevator' and that's going to be the next chapter.**

**In this one Parker asks Brennan for a favor which later leads to some B&B explorations (wink, wink). **

**A favor for Parker**

"Bones, Parker wants to ask you for a favor." Booth said nudging his son on the arm. All three were having lunch at the diner.

"I can ask for myself, dad!" Parker shot his dad a glare.

"What is it?" Brennan asked as she reached to steal fries from Booth's plate.

"I have to write a report on a person and their job. I was wondering if I could write it on you and your job." Parker said sweetly.

"You might want to think about it because he has to follow you around for an entire work day." Booth said with a chuckle.

"I'm honored you chose me and of course you can." Brennan smiled at the child.

"Cool, thanks Bones." The boy walked over to her side and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Booth took a gulp of his soda and envied his son for having the guts to give her a kiss.

-------

"Morning Bones." Parker said enthusiastically as Brennan entered the SUV.

"Get ready for that all day long." Booth told her with a tease.

"It's so cool that I'll be with you at work for a whole day." Parker called from the back seat.

"What exactly are you going to write about?" Brennan asked.

"I'm going to observe what you do and write my report based on that." Parker answered.

Booth tried to hide the smile on his face. His son was definitely using too much squint speak.

--  
"Take care of him, Bones. Good luck." He called after them as he watched his son and Brennan walk up the Jeffersonian steps.

---  
The team started analyzing the remains found late the previous night. Brennan looked over the gooey remains of their victim. Cam took tissue samples and Hodgins had to sift through the clothing, bugs, and particulates on the body before the bones were cleaned by Wendell.

"Eww." Angela said as she joined them on the platform and perceived the smell.  
"That is so gross not even Dora can explore that." Angela said with a smirk. Hodgins, Cam, Wendell, and even Parker laughed at the comment.

Brennan was confused, "I don't know what that means." Angela sighed and before she could explain the reference to her friend, Parker tapped Brennan on the shoulder. The child had been standing on a stool in order to be able to see what Brennan was doing.

Brennan leaned closer and Parker whispered loud enough for everyone to here, "It's a cartoon named Dora the explorer; she explores." Brennan looked at the child and nodded her understanding. Angela high fived the child before returning to her office amazed at the kid's strong stomach.

---

Brennan walked to her office with Parker by her side.

"Do you need anything else from me for your assignment?" Brennan asked as she sat on her desk chair.

"Yeah, I just need you to sign my coversheet and I'll write my report at the end of the day." Parker handed her the piece of paper and Brennan signed it.

At lunch time Booth stopped by the Jeffersonian to pick up Parker.

"Bones, are you going to have lunch with us?" Parker asked.

"I'm not hungry. You guys go." She continued to type on her computer. Parker walked up to her and grabbed a hand and started pulling her to get up. Booth chipped in too and they both pouted and tried to convince her. Angela, who was walking by, couldn't help but smile at the scene.

---

"Finish up so that you can go to bed. You have school tomorrow." Booth told his son.

"Yeah, almost done. It's awesome that mom let me stay with you on a week night." Parker said with enthusiasm as he put the final touches on his report.

"Goodnight." Booth told his son and tucked him in. Parker whined that he wasn't a baby anymore. "You'll always be my baby." Booth said with a laugh and kissed his son on the cheek. Parker said goodnight, but called after Booth before he exited the room. "What happen?" Booth asked as he sat on the side of the bed.

"You like Bones, right?" Parker asked as he sat up in bed.

"Sure I do. She's my partner and friend." Booth said with a smile.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" Parker's question struck Booth unexpectedly.

"Parks, I thought we had already discussed that my private life is..." Booth started.

"Are you hurt, daddy?" Parker asked with concern.

"What does that have to do with the girlfriend question?" Booth didn't understand where this was going. _Did ten year olds ask these types of questions?_ He thought.

"Are you hurt...you know…down there? Is that why you don't have a girlfriend?" Booth almost had a heart attack because his son thought his lack of lover had something to do with his manhood not functioning properly.

"Son, I can assure you I'm fine. Are you asking because maybe you're experiencing changes in your body?" Booth asked seriously.

"No, we all ready had that talk." Parker said hurriedly.

--------

Booth lied awake deep into the night. He couldn't stop thinking about what Parker asked him. What if his son was right? _Do you really loose it if you don't use it? _Booththought. _Only one way to find out_. His hand went under the waistband of his boxers and started stroking softly. Closing his eyes he thought about his Bones.

His movements gained speed as his mind wondered about all the delicious things he'd do to his Bones if he could. He buried his face on his pillow as he shot his load to muffle the scream of her name. _Nope, definitely still works._ He told himself silently.

------

Days later

Parker ran into Brennan's office and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Hi, Parker. Who brought you?" Brennan asked when no one walked in after the boy.

"My mom's parking the car and I walked inside with Angela. We saw her by the steps. Look." Parker showed her his graded report.

"That's great. You got 30 out of 30." Brennan hugged him. "Lets read it."

"No, I'll leave it so you can read it later. My mom's gonna be here soon and I need to ask you for a favor." Parker took a deep breath and Brennan wondered what it was all about. "You like my daddy, right?"

"Yes, he's my partner and friend."

"And you would do anything for him, right?"

"Anything." Brennan assured him.

"I think my dad's hurt."

"What happened?" Brennan was about to call Booth when Parker took her phone away.

"He's fine."

"But you just said he was hurt." Brennan said with confusion.

"No, I think my daddy's hurt down there and that's why he doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Down there? You mean…his privates?" Brennan thought carefully about the word she used with the child. Parker nodded.

"My friend's daddy had cancer there and I'm worried my daddy does too. Can you check him and make sure he's okay?" _That's his favor?_ Brennan thought.

Brennan was stunned for a moment. "I'm not a medical doctor. He should see a specialist."

"Parker, let's go." Rebecca called from the doorway. "Sorry it was a short stop, Dr. Brennan." Rebecca apologized.

"Bye, Bones. Please check my daddy." Parker whispered the last words in her ear as he hugged her goodbye.

Brennan sat in the couch absently looking at the wall.

"Sweetie?" Angela asked as she sat down next to her friend.

"Hey." Brennan said distractedly.

"What's wrong?" Angela shook her friend's arm.

"Oh, it's just Parker asked me for a favor." Brennan turned to look at her friend. "He thinks Booth has some sort of problem with his penis and he's worried that's the reason his father doesn't have a girlfriend." Angela's jaw dropped in surprise. "He asked me to check Booth to make sure he's okay."

"That's so hot." Angela fanned her face at the thought of checking the FBI man's privates. "Are you going to do it?" Angela asked with interest and a squeal.

"I don't know." Brennan answered sincerely.

"You have to. It was asked as a favor." Angela said with a wide grin as she walked out of her friend's office.

----

Brennan tossed and turned in her bed unable to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about the favor she was asked. Thinking long and hard Brennan decided to that she would do it. She fell asleep with a wide smile.

-----

The next day Brennan asked Booth to help her move some furniture at her place after work.

"There you go, Bones." Booth clasped his hands together as he finished moving the couch. They sat and ate some well deserved food. They had removed their shoes to allow their feet to rest. It had actually turned out to be a very good idea to move furniture. Brennan looked around her newly arranged living room.

About an hour passed with them talking and mindlessly watching something on tv. Brennan had forgotten about the initial purpose of her invitation. She was about to get up from the couch when Booth lifted an arm spilling the wine in her glass on his jeans.

"I'm sorry, Booth." Brennan grabbed a napkin off the coffee table and tried to wipe the liquid before it soaked. Before Booth could say something Brennan had removed his jeans and walked towards her kitchen sink. Booth remained seated because one of her hands hand accidentally grazed his inner thigh when she took his jeans off. That had been enough to stir some movements inside his boxers.

"It's okay, Bones. I'll wear them like that." Booth called and hated the shaky sound of his voice.

"I already wet them." She called from the kitchen. "Sorry I ruined your jeans." She said apologetically as she sat next to him on the couch. She tried not to stare at his groin. "I can lend you something to wear." She offered.

"I don't think any of your clothes will fit me." Booth said with a chuckle.

"My dad left some sweat pants when he stayed over for Christmas. Follow me." Brennan rose from her couch and walked to her bedroom. Booth followed.

Brennan walked towards her closet to look for the sweats, but when she turned around she felt so turned on to see her partner standing in her bedroom in only boxers and a t-shirt. She pushed Booth on the bed and before he could react, straddled his thighs. Booth lied on his back and stared up at his partner.

"What are you doing, Bones?"

"Are you hurt, Booth?" She asked in a voice that sounded very unfamiliar to Booth.

"What?" He asked. In response Brennan rotated her hips releasing a moan from his lips.

"I'm going to have to check to make sure." She said with a wicked smile. Booth gulped hard as her hands worked to lift his t-shirt over his head. The t-shirt flew across the room as Brennan leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. Booth felt like he was in a dream. There was no way this was really happening.

Brennan kissed his chest and abs before sitting up straight and removing her shirt. She stood up on the bed to removed her jeans. Booth watched mesmerized as she threw her jeans to the side. He loved the contrast of the red lacy bra and matching panties had on her pale skin. She straddled his thighs again and smiled at the feel of his erection pressing against her center. _He doesn't seen hurt._

Booth stared up at the ceiling, but he quickly looked down when he felt her hands pulling his boxers off. The moment her hand grabbed his aching cock, he knew it wasn't a dream. She leaned forward and gave the head a lick making Booth moan loudly. Smiling Brennan kissed down his length and then back up. She winked at him and took him in her mouth.

As Booth watched her head bob up and down he felt like he had died and reached heaven. He couldn't resist and ran a hand through her hair and removed it from her face.

"Bones…close…I'm gonna…" He tried to warn her, but the increase in her suction sent him over the edge. He bucked his hips up. She sucked him dry, satisfying both of their desires.

She kissed her way up to his mouth and he pulled her in for a kiss. "What are the results, doctor?" He asked with a tease as he hugged her close.

"Definitely not hurt, but further trials are needed." She said with a smile.

"Are you hurt?" He asked. "I may not be a doctor, but I'm sure I can help you." He said as he flipped them on the bed. "Lets find out." He said as his right hand wondered inside her panties and teased her entrance with his fingers. "You're not getting ride of me anymore." He said with a chuckle as he kissed her neck and then her lips.

* * *

**Wow, this one was long. My left wrist hurts from typing :(, but it will all be worth it if I get reviews. Please review and tell me if you have suggestions. Next chapter will be 'elevator' suggested by WalkingInTheRain. **


	6. Elevator

**Thanks to labrat21, WalkingInTheRain, and ****mkbpwb01 ( )**** for the reviews; and thanks for the new alerts. Wow, 20 reviews in just 5 chapters. I've never reached 100 reviews, but I hope this one does.**

**Disclaimer: Even if I forget to state it, I do not own Bones. If I did I wouldn't be a broke college student, lol. All I own are season 1-4 Bones dvds and a tshirt I made that says 'Certified Squint' and has a 'chile con carne' ep pic(The Science In The Physicist).**

**As promised the next one deals with B&B, an elevator, and…**

**Thanks to WalkingInTheRain for suggesting this.**

**Elevator**

* * *

Booth and Brennan waited for the elevator on the ninth floor of a not-so-reliable-looking apartment building. They had just finished questioning the mother of the victim in their latest case. After waiting what seemed an eternity, the partners entered the small elevator. It was so small that the elevator seemed crowded with just two passengers.

Booth loosened his tie and tapped his foot. He's never been the claustrophobic type, but the little elevator pushed the urgency to breathe fresh air. Brennan eyed Booth and was about to speak when the elevator unexpectedly stopped with a shriek. They each tried to keep their balance.

"The elevator's stuck." Booth said in panic.

"Booth, calm down." Brennan placed a hand on his forearm to calm him. "I'm sure someone will notice the elevator is not working and we'll be out of here soon."

"Have you seen this building? What if the elevator not working is a common thing here?" Booth was shaky. "I need air." He said as he pulled at his tie.

"Booth, there's enough air for both of us." Brennan told him rationally. The elevator dropped again for a few seconds before stopping. Booth started tapping his foot again. Brennan knew something was not right and definitely no one was coming to get them out. "Help me up." Brennan told Booth as she eyed the emergency exit on the elevator's ceiling.

Booth gulped hard and for a second forgot about where they were as he helped to lift her. His hands wrapped around her thighs as he lifted her up. Her bottom pressed firmly against his chest, but that was short lived as she climbed out of the elevator. Brennan gasped in horror as she saw that the elevator cables were about to snap. She saw there was an air vent big enough for them to climb through and get out of there.

"Booth, you need to get out now!" Brennan reached a hand in to help him out. Luckily Booth was tall enough to be able to climb out with her help. Brennan pointed at the air vent above her head. She went in first and Booth followed. They were in all fours and looked back just in time to see the cables snap and the elevator drop.

"Good call, Bones." Booth managed to say as they started crawling forward.

"Stop, Booth." Brennan said as she remained still. The vent made a shriek noise that indicated it could fail under their weight. Booth didn't hear what she said because he was too busy trying to adjust his now too tight pants. Crawling and staring at his partner's behind had an effect on him. Who was he kidding? She always had an effect on him. "Booth!" Brennan screamed as Booth bumped into her making the vent snap and them to slide down.

Luckily for Brennan she fell on a bed, but unfortunately Booth fell on top of her. "Oww." Brennan's scream of pain was loud and Booth felt horrible for hurting her.

"I'm so sorry, Bones." Booth quickly stood, but Brennan didn't move. "You okay there, Bones?" Booth asked concerned.

"Yes, I just need a moment." Brennan closed her eyes in pain.

* * *

"I'll be back." Booth shouted as he exited the building. He was going to make sure that building was fixed to be in better living conditions. Booth called to report the building's inadequacy in front of the manager, who was not too happy about the call. Booth would definitely return and make sure the building was in better conditions.

"Thanks for softening the fall." Booth told his partner with a smile trying to lighten the mood. She insisted to be okay, but Booth could tell she was in pain. He offered to take her to a hospital, but she refused saying that a hot shower and rest would be enough.

"Did you not hear when I said 'Stop, Booth'? Don't you understand the words that come out of my mouth?" Brennan said as they reached the side of the SUV.

"No one understands the words that come out of your mouth." Booth said in a mock voice. When he saw her confusion he said, "Oh, come one. Rush Hour 2?" Brennan stared blankly at him. "Please buy a DVD player."

--------

"Hey, why don't we use the stairs?" Booth asked as Brennan walked to the elevator in her apartment building.

"Booth, the elevator in my apartment building works fine and my body aches enough already." She said a bit annoyed.

They entered the elevator and it seemed all the people in her apartment building choose to catch the same trip. The elevator filled up and Brennan was crushed against Booth. His arms wrapped around her protectively on their way up.

"I'm going to shower. You can leave if you want." Brennan called as she retreated to her bedroom.

"Nah, I'll wait." He called after her.

"Do you feel better?" Booth asked as Brennan joined him on the couch after her shower.

"Yes, the hot water did wonders for me." She said with a smile and Booth could tell she was being sincere.

"I know what would get you even more relaxed." Booth told her.

"What?" Brennan asked even as she allowed Booth to help her lie face down on her living room floor.

"A massage." He grabbed the body lotion that rested on her coffee table.

"You're going to give me a massage?" Brennan asked in disbelieve.

"Just relax." He whispered as he warmed the lotion in his hands. Brennan gasped at the feeling of his hands massaging her back muscles under her tank top. His touch felt great and Brennan closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

His hands moved to massage her shoulders and Booth had to fight back the urge of kissing her. He noticed Brennan had fallen asleep and leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow. Don't worry. I'll lock the door." He whispered in her ear and Brennan nodded in her sleep.

---------

Days later

Brennan and Booth entered the elevator of his apartment building. They planned on watching some tv and order take out. It had been a long tiring day and they planned on a relaxing evening before returning to work the next day.

Before the elevator stopped at Booth's floor there was a black out. They were left stuck in an elevator once again, and in darkness.

"Booth, it's okay. It's just a power outage. Once the power returns we'll be out." She told him as she extended her hand to find him in the darkness. He grabbed her hand and she could feel how tense he was. "I know what'll get your mind off this." She whispered in his ear. Booth had no idea how he had ended up in a corner of the elevator with his partner's body so close to his.

"What?" He asked. Her hand grabbed his erection over his pants. He couldn't suppress the moan as her mouth trailed wet kissed down his throat. Her hands moved to work on removing his pants and soon they were pulling around his ankles with his boxers. The experience was unlike anything he'd had before. It was extremely erotic to not see, but feel what she was doing.

Booth didn't lag behind and ran his hands all over her body. In the darkness he couldn't see, but he was still able to catalog every inch of skin he touched and her response to his body.

She pulled at his tie and crashed her lips onto his in a kiss that left them gasping for air. Booth's hands found their way under her blouse and cupped her breasts over her bra. Brennan moaned and Booth pressed her body closer to his.

"I need you." Brennan's breath brushed his ear as Booth fumbled with her skirt. Brennan lowered her skirt and stepped out of it. One of her hands grabbed his cock and led him to her entrance. He followed the movement with his hands and teased her when he pushed her panties aside. He leaned and kissed her lips as his cock entered her in one quick thrust. He knew she was really wet and that he didn't hurt her.

Her legs wrapped around his waist as he started to move inside her heat. His lips found her mouth again and kissed her passionately as his hands held her.

Their bodies shook in an intense pleasure. Booth slid down the wall to the floor with Brennan wrapped around him. They held each other as their breathing returned to normal. Brennan helped Booth pull his boxers and pants back up. Booth helped her readjust her panties, but in the darkness it was difficult to find her skirt.

The power returned and Brennan rose from his lap to grab her skirt, now visible with the lights back on. Booth watched in awe as she leaned to pick up her skirt and put it on. He stood and wrapped her around his arms kissing her passionately.

The elevator doors finally opened on his is floor and they exited running towards his place. They both knew what had happened wasn't a one time thing and they were not going to wait any longer.

Once the door to his apartment closed, they resumed their passionate kisses and touches. "I want a repeat, but this time I want to be able to see you too." Booth told her with the sexiest smile Brennan had ever seen on his face as they stumbled to reach his bedroom.

"I concur." She said with a laugh as they fell on the bed eager to know the other's body to its fullest.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? These two won't ever look at an elevator in the same way ever again. Please review and say if you've got suggestions too.**


	7. In the middle of nowhere

**Thanks to WalkingInTheRain and kaloblack for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

**This one was suggested by kaloblack. Booth and Brennan get stuck in the middle of nowhere inside the SUV. **

**(Next one's 'interrogation room' suggested by WalkingInTheRain).**

**In the middle of nowhere**

* * *

The rain poured as Booth drove down the deserted road after finishing the case. Booth just wanted to return to the hotel room, take a nice hot shower, and go to bed. In the darkness and rain Booth didn't see the fallen barbwire fence in time to stop. The front tires popped and Booth maneuvered to a stop. His first instinct was to make sure his partner was okay.

"You okay, Bones?" Booth asked her and she nodded asking if he was okay. "I'm fine." Even though it was raining, Booth stepped out of the vehicle to check the damages. He cursed as he saw that all four tires had popped. Booth reentered the SUV soaked. "All four tires are popped." Booth checked his phone, but as he suspected no signal. "We're gonna have to wait for someone to pass by, but that's very unlikely. Hopefully it stops raining by morning and we can walk to the hotel and get the SUV fixed." _There goes my hot shower._

Booth shivered. "You should remove your wet clothes and get warm." Brennan helped him remove his jacket.

"We can fold the back seat so that we can lie down. I have a blanket." Booth said as he worked to remove his semi soaked t-shirt. Brennan climbed back to fold the seat and look for the blanket he kept. Booth joined her in only boxer briefs and socks.

"Booth, we can share the blanket. You need to warm up." Brennan lied with the blanket as Booth lied with his back to her. The one time he needs dry clothes and he didn't have any and he only had one blanket. 

"I'm fine, Bones." He shivered, but he rather have her stay warm.

"Don't be silly." Brennan scooted closer and shared the blanket. Booth enjoyed the warm the blanket provided, but he still shivered a little. Brennan pressed flush against his back and ran her hand up and down his arm. She kissed him on the cheek before kissing his neck.

"Bones, what are you doing?" He asked, no longer feeling cold.

"Look, I know we had that argument because the sheriff kept flirting with me, but…"

"The guy was all over you." Booth said with a hint of jealousy.

"I told him I wasn't interested. I'm only interested in you." She whispered as her hand moved to caress his chest.

"I'm sorry for acting like a jealous boyfriend." He told her with a smile as he turned to face her. Brennan chuckled.

"You _are _a jealous boyfriend." She kissed his lips lovingly. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know it wasn't your fault, but that guy wouldn't take no for an answer. I don't like it when we're mad at each other." He leaned in to kiss her. "Can you forgive me?" Instead of answering, Brennan kissed him again as her hand wonder lower on his body. "I love it when we make up." Booth said as he rolled on top of her peppering her face with kisses.

* * *

**Sorry if this was short, but my wrist started hurting when I finished 'A favor for Parker'. This morning I thought my wrist was better and wrote 'Elevator', but I just hurt it even more. Writing this with one hand is extremely exhausting, but I hope I didn't disappoint. Please review and let me know what you guys think and I'll update as soon as my wrist is better.**


	8. Interrogation Room

**Yay, my wrist is better and I can finally update. Thanks for the awesome reviews and alerts. I started a new story called 'Move On', based on Booth's decision to move on and how he learns the hard way that that is not happening. Please read and review if you're interested. If you're reading my other story 'Come Back', I'll try to post today too. **

**This one was suggested by WalkingInTheRain. The next one was suggested by EmmyMayyy, Brennan cleaning out her closet. The one after that will be in the lab suggested by kaloblack and for sportsbabe527 who suggested Angela's office.**

**I was going to do a continuation on the last one (In the middle of nowhere), but I couldn't come up with anything good, so I'll leave it and see if I come up with something later on. **

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox, because if it belonged to me Brennan would have kissed Booth passionately at the end of the 100****th**** ep.**

**Interrogation Room**

* * *

It was late as Booth entered the interrogation room after making the arrest to congratulate his Bones. He stood watching her as he thought about the interrogation. The suspect had played with them and annoyed Booth with his smug smile as he denied the murder. They had the evidence, but they wanted the confession. Brennan had placed a hand on Booth's left thigh before he rose and she talked to the suspect. Booth froze at that moment because that intimate touch had the most delicious effect on his body. He watched mesmerized as she conducted the interrogation. She was definitely getting good at it and the way she handled the suspect to make him confess was so hot.

"Why are you standing there?" Brennan told him, noting the erection he sported.

"I…uhm…just thinking about how…you know…how good you were today conducting the interrogation." He said after clearing his throat several times. He knew she could see his erection and to be honest, he wasn't the least ashamed. It was late, no one around and the intensity of her gaze on him made something inside him snap.

He walked confidently towards her standing form next to the table. They stared at each other and Brennan was the first to make a move. She took his lips in a passionate kiss as her hands pulled at the lapels of his suit jacket in an attempt to get closer. His arms wrapped around her body to pull her closer, if that was possible. They lost themselves in their kiss as tongues dueled in their mouths and only pulled back when the need for air was a must.

A wicked smile crossed her face and Booth couldn't help but kiss her again. His hands roamed all the forbidden places and she didn't stay behind.

Brennan moaned loudly as Booth kissed a sensitive spot on her neck. Smiling Booth returned to that spot as a hand palmed one of her breasts over her clothes. Brennan moved a hand to cup his erection over his pants. It was Booth who moaned this time. Using both hands Brennan managed to unbuckle his belt and swiftly unbuttoning, unzipping, and lowering his pants. Her hand skimmed over his cotton covered erection before slipping one hand inside to stroke him barrier free.

They both groaned in pleasure as he laid her on the table. His lips attacked hers in another passionate kiss. Grabbing the hem of her shirt he quickly pulled it over her head. His head moved lower to kiss the newly revealed skin and Brennan's hands tangled in his hair in approval.

Booth unbuttoned her pants and removed them along with her panties. Kicking his shoes off he stepping out of the pooled pants and underwear around his ankles. As he leaned closer to take her lips in another passionate kiss, Brennan's hands worked on the buttons of his white dress shirt. His suit jacket and tie had been discarded long ago. Her hands mapped the muscular abs and pecs on display for her.

Another loud moan escaped their lips as he rubbed the tip of his cock on her entrance. Kissing her again he slid into her heat and setting a slow rhythm.

"Oh,yes…" Brennan panted as he increased the rhythm of his movements.

"So close…" They said together. He grabbed her hips and moved faster and harder. Brennan wrapped her legs around his waist in an effort to make him go faster. They were so close and just needed a little more to reach their desired climax. One last hard thrust and….

Bzz, Bzz, Bzz, Bzz, Bzz, Bzz

Booth thought he was going to cry. Slipping a hand under his pillow he took out his buzzing cell phone and turned off the alarm. He was having one of the hottest dreams ever and he was awoken by the stupid alarm he forgot to turn off at night. It was a Saturday morning and no one deserved to be awoken at six in the morning when the dream was so good.

Rolling over to the other side he wrapped his arm around the sleeping form of his Bones. Suddenly being woken up was not such a bad idea. He kissed her neck as his hand went under her tank top to caress her stomach. He felt her stir and pressed his body closer to hers. Being awoken by his touches and kisses, Brennan leaned back, rubbing against his hard erection.

"Booth…" Brennan moaned as his hand traveled up to cup a bare breast under the tank top.

"Hey, good morning Bones." He whispered seductively into her ear. Brennan turned to face him and kiss his lips.

"Seems like it is a good morning for you." She told him as her hand slipped inside his boxers to wrap her fingers around his hard length.

"I was having a really hot dream." He told her after kissing her lips.

"Was I there?" She said with a tease.

"It wouldn't be hot if you weren't." His hand slipped inside her panties.

"What was it about?" Brennan asked curious to know.

"Really hot encounter in the interrogation room." He said as he dipped a finger inside her heat making her moan.

"That would be really inappropriate."

"But it was damn hot. My stupid alarm woke me up just when we were about to have a great orgasm." He kissed her neck adding another finger to stroke her.

"Mmmm....lets see if we can make it better." She pushed him on his back to lie on top of him.

"I know we'll make it better." He told her with a wink.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you guys think.**


	9. The Dress

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Sorry, if there was confusion between the dream and when Booth woke up on the last chapter. I didn't put the dream in italics because I didn't want to give it away (please forgive me). **

**This one was suggested by EmmyMayyy, Brennan cleaning out her closet and finding a long time forgotten article of clothing. **

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to its respective owners, not me.**

**The Dress**

* * *

"So, I'll pick you up at seven?" Booth asked before walking out of Brennan's office. Brennan stared at Booth. "Oh, don't tell me you forgot? You're my date to the FBI banquet tonight, remember?"

"Oh, right the banquet." Brennan had totally forgotten about it.

"You're still going with me, right?" He asked hoping she would say yes.

"Of course, seven it is." She told him with a smile and with that he exited her office.

A few minutes after Booth left, Angela walked in. "Hey, sweetie. You ready for my art exhibit?" Angela sat across from Brennan. Brennan stopped typing. _Shit. I forgot about Angela's art exhibit. _"You forgot?" Angela asked. "You're still going, right?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I forgot. This case we just finished was really frustrating. I also forgot about the FBI banquet tonight. But, I can assure you that I will be attending your art exhibit. I'm looking forward to it." Brennan assured her friend with a smile. "I'm happy for you."

"There will be other artists too, but I couldn't have done it without the cash you gave me."

"You deserved it." Brennan said with a smile.

"Maybe, maybe not. You're the one who actually writes the books, but thanks for the more than generous amount you gave me." Angela said with a chuckle. "Hey, remember that canvas short jacket with buckle belt you have?"

"The black one?" Brennan asked and Angela nodded. "I haven't used it in a while, but I think I still have it."

"Can I borrow it? I bought this cute ensemble for the exhibit and that jacket would go fabulous with it. I've searched everywhere, but can't find one like it. I should have bought one when you bought yours."

"Sure. You want me to take it to your place before the exhibit tomorrow?"

"No, just give it to me at the banquet."

"You're going to the banquet?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, we're all invited. See you there." Angela told her before leaving.

----------

Brennan chose a simple navy blue dress to wear to the banquet. She started looking for the jacket Angela wanted to borrow once she was dressed. Brennan was amazed at the number of articles of clothing she had no idea she even own. She took out a red blouse she didn't even remember buying. As she searched for the jacket she tossed to one side the articles of clothing she didn't wear. She was going to take them to a charity or something.

Brennan's cell rang. Seeing it was Booth, Brennan answered. "Brennan." 

"Hey, Bones. Just calling to remind you that I'll pick you up…" Brennan cut him off.

"At seven. Yes, got it. Hey, I'm going to leave my front door open and just come on in. I'm looking for jacket Angela wants to borrow and I'm still searching. I'll be in my bedroom."

"Bones! You can't leave your front door open. What if someone else goes in?" Booth scolded.

"Fine, just use your spare key to come in." Brennan hung up.

"Yes!" Brennan exclaimed when she finally found the jacket. She tossed it on the bed and put all the clothes she was going to get rid of in a corner of her closet. That's when she spotted the black dress. It was the one Booth had chosen for her in Vegas. She wondered if it still fit after all these years. Looking at her cell she saw she had about fifteen minutes before Booth showed up.

Booth opened the front door to her apartment and unsuspectingly walked towards her bedroom. His eyes almost popped out of the sockets when her dress slipped to the floor. He admired her toned legs and the sexy (he found it sexy) panties and bra she was wearing. He knew it wasn't right for him to be watching her as she put on the black dress. Her back was to him, but he could tell that was the dress he picked for her in Vegas.

"Sorry, Bones. I didn't know you were changing your clothes." He managed to say when she turned around and saw him standing in the door way.

"Sorry, I thought you weren't going to be here for another few minutes."

"Yeah, I should have told you I was here. The Vegas dress, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, I saw it and wanted to try it on. I'm amazed it still fits even after over two years." She said with a smile. "I'll change and we can be on our way."

"No!" Brennan stared. "I mean, you don't have to change it. It fits you perfectly and it goes with the heels." He wasn't actually looking at the heels.

"Really?" She asked, although she knew the answer from the way he looked at her. "Help me with the zipper." Brennan turned around and Booth helped her zip up the dress.

"Hot." He breathed in her ear. They stood still for a few seconds until Brennan turned and walked past him. She grabbed her cell and the jacket for Angela. "Let's go, Booth."

-----------

"I'm going to get some more punch." Brennan told Booth as she rose from her chair.

"I'll get it, if you want." Booth offered, but Brennan smiled and walked towards the table where the drinks were being served.

Booth was going to follow her when Angela sat next to him. "Hey, stud muffin."

"Hi, Angela." Booth smiled at the compliment.

"Congratulations on the merit award." Booth and the squints had received an award for their crime solving success.

"You guys got the same award and congrats on your exhibit."

"Thanks, you going?" Angela asked.

"Wouldn't miss it." Booth hugged her to show he was happy for her.

"Brennan looks so hot in that dress." Those words caused Booth to smile. He had chosen that dress for her. "And she's so getting checked out." Booth saw Agent Banks approaching Brennan. Banks was a notorious horn dog and although Booth knew his Bones could take care of herself, he kept her eyes on her.

Brennan had started to walk back to her table, but turned around suddenly. A yelp of pain escaped from Agent Banks. Booth and Angela quickly made their way towards Brennan and saw the man on the floor. Brennan had snapped the man's wrist.

Booth followed Brennan as she walked away. A small crowd had formed and it was no surprise to anyone that the anthropologist had hurt the man. Booth had heard a couple of the women say, 'About time someone put him in his place.'

Booth knew that the agent had tried something and had paid the price. He drove Brennan silently to her place. He would wait until she told him what happened.

"You want something to drink?" She offered, but he said no. Brennan walked to the couch with a glass of water. "Sorry, I ruined the banquet for you."

"Don't be sorry. You didn't ruin anything." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "What happened?" He waited for her to answer.

"Oh, you know…I snapped his wrist." She said happy to have done so.

"I know, but why?" He couldn't help but chuckle at the happiness in her voice when she said she had snapped the man's wrist.

Brennan leaned closer and whispered in his ear. "He invited me for a quickie in the restroom." Booth gulped at the feel of her breath on his ear.

"What a surprise? That man's a notorious horn dog." Booth felt a little guilty. He thought it was his fault in a way since he had told her to keep the dress on, but then again she was minding her own business not throwing herself at that idiot. _How dare he?_ "But hey, I know that's not why you broke his wrist. Did he touch you?" Booth asked as he turned to look at her.

"He grabbed my butt." Brennan told him as she took another drink of her water.

"That'll show him." Booth congratulated her with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Do you think I look hot in this dress?" She asked.

"You know the answer to that." His voice grew serious. She looked so beautiful and he contemplated the possibility of giving her a kiss. The decision was made for him when Brennan's lips took his in a kiss. The kiss was slow at first, but as soon as her tongue asked for entrance the kiss turned into a passionate one.

Their kissing continued as they made their way to her bedroom. Booth knew that they would have to talk about this, but at the moment he couldn't stop himself from kissing her. He wouldn't let her run if she tried.

Her hands pushed his suit jacket off and removed his tie. Booth's arms quickly wrapped around her body as he kissed her jaw and neck. His hands moved to cup her behind and Booth whispered teasingly, "Don't break my wrist." She laughed sexily as her hands worked on the buttons of his shirt and quickly removed it when she was done. Her hands touched his muscularity as their lips met for yet another passionate kiss.

She removed his pants and boxers quickly after he lowered the zipper of her dress. Booth pushed the straps down her arms, slowly lowering the dress. "I wanted to do that ever since you wore this the first time." Booth whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Once their bodies were freed of the barriers of clothing they fell into bed kissing and touching. They enjoyed each other and it was evident to both of them that their biological urges were not the only ones speaking.

He entered her heat and set a slow rhythm. He leaned to kiss her lips as they adjusted to the feeling of their bodies joined at last.

Taking a pebbled nipple in his mouth and using his fingers to give the other attention, Booth increased the rhythm of his thrusts. Brennan's legs wrapped tightly around his waist and bucket her hips to meet his every move. Their bodies were washed by satisfying waves of pleasure.

They kissed as Booth rolled them to have her on top of his body. They lied there content and satisfied. _I'm glad I wore that dress._ Brennan thought

* * *

**Please, please review if you likey.**


	10. The Lab

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

**This one was inspired by the suggestion: the lab (suggested by kaloblack) and for sportsbabe527 who suggested Angela's office.**

**The Lab- Angela plays a prank on our favorite couple to get them together. **

* * *

It was late and the employees of the lab were gone, except for one: Dr. Temperance Brennan. Brennan exited her office to continue with her examination of the remains she was currently working on. She walked to bone storage and got to work.

A few minutes later the alarms went off. Brennan quickly walked to the decontamination shower in the corner of the room, removing her clothing in the process. Brennan waited with her back to the room's door for the personnel to show up and clear the room in order for her to be able to get out.

Brennan exited the decontamination shower and knew she was risking it, but it was too quiet. "Where are my clothes?" Brennan's clothes were gone. "What's going on here?" Brennan whispered to herself.

"Whoa! Bones you have to give a warning if you're not wearing any clothes." Booth showed up after a few minutes and was surprised to find Brennan standing naked in the middle of bone storage, obviously wet.

"The alarms went off and I had to go into the decontamination shower. I waited, but no one showed up. When I exited the shower my clothes were gone." Brennan placed her hands on her hips in annoyance. Booth gulped at the sight.

"There's no one else." He managed to say, his eyes glued to her body.

"What are you doing here, Booth?" Brennan asked as she moved to stand closer to him.

"I came to drag you out of here. I knew you'd be working late. I got a message from you a few minutes ago saying that you were in here." He spoke as he kept his eyes on hers.

"I didn't send you a message. My phone was in my lab coat and my clothes are gone." Brennan squinted her eyes as she thought that something was obviously going on.

"I left my jacket in the car, but here." Booth, who was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, removed his t-shirt and handed it to her. Brennan thanked him and put it on. The shirt barely covered her sex and behind and Booth couldn't help but think she look hot.

They walked towards Brennan's office and found that it was looked. "That's odd, I left it unlocked." Brennan turned to walk towards the lab's main entrance. Booth walked behind her and couldn't keep his eyes off of her body.

"What!?" They said in unison as they found the doors to be locked too. "Angela." They looked at each other as they said the name of the artist in unison and walked hastily to the artist's office.

The office was empty, but not locked. The tightness in Booth's pants grew as he saw Brennan walk inside the office, the t-shirt rose up with every step just enough to give him a glimpse of her ass. Booth took in a deep breath and walked over to sit on Angela's couch. He needed to calm himself before Brennan noticed his prominent arousal. The last thing he needed was pissed off Brennan to turn on him for not taking the situation seriously.

Brennan walked over to Angela's desk and a flashy colored piece of paper caught her eye. Picking it up, Brennan read:

**Enjoy the stud muffin.**

Brennan gritted her teeth. _Was Booth a part of this?_ Brennan turned to look at Booth with narrowed eyes. As she walked closer to where Booth was sitting, she noted the bulge in his pants. _He finds this arousing? I can use that in my favor._

Booth gulped hard as he saw the look in Brennan's eyes as she approached him. _Busted._ Booth thought.

Brennan straddled his hips and locked her arms around his neck. She looked at him and had a sweet smile and Booth knew that he was in trouble. "Bones?" He squeaked.

"Booth, are you in cooperation with Angela?" Brennan asked in a voice that sent shivers down his spine. Booth was unable to answer. "Booth?" Brennan rotated her hips causing them both to moan. Booth's hands flew to grab her hips. Brennan smiled knowing she had him. "Are you going to answer me?" Brennan leaned and took his lips in a passionate kiss as her hands roamed over his chest. His hands slipped under the t-shirt and went up and down her sides. Who had who?

"Booth, I'm waiting for an answer." Brennan's hands began to work on his belt buckle and Booth was still unable to answer. Her hand slipped under the waistband of his boxers and cupped him in her hand. She gave him a squeeze before stroking him. Booth groaned in pleasure at was she was doing.

Her hand had gained speed and pressure creating the perfect combination. Booth was close and Brennan could feel his need for release. Instead of giving him his release, Brennan stopped her movements. Booth whimpered. "Answer me."

"No, fuck, no. I didn't know." Booth bucked his hips forward in an attempt to reach his release. He was so close. "I didn't tell her about us." Booth's tone showed his need, but Brennan knew he was telling the truth. As a reward for answering, Brennan's hand started to stroke him once more. Booth pulled her in for a kiss as he neared his release.

Brennan took him in her mouth just in time. As she sucked him dry, Booth ran his hand through her hair. She released him with a pop and Booth immediately pulled her in for a kiss. "I love you." He told her as his hands wrapped around her once again. "I didn't tell her anything. We agreed we would do it tomorrow. Together." Brennan wrapped her arms around him too.

"I believe you." She kissed him again.

"Hey, let's find another way out of here. It's your turn to get a release." His voice was husky. "Hey, in punishment we should make Angela wait a little longer until we tell her." Booth said in a playful tone.

"Yes, we should. And she's going to get a very long lecture on the use of safety alarms in the lab." They rose from the couch and quickly made their way out of the artist's office.

* * *

**I know…little twist at the end. Comments, suggestions; please review. :)**

**Next ch is titled 'What!?!', any guesses?**


	11. What!

**Sorry for the delay in posting. I was sad because I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter. (If you did review, thank you, and thanks to those who alerted too:); not jus because of that though, I had to work on a group project for my environmental class. Hope you guys like this one.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

**B&B established relationship in this one. Not really smutty; Wendell sees Brennan kissing a woman and a slip of his tongue intrigues the other squints. **

**What!?!**

* * *

"What!?!" Booth said outraged at the request made by his superior, Cullen.

"You're the only one we can trust with this. You and Dr. Brennan are an incredible team and that's why I'm asking for your help." Cullen sat across from the two partners.

"But, why can't she do it?" Booth did not like the assignment one bit.

"I don't fit the profile, Booth. Cullen already explained the sensitivity of the issue. There's no time to find someone else." Brennan placed a hand on Booth's arm to soothe him. Booth was silent and Cullen moved to exit the room.

"You can count on us." Brennan assured Cullen that they would do what was asked of them. Cullen nodded and exited the room with a smile. _'Only Dr. Brennan would convince Booth to do something like that.'_

-----

"Stay still, Booth." Brennan slapped his arm playfully.

"I can't. This is so wrong." Booth pouted.

"We were asked to help in this investigation." Brennan was done prepping Booth.

"There, all set. If we would have asked Angela, you'd look better." Brennan said as she tried to stifle a laugh.

"Wow." Booth looked in the mirror. "Hey, I look hot. Smokin' hot." He said with a grin as he looked in the mirror again. Booth had to dress up as a woman for their assignment and although he didn't like it, he had to admit he didn't look bad at all. The black dress was a little tight, but at least Brennan didn't give him high heels to wear.

------------

Their assignment had been successfully completed and the partners walked towards the bar's bathrooms to exit through the back. They stopped by the exit door and they congratulated each other on their success. Booth leaned closer to her face and kissed her lips softly. The kiss was brief because Brennan pulled back with a low chuckle. "I can't kiss glossy lips." Brennan told Booth and Booth laughed lightly as they walked out hand in hand.

Wendell was happy at the tips he had gotten so far. He needed this night job in order to help his mother with the expenses at home. He walked towards the bathrooms to catch a quick break. He saw Dr. Brennan talking with a woman by the exit. He was about to approach and say 'hello' when, oh my god! DR. BRENNAN KISSED A WOMAN! Wendell was in awe even after Dr. Brennan and the woman left.

---

The partners returned to Brennan's apartment and as soon as they were inside Booth ran for a shower. Brennan grabbed a book and sat on the couch and started reading. Kicking her shoes off, she got comfortable on the couch.

Booth exited the shower after a few minutes with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked to the living room and found Brennan reading a book. He took the book away and before she could protest, he took her lips in passionate kiss. Brennan pulled him and he ended up lying on top of her on the couch. They kissed and laughed as Booth worked to remove her clothing.

Booth had completely removed her clothing and kissed down her neck to her breasts. Brennan moaned as he took one pebbled nipple in his mouth and gave attention to the other with his fingers.

After giving her breasts attention, Booth began to kiss down her belly. Brennan pulled him to meet her lips before he used his wonderful tongue to make her come. Her hand threaded in his hair as her other hand pulled at his towel to free his erection. Her hand stroked his hard member as they continued to kiss.

He entered her in one smooth thrust and the noises she was making assured him that he wasn't hurting her. Together they set a fast rhythm that had them screaming each other's names as the orgasm rocked their bodies.

Smiling they used the little energy they had left to run to her bedroom.

-------------

The next day Brennan arrived at the Jeffersonian early like usual.

Wendell couldn't get the image of Dr. Brennan kissing the woman at the bar the previous night. He knew he wasn't mistaken. It was Dr. Brennan and she had kissed a woman.

"Hey, Wendell." Hodgins patted the intern's shoulder causing him to jump. "Wow, little jumpy there."

"Sorry." Wendell said distractedly. He had been trying to concentrate on the latest bones from limbo, with little success.

"What's wrong?" Hodgins asked, noticing that something was bothering his friend. Wendell debated if he should tell Hodgins what he saw at the bar.

"I saw Dr. Brennan kissing a woman last night." Wendell said in a rush.

"What!?!" Hodgins asked surprised. It was hard for him to imagine Dr. Brennan kissing with a woman.

"What's wrong with you two?" Angela asked as she joined the two.

"Wendell saw Dr. Brennan kissing a woman." Hodgins said.

"What!?!" Angela was sure there was a misunderstanding. "No, that can't be. Remember when you thought Brennan was hitting on you and I told you it wasn't like that and it turned out I was right?" Wendell nodded his head. "I'm sure this is the same thing."

"I saw her kissing a woman." Wendell defended.

"What'd she look like?" Hodgins asked a little too interested.

"She was wearing a dress, very muscular. Couldn't see the face, though." Wendell said.

"Wow, I didn't know Dr. B was into the body building type women." Hodgins commented, more to himself than to the others.

"Aww, poor Booth." Angela knew how long it had taken those two to finally get together. "We need to know for sure." Angela huddled with the two men to devise a plan to know for sure if Brennan had kissed a woman.

----

Hodgins joined Brennan on the forensics platform to discussing his findings from the samples he took from the limbo victim. His phone began rang and Brennan looked at him puzzled when she heard the ring tone.

**I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick**

**I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it**

Brennan walked to Angela's office to ask her if she had the facial reconstruction ready. There was a song playing and Brennan recognized the tune as the one Hodgins had as his ring tone.

**This was never the way I planned**

**Not my intension**

**I got so brave, drink in hand**

**Lost my discretion**

**It's not what, I'm used to**

**Just wanna try you on**

**I'm curious for you**

**Caught my attention**

The chorus of the song was the part that Hodgins had as his ring tone. Brennan eyed her friend suspiciously before retreating from the office. _Did I miss something?_ Brennan asked herself.

At lunch time Booth went to the Jeffersonian to take his Bones out for a bite. "Hey." He kissed her lips tenderly and helped her remover her lab coat. When they walked out of her office they saw as Hodgins, Wendell, and Angela pretended to be busy. "What's up with the squints?" Booth asked as they walked to exit the lab.

"I don't know. Every time I enter a room with one of them, this song starts playing. It's so weird." Brennan commented as they exited. Booth turned to look at the squints and wondered what they were up to.

* * *

**Please, please review and let me know what you think. (The song was Katy Perry's 'I kissed a girl', the song doesn't belong to me either; just played with it in this chapter for fun.)**


	12. Passed By

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Glad to know it was funny for you guys too.**

**Disclaimer: Belongs to Fox.**

**This one is not smutty, maybe a little sad depending on your point of view; Booth returns to DC after some time away….**

**Passed By**

* * *

**Booth's POV**

I walk through the streets of DC and it looks like it's going to rain. The droplets begin to drop and I run inside a restaurant to take cover. I find myself at the diner and sit on the table I used to sit at. It's been a long time since I've been here, but it feels good to be back.

Nervously I look at the time without knowing why. I look out the window and I feel like today I start a new day with the rain. At a distance the memory of a previous love appears. She doesn't see me; she walks absent minded. It's been a long time, but I start to remember and pass by the place where I left her; where I kept the moments I didn't forget. As I make my way out of the diner, I relive the night when we forgot about everything else.

I look around, but I can't see her. She's lost herself with the other people in the streets and I do the same. I want to know if she waits too.

When I'm about to give up I see her crossing a street ahead. I run to catch up to her. I stop her and she turns around. I kiss her and my heart melts when she kisses me back. The rain falls hard around us as we kiss and when we break our kiss we smile at each other.

* * *

**Really short, but I hope you guys still review and let me know what you think and if you guys have suggestions too.**


	13. Relax

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Sorry for having a sad ch since I had said they would be funny and/or smutty, but I felt like it would go in this series. To compensate, this one is B&B having some fun.**

**I would have posted this yest, but I had a group presentation due today and my grp members kept saying we needed to practice, blah, blah, blah. I had my stuff ready and they were the ones who weren't ready; I didn't even have time to present. So, blame them for getting this ch a day later.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

**In this one B&B are in an established relationship. Brennan went to Daisy's 'ladies night out' before Sweet's and Daisy's marriage. Booth went out with the guys. They return home…**

**Relax **

**(Title found in the song from Frankie Goes to Hollywood 'Relax'; listen to it as you read this, although not required)**

* * *

Brennan closed the front door to her apartment and removed her heels as she made her way to sit on the couch. Angela had really gone over the border with the whole 'ladies night out'. Brennan enjoyed the drinking and talking, but when the stripper showed up…she decided it was time to go home. Who needs to look at other guys when you have Booth at home? Brennan laughed as she remembered how she always criticized monogamy; but Booth is just all she needs.

Booth entered the apartment a few minutes after Brennan. "Hi." He kissed her temple and sat next to her on the couch. "Hi." She kissed him on the lips.

"How was the 'night out' for you girls?" Booth asked as he kicked his shoes off.

"It was good." Brennan said trying to hide her smile.

"Really? What did you girls do?" Booth asked leaning closer.

"There was drinking, talking and a stripper." Booth nudged her shoulder and wiggled his eyebrows at her. "He had symmetrical features and…" Booth knew she was teasing and kissed her lovingly. "How was yours?" Brennan asked.

"It was okay. Hodgins got Strawberry Lust."

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Brennan remembered the case where they had to question Ms. Lust and how Booth became aroused with her dance. Booth leaned closer and took her lips in a passionate kiss.

"I left when Ms. Lust showed up." He shot her his charm smile.

"Why?" Brennan asked curious.

"I've got all I need here." He hugged her closer to his body. "Did you enjoy the stripper?" He asked teasingly.

"I left when he showed up." Brennan kissed him.

"So, you didn't get a strip dance?" He joked. She shook her head 'no'. Booth rose from the couch and turned on the radio. He recognized the song as 'Relax' by Frankie Goes to Hollywood. Booth began a sexy dance as he removed his suit jacket and tossed it her way. Brennan watched attentively as he removed his tie and tossed it to the side.

He moved with the music as he slowly, but sexily, unbuttoned his shirt. Brennan licked her lips as his shirt opened and that muscular torso became visible. Booth was enjoying how her eyes raked over his body. He moved with the song as he removed his shirt and flung it to the side. He moved to his belt buckle and he smiled at how hot she looked sitting on the couch biting and licking her lips. The belt slid through the loops as he walked towards her.

Booth kissed her lips as he wrapped his arms around her and led her to the bedroom. The music was still audible in the bedroom. Booth helped her sit on the edge of the bed and moved to unbutton his pants and lower the zipper. His pants pooled at his ankles and he kicked them to the side. Brennan loved the sight before her; this was better than anything the stripper could have done. Brennan was brought back to reality when she saw his socks flying. Booth teased her by hooking his fingers on the waistband of his boxer briefs and lowering them just a bit. Brennan was disappointed when he didn't remove his underwear. Booth kissed her and pulled her to get up.

His lips kissed along her jaw as his hands lowered the zipper on the back of the dress she wore. "No." Booth stopped kissing her and looked at her. Before he could ask her 'why?, she pushed him to sit on the edge of the bed. She swayed as she lowered her dress seductively. Booth followed the dress as it fell to the floor and she stepped out of it. His eyes traveled back up her body and it was his turn to lick his lips at the sight of her in bra and panties. It didn't matter how many times he has seen her like that because it still took his breath away every time.

She had her back to him as her hips moved and a smile spread across her face when she heard him groan. She felt his hands on her hips and she followed the pull of his hands until she sat on his lap. She moaned as she felt his hard length pressing against her. He kissed her shoulder and one hand moved over her abdomen. His hand traveled lower and went under the waistband of her panties.

"You're so wet." He breathed close to her ear as he inserted one finger inside her heat. He pumped her slow and Brennan rotated her hips causing them both to moan at the feel. "I'm so glad I didn't stay over there." He said and kissed her shoulder.

"Me too." Was all she could formulate as they removed the last pieces of clothing they had on.

* * *

**Please, please review and let me know if you likey :) and if you have suggestions. **


	14. Enjoy, partner

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts. I'm still working on a few suggestions I got and I hope I'll have them done soon. The field trip was okay; I came back in one piece.**

**I'm feeling really down right now. I haven't found a job yet and I have to choose classes for next semester, and I have no money. It's like what I want is now further away and seems unreachable. It makes me question my beliefs. What's the point in being good when you're life still gets shitty? I always take what comes and keep on going, but it's so hard to stay positive when all you get is negative. Well, I guess negative and negative equals positive. (That was a bad joke.) Enough of my depressing life story and on with this story.**

**We stayed at a research facility in the middle of nowhere for our trip; the closest town was five miles away. The girls got one dorm shack thingy and the guys got one. There were two rooms with four bunk beds in each room. I got the bottom bed. Last night after everyone was settled and the lights were **_**finally**_** off, everyone slowly started to fall asleep. When I was about to fall asleep, the chick on the bottom bed of the bunk next to mine started snoring. It wasn't like 'lull you to sleep' snoring, it was the loud snoring. So, as I lied on my bed staring up at the bottom of the top bed I had the idea for this story. I guess you guys owe this to my snoring classmate.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

**Enjoy, partner.**

* * *

Brennan had sent the remains back to the Jeffersonian because there wasn't much that could be done without an ID on their victim and there wasn't a morgue anywhere near where the remains were found. The closest town was ten miles away with population twenty-six.

The partners were staying at a research facility that currently only had two other people in the facility besides the partners. They were assigned a small dorm shack; it only had a set of bunk beds and a bathroom. They were told breakfast was at seven, but they had to be there before so that they could help set up.

Booth took the bottom bunk. He couldn't sleep thinking that his partner slept right on top.  
"Bones, are you asleep?" He whispered in case she was.

"No." She answered. He heard movement and she peeked her head below, her hair falling around her face. Booth thought she looked gorgeous; she always did. "What?" She asked; they talked for about half an hour about the case and other topics.

Brennan tossed and turned, careful to not wake up Booth. She couldn't sleep knowing her partner slept right under her.

It was dark, the only light coming from the moonlight that came in through the window. Brennan looked at her cell and saw it was past midnight.

Booth was facing the wall, sound asleep. There was space in his sleeping bag, so Brennan quietly lowered the zipper of the sleeping bag and got inside. She wasn't sure why she was doing it. Her back was to him, but she could feel his body heat. They were only millimeters apart. Brennan tried to fall asleep, she was comfortable and warm. Booth wore just boxers and she wore a tank top and short shorts.

Brennan was about to sleep, when she felt Booth stir. His body pressed close to hers; his arm went over her and his hand landed on her left breast. She could feel his hardness pressing against her and his hot breath landed on the back of her neck. His hand moved, caressing her breast in the process and Brennan had to bite her lower lip to suppress her moan of pleasure at his touch.

Brennan knew it was wrong, he was asleep. It shouldn't feel good, but the wetness in her center and the throbbing between her thighs said otherwise. His hand pressed on her abdomen and Brennan wished he'd go lower. His hips thrust forward slightly and she couldn't hold back the moan as her hips rotated slowly to feel that pleasurable touch.

Booth opened his eyes when Brennan moaned and he was a bit surprised with the scene. But he liked it; he didn't know what took over him as his mouth sucked on her neck, eliciting another moan from her.

Brennan knew he wasn't asleep anymore. His hand went under the hem of her tank top and caressed the undersides of her breasts as he continued to suck on her neck. Brennan felt great pleasure with what he was doing, but she still whished he'd go lower. Her wish was granted as his hand traveled lower and went under the waistband of her shorts and panties. Brennan's moan was louder than the previous ones as his fingers dipped inside her heat. He inserted one finger and pumped her slowly. That did it and Brennan turned to face him.

They could see the others face with the dim light the moon provided. Their lips met in a passionate and needy kiss. Their tongues dueled for dominance as his hands pulled her shirt over her head. Their lips broke apart to allow the article of clothing to pass over her head and they went back to the kissing. His hands touched the newly revealed skin and gently squeezed and massaged her breasts as her hands roamed his chest.

Booth broke their kissing with a growl of pleasure when she briefly stroked him through his boxers before pulling them down. Their movements had caused the zipper of the sleeping bag to drag lower, giving them more space to move. He hooked his fingers on her shorts and panties and pulled them down. They kissed as they both kicked at their pooled clothing to have freer movements. He turned to lie on his back, taking her with him so that she was on top.

She lowered herself on his hard cock and moaned at the feeling of him filling and stretching her. She rotated her hips slowly to get acquainted to the feel of him inside her.  
Her movements gained speed sending them both higher in pleasure.

He put one hand in between their bodies to stimulate her clit. The pleasure was immense and Brennan threw her head back in ecstasy.

A loud thump was heard as Brennan hit her head with the wood that held the top bed. Booth reached a hand to caress the spot on her head she hit. It was a sweet thing for him to do and that drove her wild. She leaned forward to kiss him for all she was worth and moved her hips back and forth in an increasing manner. His hands flew to her hips and he thrust upwards to meet her every move.

"Booooooooth!" She screamed his name and bit his shoulder as the waves of pleasure shook her body. He shot his load screaming her name and kissed the part of skin he could reach.

He rolled them to be side by side. They stared at each other knowing they would have to talk about what happened. They both smiled at what they saw in the others eyes: understanding and no regret. It was the start of something good. Laughing he rolled on top of her and devoured her in kisses. Brennan couldn't remove the smile off her face as she felt him harden again.

* * *

**Reviews would be nice in these hard times:)**

**I'll try and update my other stories "Move On" and "Fell for you" by tomorrow; hopefully.**


	15. Life

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed/ commented, I really appreciate it. It felt good to get reviews, love ya guys for reading and reviewing. **

**So, I know I posted yest., but this idea popped into my head when I was in my chem. lab today. I was waiting for my sample to react and turn pink when I got this idea and then my head started racing making the plot (but don't worry, I was paying attention to my chemical reaction too). I worked on it as I rode the metro home. **

**This is for the suggestion by EmmyMayyy, finding out Brennan's pregnant. (I was going to do the Hot 'n Cold song next, but I'm still stuck on that suggestion, please forgive me.)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

**Life**

* * *

Booth, Angela, Hodgins and Cam were gathered around on the forensics platform. Brennan was called to help on the ID of ancient remains in Colorado. The team was informed last night that the lab where Brennan was working had blown up accidentally. A chemical explosion destroyed the lab and killed everyone.

The team was crying; they refused to believe their Brennan had been killed in the explosion. Booth hadn't slept the previous night thinking about his Bones. He should have gone with her; he hadn't been able to since he was going to have Parker for the weekend.

The team was talking about how they weren't going to accept that Brennan was dead until they saw her...remains. The idea horrified them.

They were silent thinking about how horrible the whole situation was. Angela stood facing the lab's entrance. Her face turned pale and she stuttered incoherently before fainting. "Angela!" Hodgins grabbed her before the love of his life hit the ground.

"What's wrong with Angela?" The sound of Brennan's voice caused everyone to still and they slowly turned to face the entrance of the lab. Gasps left their mouths and wide eyes were seen on their faces as they saw Brennan standing a few feet inside the entrance; her duffle bag on the floor.

"Bones." Booth whispered low as he started moving towards her. Brennan stared at Booth questioningly when he patted her shoulders and arms. "You're really here!" He said with excitement as he hugged her tightly.

"You're crushing me." She gasped for air. He apologized and eyed her with a smile. She was really there. He kissed her lovingly, silently trying to tell her how scared he had been at the thought of having lost her.

It took her less than a second to kiss him back. His arm went around her waist and his hand threaded in her hair as the kiss intensified. Brennan would usually refrain from such a heated display of affection at the lab, but she had missed him so much in the few days she was gone to care. They broke their kiss as the need for air was a must. They stared at each other and smiled. Booth picked up her bag and held her hand to walk her out of the Jeffersonian. She turned back and saw Hodgins and Cam smiling at each other and releasing a sigh of relief.

Booth drove speeding to his apartment and when they got there he walked hand in hand with her inside his apartment. Once the door to his apartment was closed, he kissed her again. "We were told you were dead." Brennan saw the pan in his eyes when he said that. "There was an explosion at the lab you were working at and they said everyone had died."

"I'm so sorry." She kissed him this time. "I left a day earlier than expected and didn't call you because I wanted to surprise you." She cupped his cheek in her hand and he hugged her tight, not hurting her.

"I'm so glad you're here." He breathed in her ear.

He kissed down her neck as his hands pulled her shirt up to remove it. "Booth, I'm dirty." She told him even as she raised her arms for him to remove her shirt. "I need to take a shower." He nodded.

He removed her clothing slowly and pressed kisses on her lips as he removed every garment. He removed his clothes quickly and stepped in the shower with her. The warm water cascaded down on them. Booth kissed her as he began to soap her body. He poured shampoo on his hands and washed her hair. He quickly soaped his body and shampooed his hair and they stepped under the spray again together, allowing the water to wash the soap and shampoo off.

They kissed and remained under the spray of water even as the soap had washed off. Brennan could fell his hard member pressing against her body; she was wet for him. She tried to stroke him, but his hands tangled with hers and he continued to kiss her lovingly.

He stepped out of the shower and quickly dried himself before helping her out of the shower. He dried her carefully and lovingly wrapped the towel around her body.

They entered his bedroom, still kissing. She removed the towel and fell on the bed, pulling him with her. They continued to kiss as he guided his hard member to her wet center and they ate each others moans with their kisses as he entered her in one swift thrust. He moved slowly at first, but as their kisses intensified even more, his movements grew in speed and strength; shattering together.

He rolled them so she could lie on top and caressed her back soothingly as they regained their normal breathing. She placed her head on his chest and allowed the beating of his heart to sooth her too.

"Why did you come back a day earlier?" He asked and she shifted to look at him.

She smiled as she spoke, "I found out I'm pregnant and I couldn't wait to share the news with you." She nodded a 'yes' as his eyes widened and a huge smile spread across his face.

"Yeah?" He asked excitedly as his arms wrapped around her form. They kissed as he rolled them on their sides. Booth placed his hand over her flat abdomen and smiled up at her as she covered his hand with hers. "I love you." He told her before placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"I love you too." She told him and pulled him in for a more serious kiss.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think:)**


	16. Come in or coming

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts for the last one; there will be a companion piece later on for that one. **

**So I had to choose my classes for fall today and I almost cried because all the Biology labs were full except for one on Thursdays from 7-9:45pm. That means, if I get the money to pay for next semester, that I'm gonna miss all the new season six eps from Bones. (well, if they stick to the same sched.) I'm gonna have to watch those eps online(sniffle). Sucks how one class ruins a good sched.**

**This was a suggestion by EmmyMayyy: Booth and Brennan walked in on. The other two suggestions I'm working on is the sex talk Booth has with his son Parker and Hot 'n Cold.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

**Come in or coming**

He buried himself deep inside her as he shot his load. They were in ecstasy as the waves of pleasure washed over their bodies. He collapsed on top of her and was about to roll them on their sides when a squeal captured their attention. They turned their heads and stared at the doorway. Angela and Jared stood there.

"Can I help you?" Booth asked sarcastically with annoyance. He did a good job of covering Brennan's body with his.

"Uhmm…I was over to invite you for lunch, bro. I saw Angela outside and we knocked, but you didn't answer. I saw both of your cars outside, so I knew you guys were here. That fake rock by your front door doesn't fool anybody." Jared had a huge grin on his face and Angela couldn't stop squealing.

"We called out and we thought you answered 'come in'." Angela said trying to control her squealing.

"But maybe it was 'coming' and we misheard." Jared said, the grin still plastered on his face.

"Can you guys give us a minute?" Booth said through clenched teeth. _Was it too much to ask for a little privacy?_ Booth thought. Brennan smiled at the way Booth was handling the situation. Jared and Angela exited the bedroom and closed the door behind them. They smiled at each other as they walked down the hall to the living room.

Booth flipped them on the bed so she could lie on top. He kissed her as his hands wrapped around her body.

"You know Angela enjoyed watching your naked body." Brennan said in a voice that made Booth not want to let go of her. Reluctantly he released his grip and they went in for a quick shower. The shower was turning nothing but quick so they had to resort to turning on the cold water.

"Hi, Booth." Angela told him with a smile and a voice that made Booth feel like he was still naked.

Jared talked with Booth in the living room as Angela dragged Brennan to the kitchen.

Angela began to squeal again. "You do know Booth and I have had a relationship for a while, right?" Brennan asked her friend teasingly.

"I know. It's just I thought I'd never see the day when you two hit the sheets. I'm so happy for you." Angela knew that Brennan and Booth had sex, but it was different actually seeing them. "And Booth is hotter naked." Angela said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Brennan told her friend, trying to sound reprimanding, but it came out in a laugh instead.

Later that night they settled on the couch. "I'm not leaving the fake rock by door anymore." Booth told her as he pulled her to sit on his lap. He kissed her lips softly. Brennan shifted to straddle his thighs and intensified their kiss.

"Shall we continue where we left off?" She asked, whispering seductively in his ear and enjoying as his grip tightened on her hips.

**I know, kinda short and not really smutty, but hope you guys liked it. Please review and let me know if you guys liked it.**


	17. A night of drinks

**Thanks for the awesome reviews and alerts; I haven't gotten around to replying, but I've read them and they make me happy:). **

**This idea popped into my head after I watched the ep 'The Cinderella in the Cardboard'. In the closing scene the partners are drinking creating the idea of a night of drinks that leads to some B&B nakedness!**

The partners headed to Brennan's place for drinks to celebrate the closure of their latest case. They drank from her good scotch and turned it into a drinking game.

Soon they were drunk and laughing at nothing in particular.

"It's so hot in here." Booth complained as he removed his shirt.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Brennan protested and removed her shirt too. Booth whistled at the sight of her breasts still covered by her bra. His drunkenness removed his inhibitions. Brennan smiled seductively and leaned closer to him.

They stood close to each other and her smile turned wider as she closed the space between them to kiss him. They laughed as their lips met over and over again as their tongues tasted the alcohol in the mouth of the other. His hard length pressed against her abdomen and one of her hands gave him a tug over his clothing. He moaned and she dropped to her knees in front of him.

His breath hitched as he watched her hands work on his belt. She lowered his pants and boxers with one pull. Brennan shot him a wicked look after staring at his cock; it stood firm and hard.

He kicked his shoes and the pooled clothing on his feet and grabbed her arms to bring her back up. His hands went to her back and he quickly unfastened her bra, allowing it to fall to the floor. His lips kissed a trail down her neck to her breasts until he reached her jeans and quickly removed them along with her panties. He stood and walked them back to fall on the couch.

Their kisses were passionate and desperate as their hands roamed the body of their partner. In their desperate touches and kisses they fell off the couch with Brennan falling on top of Booth. They stared at each other and broke into laughter as they saw the other was okay.

They were too drunk to take it beyond kisses and touches. Booth closed his eyes just for a sec, but was soon asleep. "Booth!" Brennan whined even as she placed her head on his muscular abs and her left hand coming to rest on his upper left thigh, her fingers just millimeters away from touching his cock as she also fell asleep.

Brennan kept her eyes closed even as she woke, trying to enjoy not completely feeling the effects of the night of drinking yet. _Yes, we had way too much to drink._ She thought. As her surroundings became clear to her, she couldn't help but notice the warm, hard yet soft surface her head rested on. She slowly opened her eyes and gave a slight jump as she stared at the morning erection in front of her.

Brennan's jump woke Booth and he opened his eyes quickly before closing them. _Shit, we had too much to drink._ He thought. He felt a weight on his stomach and was shocked when he saw Brennan's head rested there and they were both naked! _What the hell did we do?_ He asked himself.

Brennan asked herself the same question. She felt his muscles tense and she pulled back into a sitting position. They stared at each other silently, neither knowing what to say. To their relief Brennan's cell, that rested on the coffee table, buzzed.

Booth felt himself grow impossibly harder as he stared at her gorgeous body and was thankful her attention was on her cell. "We have a case." She said after clearing her throat. "I'm going to take a quick shower. You can you use the one in the guest room." She said as she collected her clothing and went for a shower.

As Brennan showered, short images from the previous night popped into her head. She remembered removing her shirt, Booth's pants and boxers. She turned the water to cold in order to speedy her shower and keep her mind away from the arousing images of the previous night.

Booth showered quickly, the cold water cooling his arousal. He faintly remembered whistling at his Bones when she removed her shirt and when he kissed his way down her chest and abdomen to remove her jeans and panties.

The case kept them occupied for days and they didn't touch the subject of their night of drinks. When the case was over, Booth invited Brennan over to his place to after they celebrated with chinese.

After talking for a while, Brennan rose to leave. "Wait." He said, placing a hand on her arm; they still needed to talk about the most important subject. "We need to talk." Brennan knew what he wanted to talk about and knew he was right. She sat down and they looked into each others eyes. "Maybe it was the alcohol that loosened us up and allowed us to do what we really want and feel." He scooted closer and placed his hands on her cheeks. "You're very special to me." He said, knowing that she wasn't ready for the 'I love you' speech. He leaned and placed a soft kiss on her lips and she kissed back. They smiled at each other when they broke their kiss. "I don't remember everything that happened that night, but I'm pretty sure we didn't consume the act." He said with a small chuckle. "There were no signs of...you know…" Brennan smiled at his prudishness. "I was clean." He said as he leaned for another kiss.

"Yeah, so was I." She said before meeting his lips for a deep kiss. As they continued to kiss and those kisses intensified, their hands were quick to remove their clothing.

Booth was on his back on the carpet as Brennan straddled his thighs. It was nothing like they ever imagined their first time to be like, but it felt right. Brennan lowered herself on his cock and began to move. His hands fell on her hips, encouraging her movements.

Her moves were fast as his hands went up and down her sides ,caressing the undersides of her breasts before going down to her hips again, as he thrust up to meet her moves. She leaned forward and their lips met in a needy kiss. Booth flipped them to be on top and drove into her in fast, hard thrusts sensing she was close. Her legs wrapped around his waist urging him to go faster, harder.

"It was a good thing we didn't do this that night." He panted as he gave the final thrust that sent her over the edge. His name escaping in a shout from her lips as the waves of pleasure washed over her. Her orgasm drew his and he shot his load, lightly biting her right shoulder before screaming her name.

He rolled them to be on their sides after collapsing next to her on the carpet. She swung a leg over his hip and pressed their bodies together. "I agree." She responded to his earlier comment.

"Yeah, it would have been a crime to do this and not remember in detail how it felt." He  
whispered before kissing her deeply.

They laughed as they managed to get up from the floor and run to his bedroom to continue their exploring.

**Oh,oh,oh. Please review:)**


	18. Que vida la mia, what a life

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts; hope you guys like this one and if you don't, I'd like to know:) Still working on the sex talk and hot 'n cold suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

**We know Brennan speaks six languages (something like that). From the woman in the garden ep we know she speaks Spanish, plus her trips to Guatemala and El Salvador reinforce that piece of info. **

**A new agent at the FBI asks Brennan out in an unusual manner. Will she go out w/him? What will Booth do? (Not smutty, sorry if it disappoints you:(**

**Que Vida la Mia (title from the song 'Que vida la mia' by Reik; listen to it if you can, for the beat. If you don't speak Spanish I'll translate at the end of this chap:)**

Special Agent Andres Suarez, an exchange agent from Los Angeles, has had his eye on Brennan since he started at the bureau. (An exchange program between agents and cities is a new program the FBI is trying.) Agent Suarez, a tall handsome hottie, has been evaluating how to ask Brennan out. He knows, by the way the other agents look at her, that there's more than one that would like to go out with her. He imagines that she's probably been asked out a lot and he needs a unique way of asking her out. A familiar song plays on his radio as he drives to the Hoover and the idea light bulb turns on. He pulls into his parking space with a smile.

Brennan started walking to the elevators since Booth was still fighting with the vending machine for eating his dollar and not releasing the bag of chips he choose. After a few steps out of the room where Booth was in, a tall handsome agent approach her. A Latino, dark brown hair, warm brown eyes, well built too, and carrying a guitar.

Booth had finally gotten his bag of chips and was heading out to catch his Bones. Sweets finished preparing his coffee and walked with Booth. They stopped right outside the room when they heard a guitar playing. A man was standing in front of Brennan, singing to her.

"_Me despierto en la mañana, para verte pasar,_

_y tenerte en mi mente por el resto del dia..._

_Que vida, la mia..._

_Aun no se tu nombre y ya eres dueña de mi,_

_y me paso todo el dia imaginando tu risa..._

_Que vida, la mia..._

_Nose que hacer, para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor,_

_y acaricia tu piel..._

_Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte,_

_dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte,_

_Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo,_

_dame una señal, solo dame una mirada,_

_si estas a mi lado, a mi no me importa nada,_

_ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por_

_probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti..._

_Solo dime que si..._"

Agent Suarez shot Brennan flirtatious smiles as he sang and played the guitar, knowing that if he got sanctioned for this he wouldn't regret it. Brennan returned the smiles.

Booth watched as the man flirted with his Bones and how his Bones was following along. Sweets noticed the jealousy in Booth and smiled, knowing how the agent felt towards Brennan. "What is he saying?" Booth asked Sweets. Sweets shrugged, he didn't know. Booth understood a word here and there; but he didn't have to understand all the words to know the guy was asking her out.

"Special Agent Andres Suarez." He said after he ended the song, extending a hand towards her.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan." She said as she shook his hand. They smiled at each other, not letting go of the other's hand.

Booth walked behind Brennan and put his arm around her shoulders, walking with her towards the elevators. "Sorry, we have a case." Booth told the other agent as he walked her away. Agent Suarez smiled as he heard Brennan say 'We don't have a case.'

Hacker had seen the scene too. "A song? Why didn't I think of that?" He said as he walked to his office.

"Why did you say we had a case?" Brennan asked Booth as they hopped on his SUV.

"You said you wanted to get back to the lab." He said, pulling out of his parking space. He didn't miss the 'couldn't you have given me a few more minutes back there' glare she sent his way.

"So, what was he saying?" Booth asked trying to sound casual after a short period of silence.

Brennan chuckled, "That he would like to get to know me better and go out with me." Booth clenched the steering wheel tighter, his knuckles turning white.

"Since it is Friday, would you like to grab a drink after work?" Booth asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"Sure." She told him before exiting the vehicle and walking up the Jeffersonian steps.

Booth was going to pick Brennan up at her place at seven. He got home at six and had one hour to get ready. He showered, quickly got ready and drove to her place and knocked on her door at exactly seven.

"Just give me a sec, Booth." Booth stepped inside her apartment as Brennan ran to her bedroom to grab her coat.

They went to the Founding Fathers for a drink. They talked and enjoyed each other's company; just like always. Booth excused himself from the table they were sitting at to go to the bathroom. When he came back he saw Agent Suarez talking to her. The bar wasn't very busy, so it was easy for Booth to hear what Brennan said.

"I appreciate the offer, but I can't. I'm here with my partner." Brennan offered apologetically. He asked if she wanted to go out some other time. Brennan had enjoyed the flirting, but she had no intention of taking it past that. She was waiting for another FBI agent. She apologized again and said she rather not go out with him; she didn't want to upset her partner. Agent Suarez smiled at her as he left, knowing he had tried.

Booth smiled as he walked to sit with his Bones. She had turned down the other agent to not upset him.

Booth drove her home and walked with her to her front door. Brennan opened her front door and turned around to say goodbye. Booth said goodbye too and planted a kiss on her cheek before leaving. Brennan entered her apartment with a huge smile on her face. "What was that all about?"

**Please review and let me know if you likey and if you guys would like a short continuation with actual smut for the two:)**

**Here's the piece of song the agent sang to Brennan translated (by me, the translation I mean) for those of you who don't speaky Spanish. **

_**I wake up in the morning to see you pass (by)**_

_**And have you on my mind for the rest of the day…**_

_**What a life, mine**_

_**I don't know your name yet and you're already my owner,**_

_**I spend all day imagining your laughter…**_

_**What a life, mine**_

_**I don't know what to do, to be the air around you,**_

_**That caresses your skin…**_

_**I just want to converse, I just want to know you,**_

_**Give me some of your time to convince you,**_

_**I just want to be your friend, and I'm dying to go out with you,**_

_**Give me a sign, just a look,**_

_**If you're by my side, I don't care about anything else,**_

_**I already want to be in your arms, and I'm dying to**_

_**Taste your lips, red, full of you…**_

_**Just say yes…**_


	19. 1:56 am

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts and for being open to the song since it was in another language. This is a continuation for the last chap; to give it some closure…hope you guys like it:)**

**kaloblack suggested a b&b advent, but it turned into a short fic. It's titled 'Let Go' if anyone's interested in reading it:)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

Booth had been tossing in bed since he got home. He couldn't stop thinking about that agent who asked his Bones out. Yes, she had told him no in the end, but she _had_ returned his flirting. Booth rose from his bed and grabbed some clothes to change into. Enough was enough; he was going to muster up his confidence and talk to her.

_Booth kissed Brennan passionately and it took her a few seconds to respond, but when she did...they caught on fire. They stumbled back and fell on her couch with Booth on top. _

_They broke their passionate kisses and stared at each other. Booth searched her eyes for any signs that she didn't want this...them. But her smile told him he had nothing to worry about._

_Clothes flew across Brennan's living room. It took them seconds to remove the other's clothing. Booth kissed down her neck, moving her breasts creating the most delicious sensations along the way._

_He positioned himself at her entrance...this was it...when they would become one. They kissed one more time as he got ready to enter her heat..._

*knock, knock, knock* 

Brennan was awoken by the incessant knocking on her front door. The loud knocking echoed through her apartment. Brennan turned her night lamp on and squinted her eyes to look at the time. It read 1:56 am. Groaning, she rose from the bed to see who was at her door at such a late hour.

"What are you doing here, Booth?" She asked, still sleepy as he stepped inside. Closing the door she turned to face him. "Do we have a case?" She fought to vanish the sleepiness.

"No." He said, unable to start the conversation he's wanted to have with her for so long.

Brennan sat on her couch, with her feet curled up and Booth sat next to her. "I wanna talk about something." Booth said. Brennan had her eyes closed, but nodded that she was listening. Booth took a deep breath, "I wanna talk about us." He placed a hand on her knee. Her eyes shot wide open to stare at him. "I want _us_ to happen." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips. It was a slow, soft kiss.

When they broke their kiss a smile spread across Brennan's face as _she_ leaned forward to capture his lips in a more serious kiss.

**Please review:) **

**kaloblack brought it to my attention that I had been making you guys suffer with no b&b advents, so I'm posting another advent chap hopefully before the day ends:)**


	20. Hot n Cold

**B&B established relationship in this one. Booth and Brennan are having a discussion in Brennan's office. Hodgins and Angela are watching from the forensic platform, but they can't hear anything the two are saying. Funny (I hope); no smut in this one.**

**The italic black letters are the song Hodgins and Angela are listening.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or hot n cold.**

**Hot n Cold**

It was late afternoon and the Jeffersonian was mostly empty. Booth and Brennan had been in a discussion for the past half hour. Angela was watching them from the forensic platform since the blinds in Brennan's office were pushed to one side. Angela was waiting for Hodgins to finish up whatever he was doing with his bugs so they could go home. She had stepped on the forensic platform to chill as she waited for her Hodgie and had caught sight of the heated discussion the partners were in. Initially Angela had tried to make out what they were saying, but eventually gave up.

Hodgins spotted Angela on the forensic platform and walked up the steps. He found Angela listening to her ipod and watching the two partners in Brennan's office.

"What are you doing?" Hodgins asked as he took one earphone from Angela and put it in his ear. A song was finishing and another one was starting. He followed Angela's gaze and he too watched the partners in their discussion.

_**You change your mind**_

_**Like a girl changes clothes**_

_**Yeah you, PMS**_

_**Like a bitch**_

_**I would know**_

Hodgins and Angela saw Booth making gestures with his hands. Brennan pointed a finger at him and walked around her desk to stand face to face with him.

_**And you**_

_**Over-think**_

_**Always speak**_

_**Cryptically**_

Booth shook a finger at Brennan, taking a step closer to her.

_**I should know**_

_**That you're no good for me**_

Brennan placed her hands on her hips, leaning even closer.

_**Cause you're hot then you're cold**_

_**You're yes then you're no**_

_**You're in and you're out**_

_**You're up and you're down**_

The hand gestures continued as the partners walked to stand in front of the couch in the anthropologist's office.

_**You're wrong when it's right**_

_**It's black and it's white**_

_**We fight, we break up**_

_**We kiss, we make up**_

The partners stood face to face; each with their hands on their hips.

_**You!**_

_**You don't really want to stay, no**_

_**You!**_

_**But you don't really want to go-oh**_

Booth paced and shook his head in a 'no' fashion.

_**You're hot then you're cold**_

_**You're yes then you're no**_

_**You're in and you're out**_

_**You're up and you're down**_

Brennan grabbed Booth's arm to bring him back to stand in front of her.

_**We used to be**_

_**Just like twins**_

_**So in sync**_

_**The same energy**_

_**Now's a dead battery**_

Brennan pulled Booth for a short hug.

_**Used to laugh (used to laugh)**_

_**Bout nothing (bout nothing)**_

_**Now you're plain (now you're plain)**_

_**Boring (boring)**_

Booth's head fell back in laughter as he raised his hands in the air.

Hodgins nudged Angela's arm lightly so they could leave. Angela turned her ipod off and they headed down the platform steps hand in hand. "I hope those two work whatever it is out." Angela told Hodgins as they crossed the lab's entrance doors.

"No, you cheated!" Booth accused playfully as Brennan removed her lab coat.

"No, I didn't. I beat you fair and square." Brennan laughed as she put her jacket on.

"There was no way you were able to do that grind without cheating." Booth chuckled and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Parker explained what each button was for and I just went from there." Brennan clarified that she didn't cheat. "I'm not a cheater." She told him with a smile as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

Booth placed his arm over Brennan's shoulders as they walked out of her office. "Fine, but I want a rematch and I get to be Tony Hawk this time." Booth told Brennan.

"Fine." She pecked his lips softly as they crossed the lab's entrance doors.

**Please review:) **

**Did you guys like it? Did you get it? (the partners' discussion was about Brennan winning Booth at a video game, lol)**


	21. Qs and Answers

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts. This one is the sex talk EmmyMayyy suggested. **

**This is a B&B established relationship:)**

**The shout out goes to kaloblack who tossed ideas back and forth with me and gave this a read. (She was more than a Beta for this one:)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

"No 'buts', Bones. We'll wait for you at the diner." Before Brennan could say something else, Booth hung up.

Originally Booth was going to pick Brennan up for lunch, but Rebecca had allowed Parker to have lunch with his dad. Brennan had told Booth that she didn't want to ruin his father-son time, but he told her he wouldn't have any of that. He was going to pick up Parker and Brennan would meet them at the diner. And Booth had made it very clear that if she didn't go, they would come to take her for lunch.

Booth and Parker made it to the diner before Brennan. They ordered their food and since Brennan had told Booth she'd be there soon, he ordered her favorite salad for her. Parker talked about his week and Booth listened intently as their food arrived.

"Can I ask you a question?" Parker asked his dad.

"Of course, Parker. You know you can talk to me about anything you want." Booth told his son sincerely, not imagining what his ten year old son had to ask.

"I know, it's just my friend Peter asked his mom a question and she fainted." Parker stared at Booth, waiting for his dad to say something.

"What is it?" Booth asked as he took a drink of his soda. Booth chocked on his drink and coughed as it hit him what his son wanted to talk about. _The question the child wanted answered._

Brennan saw Parker and Booth sitting at the usual table they used by the window. Booth's back was to her, so it was only until she sat next to him that she noticed he was coughing.

"Hi, Parker. What's wrong with him?" Brennan asked the boy with a smile.

"Hi, Bones." Parker greeted back with a smile. "I asked him, why do girls have periods and boys don't?" Brennan tried to hold back her chuckle as she understood what was wrong with Booth. Booth turned red as a tomato at hearing the question again and seeing that Brennan was trying to hold back her laughter. _She's enjoying this._ Booth thought.

Parker said how the boys and the girls were shown a video, separately, of the changes their bodies would undergo during puberty. Parker and his friend Peter heard the girls talking about how they were going to get their periods and he wanted to know why boys wouldn't get one.

Seeing that Booth was stuttering to answer the question, Brennan decided to answer the boy. "Girls have periods because they have a uterus and the uterus sheds it's lining monthly if there isn't a pregnancy. Then it starts building up the lining again, then there's ovulation, the egg comes down, if the egg doesn't get fertilized then the uterus sheds its lining again to prepare for the next cycle…" Booth watched mouth wide open as Brennan went on explaining and as he saw that his son was nodding.

"OKAY, that's enough. Parker doesn't need a doctorate on the subject." Booth cut Brennan off before she drew the child pictures.

"It's best he hears it from someone who knows instead of getting the wrong information." Brennan turned to Booth and told him that educating children at an early age is helpful for their development. Booth shifted on his seat, he was very uncomfortable at the moment.

"Thank you, Bones." Parker told Brennan, thankful she had answered his question. The child ate his lunch and Brennan did the same. Booth was amazed at how Brennan and Parker were able to move on to their food after that conversation.

B&B

After lunch Booth drove his son back to Rebecca's. "Hey, when I have you next weekend I'll be prepared to answer any _more_ questions you have." Booth told his son once he parked the SUV in Rebecca's driveway. Booth knew his son was growing up and his Bones was right, it's best if Parker gets the right info.

"Thanks, daddy." Parker hugged and kissed his dad goodbye, proud that his dad was willing to answer questions of that sort.

Booth pulled out of the driveway and made the mental note to stop by his local library to grab a book that would _help_ him have _that_ talk with Parker.

B&B

It was Thursday night and the partners went to Brennan's place to celebrate the closure of their latest case. They finished their Thai food and sat on her couch to drink the rest of their beers, enjoying each other's company.

"I got you this." Brennan gave Booth a book that would help Booth answer any questions Parker could ask about bodily changes and stuff of that sort. "I know you have him this weekend…this will help make it easier for you to answer his questions." She took a drink from her beer and Booth thanked her as he took the book from her. "What I don't understand is how you can talk about your conquests in high school, but you can't answer a ten year old's question." Brennan told him with a light chuckle. "And I _know_ you're not a prude."

Booth placed his head on her lap and stared up at her. "Hey, that's not fair." He told her with a fake shocked expression. Brennan smiled and shook her head. "Look, it's just…my little boy's growing up. I just didn't expect him to ask me that question. I wasn't prepared." He leaned up to kiss her sweetly. "Thanks for answering his question and for the book." He shot her his charm smile. "And it was hard for me to talk about sex with you before we became a couple because it was hard to talk and not do it with you." He told her suggestively, leaning forward to place a passionate kiss on her lips.

Clothes flew as they made their way to her bedroom. Kissing they fell on the bed as their lips and hands roamed the other's body.

He entered her in one quick thrust and together they set a satisfying rhythm.

"Booth!" She screamed his name as her orgasm shook her body. Her name left his lips as he shot his load inside her heat.

They kissed as he rolled them to lie on their sides. Smiling and laughing, they snuggled close to each other.

The next morning as they headed out of her apartment, Brennan told Booth that he would do fine when he had his talk with Parker. Kissing her, he thanked her and drove her to the Jeffersonian.

B&B

That weekend Booth had his talk with Parker and as the conversation progressed, Booth eased and found that it was easier than he had thought.

**Let me know what you thought of this one:)**


	22. Time with family

**Thanks to all you b&b advent readers and for the reviews and alerts:)**

**So, it's that time again: FINALS WEEK (sour face:(. I had my calc final today…it was horrible. I was all nervous and freaking out…five minutes before it started I said to myself 'breathe…you got this' (I'm such a liar to myself, lol) but I got through it and I feel I did decent/good on it:)**

**So with being finals week and all, this chapter came out fluffy (couldn't write anything else, good contrast to the stress of studying for fianls:)**

**Some reviewers asked for more on the 'Life' (ch15- the Brennan's pregnant chap, remember?) What I plan on doing is having chaps that give a snap shot on different times throughout the pregnancy and if you guys want also once the baby's born. So, this one takes place a few weeks after she came back (in chap 15). After a long week of work, the partners planned on having a relaxing weekend with Parker and a little fun (wink, wink) at night…only Jared and his wife to be Padme show up for the weekend…**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Booth lied on his back on a blanket placed on the carpeted floor of his living room. He lied between the couch and the coffee table. The living room was dimly illuminated by the outside street lights and moon light that came in through the blinds on the window. Rolling on his left side to face the couch, Booth's right hand made its way up to tap his Bones, who slept on the couch. Her back was to him, but as soon as she felt his hand running lightly up and down her back she turned. She hung her head to look down at him, her hair falling around her face. Booth smiled at her as he lifted the blanket over his body, waggling his brow suggestively for her to join him. Brennan gave him a sexy smile and settled next to him on the floor.

Jared and Padme were in DC for the weekend, wanting to spend some time with Booth; their visit a surprise as the partners and Parker were getting ready to go to bed. Offering his place to them, Booth and Brennan slept in the living room, giving up the bedroom to Padme and Jared.

Lying on their sides they kissed softly at first as his hand went up and down her back, her hands caressing his chest. Chuckling softly he moved them so he lied on his back and she could lie on top.

"I don't think we can be quiet." Brennan whisper seductively in his ear, before placing wet kisses on his neck. A low moan escaped his lips, his hands going under the hem of her tank top. His hands touched her skin, sending the most delicious signals through her body, increasing her arousal.

Smiling that seductive smile that drove him crazy, Brennan's hand stroked him over his pajama pants, swallowing his moan with a kiss. 

Her hand was about go under the waistband of his pajama pants and boxers as his hands were going up and down her sides, grazing the sides of her breasts every time, as they kissed passionately. They heard footsteps, stopped their ministrations and turned to see who it was.

Parker padded barefoot on the carpet and went to lie on the couch, pulling the blanket Brennan had left there over his body. The partners stared at each other, giving the other apologetic smiles, resting their foreheads together. _Not tonight :(_ Their eyes silently told the other.

They lied on their sides, facing the couch; Brennan's back pressed against his chest. He kissed her cheek, whispering 'I love you.' She brought a hand back to touch his face as she whispered that she loved him too. He placed a hand over her abdomen, his face buried in her neck as they closed their eyes to try and get some sleep.

B&B

Parker woke up to the noise that came from the kitchen the next morning. He got off the couch, careful not to step on Brennan, who was now facing the coffee table and snuggled close to Booth's back with her hand resting on his hip.

"Good morning, Parker." Jared greeted the child. Parker greeted his uncle back, who was cooking up some breakfast. Padme entered the kitchen greeting the boy and her soon to be husband.

"What is this?" Parker asked, a disgusted facial expression as Jared handed him a plate of food.

"They're pancakes." Jared said with a smile, as he served more plates.

"Who threw them up?" Parker asked, eyeing the food suspiciously. The pancakes looked like scrambled eggs; all messy on the plate. Padme couldn't hold back her chuckle and Jared faked a hurt expression.

"Parker, be nice." Booth told his son as he entered the kitchen. Booth greeted his brother and his soon to be sister in a law. Brennan walked in after Booth, saying good morning to the others in the kitchen.

"It looks toxic." Parker whispered to Brennan as she sat next to him and Jared handed her a plate. Padme and Booth also sat down, Booth next to his Bones. They all made space to accommodate Jared in the small round table.

Booth and Parker were poking their food, afraid to take a bite. Padme was busy trying to control her laughter at seeing their faces.

"Hey, I know I don't get a ten in presentation, but it's good." Jared said as he sat down after serving himself.

Brennan was the brave one and took a forkful in her mouth first. "Interesting..." She said, trying to keep a straight face. Parker would rather have cereal. He was used to the cooking from his mother, his father and even Bones' cooking, especially her mac and cheese…but uncle Jared's 'pancakes' looked like they would make him sick.

Brennan broke into laughter at seeing Booth's horrified face. "It's good, it really is." She said, taking another forkful into her mouth to prove her point. Everyone started eating, and it really was good, although the presentation was nowhere near a ten.

After breakfast, they all headed out to the park. It wasn't often that Jared and Padme visited DC and it was nice to see them from time to time.

B&B

At night, Booth and Brennan settled on the floor again, cushioned with blankets underneath. They lied holding each other, contently. Brennan's head rested on his chest, her hand going up and down his right side as Booth's left hand stroked her back lovingly. They heard Parker scream and quickly got up and went to the boy's bedroom.

Booth turned the light on; the night lamp in the room didn't illuminate much. "What's wrong?" Booth asked his son worried.

"A spider!" Parker said loudly, pointing a finger to the desk by his bed.

"Bones, a spider." Booth stood behind Brennan and Brennan shook her head. She walked over to the desk and used a piece of paper to transfer the arachnid towards the window, leaving it on the ledge outside and closing the window.

"What's wrong?" Padme and Jared asked, standing by the doorway.

"A spider..." Booth said and Jared screamed, sounding like a small child, and stood behind Padme.

"Wow. These Booth boys are scared of spiders." Padme said, chuckling and shaking her head.

"And Jared screamed very loud." Brennan said, her own chuckle soft.

"It was a yelp." Jared defended.

"No, no you screamed." Padme commented as they went back to bed.

"Afraid of a little spider?" Brennan teased Booth as they sat on the couch.

"They're not my favorite." Booth said. "Just like snakes are not your favorite." He teased, reminding her of the fork tongue.

"I don't want to sleep in my room." Parker said, sitting next to Booth on the couch.

"Yeah, what if there are more spiders?" Booth commented, Brennan shot him a glare as she stood and extended a hand towards Parker.

"I'll sleep with you." Brennan told the boy and walked with him back to the bedroom.

Booth tossed and turned on the floor, unable to fall asleep. He knew it was because he didn't have Brennan next to him to cuddle with. He had gotten used to sleeping with her like that and now he found it almost impossible to fall asleep without her by his side.  
He rose from the floor and went to the bathroom.

On his way back to the living room he stopped by Parker's room and placed a quick kiss on his Bones forehead and his son's cheek. He loved them a lot and it made him happy that his Bones and his son Parker liked each other. Booth smiled as he remembered how excited Parker got when they told him he would soon have a little brother or sister.

Closing the door quietly, Booth returned to the living room. He turned the TV on, and set the volume low, watching a late night showing of 'The Simpsons'.

B&B

Brennan woke up early the next morning. Glancing at the clock in Parker's room before she headed out, she saw that it was few minutes after six. She made a quick stop by the bathroom before walking to the living room. She lied on the floor, placing her head on Booth's shoulder.

"Hey, good morning." He turned to give her a soft kiss. "Did Parker kick you out of the bed?" He asked teasingly. Brennan smiled as she shook her head 'no'. They lied closed together, kissing and caressing each other.

"Mmmm, after a long week of work…we haven't had a chance to…" Booth kissed her neck and caressed her inner thighs to suggest what he had in mind.

"We can take a _'shower'_ together." Brennan suggested, slipping her hand inside his pajama pants and cupping him in her hand. He nodded in agreement, it was still early.

They stepped inside the shower, kissing passionately. Their moans were drowned by the sound of the water that cascaded down their bodies.

His hard member brushed along her inner thigh and neither could hold back any longer; they had been waiting for days and they needed it…they needed each other.

Her back rested against the shower wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Kissing her passionately, Booth entered her in one quick thrust. Both moved together to reach that much needed release, knowing that they would have time for slow when they were alone.

Booth rested his forehead against hers as they tried to control their breathing after the mind blowing orgasm that had shook their bodies.

They soaped up and where rinsing off the soap when there was a loud knocking on the door.

"Hurry up! I have to go!" Parker shouted as he shifted on his feet, trying to hold it in.

Sighing and smiling, Booth placed a sweet kiss on Brennan's lips before exiting the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door. Parker quickly did his business, washed his hands and exited the bathroom. When Parker left, Brennan exited the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. Booth went to grab some clothes from their room so they could change.

Booth knocked on the door and Jared opened it. Since Padme was taking a shower in the bathroom that was inside the bedroom, Booth quickly grabbed some clothes and headed out of the room.

Much to Parker's pleasure, Booth made breakfast. They all sat down and had breakfast. Enjoying the light conversation as they ate.

Jared and Padme congratulated Booth and Brennan again, for the pregnancy, before they left at around lunch time.

"Wanna go grab lunch at the diner?" Booth asked Brennan and Parker, who were seated on the couch. They nodded and headed out to lunch.

Rebecca called Booth and picked up Parker at the diner since she was closer to the diner than Booth's place.

Brennan and Booth walked hand in hand to his SUV after Rebecca picked up Parker. Smiling at each other, knowing that they had ALONE time for the rest of their Sunday.

B&B

"OOOHHHHH, BOOONNESSS…" Booth closed his eyes, enjoying what her hands were doing to his body. "YESSSSSSSSS…RIGGGTTTHH THHHEEEREEE…" His hands fisting the sheets.

"Mmmmm…." She whispered in his ear, leaning back so her hands gave his back one last rub. She sat on his lower back, straddling his sides. "Feels better, doesn't it?" She asked as she moved to lie on her front, next to him.

"After two nights of sleeping on the floor, yeah, feels good." He told her, leaning closer to kiss her lips. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer and intensifying their kiss.

**Wow, that was a long chap. Review and let me know if you liked it:) and if the whole snap shots during the pregnancy is something you guys would like to continue to read. **

**Who else cooks like Jared? (raised my hand) Yup, my presentation ain't the best, but it's not toxic. (about all I can make is pasta, lol; but my pancakes have a nice presentation:)**


	23. Permission to

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts:) and thanks to kaloblack for reading this over and making suggestions, and who's like my beta know. (Haven't asked yet,lol)**

**So, I'm trying to finish a term paper and study for my last two finals, but it's so HARD. As a little break I wrote this chap, and now I'll go finish my work and study:)**

**In this one Booth gives Brennan permission to….and she takes up the offer surprising Booth. Funny, I hope.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

"Geez, Bones." Booth said with a light chuckle. "If you want to touch my butt, all you have to do is ask." Brennan could hear the humor in his voice. Brennan ignored his comment as she struggled to free her wrists from the rope that was binding them. The partners had showed up to the house of Larry Coats, he was the suspect in their latest case. Evidence showed he was the killer. Booth and Brennan showed up, ready to arrest him for the murder of Mary Sampson. The partners were taken by surprise, the suspect and an accomplice sprayed them with a gas that disoriented the partners enough to be tied and kept captive in the basement of the house. Brennan just needed a little more to free her hands, once she did that she could easily get out of the rope that tied her to Booth. Their backs pressed together, and with every attempt to free her hands, Brennan inevitably brushed Booth's butt. Booth knew she was about to free herself, and kept his hands still to allow her the space she needed to free herself.

"Look, I give you permission to touch my butt all you want once we get out of here." Booth told his Bones in attempt to lighten the mood of being held captive. Brennan freed her hands and was removing the rope on her upper body as Booth spoke.

Brennan helped untie Booth's hands and they moved to stand on either side of the stairs that lead to the basement, effectively hiding. Their suspect and his accomplice came down, and were greeted with kicks and punches.

Booth called for back up and they were there in record time. The suspect and his accomplice were taken in under arrest.

B&B

The partners grabbed some take out and headed to Brennan's place. It had been a long day and they ate their food and drank a beer to relax. Neither finished their beer, but did finish their food. They talked about the case and both were glad they had made out of their short captivity safely.

Booth rose to leave when he noticed it was past midnight and Brennan walked him to the door. Booth stood outside her apartment and said good bye and that he'd see her the next day. Brennan said good bye and Booth turned to leave, but before he did so, he stuck his butt towards Brennan, saying in a teasing tone.

"Remember you have permission..." Before he could finish, Brennan gave him a playful slap on his butt. She closed the door with a huge grin plastered on her face as she made her way to her bedroom, leaving a stunned Booth outside.

As Brennan showered she smiled imagining the stunned face Booth must have had after she gave him the playful slap. Even as she settled in bed to fall asleep, her smile didn't vanish.

Booth thought about that slap as he drove to his apartment. He couldn't believe she had done it, even though he knew she was very...well…she was_ Bones_. 

As the days passed and they started working on another case, Booth didn't mention the spank. He thought she must have forgotten about the permission he gave her, and decided it was best to leave it that. It had been funny teasing her, and _yes_ it was funny when she took him up on the offer and gave him a playful slap.

Brennan was examining the remains on the forensic platform, Hodgins was busy collecting bug and dirt samples to analyze. Booth stood close to Brennan, eyeing over her shoulder what she was doing. He knew that annoyed her, but he liked doing it any way.

"Bren, I need your help." Angela called from below the platform and motioning her friend to follow her to her office. Brennan nodded and removed her latex gloves, shoving them in her lab coat pocket.

As Brennan made her way to walk off the platform, her hand gave Booth a squeeze. Booth thought he was dreaming. _Did she just SQUEEZE my buttocks?_ He thought to himself as he watched her make her way to Angela's office.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Hodgins' question brought Booth back to reality. _Yeah, Bones DID squeeze my buttocks._ He wasn't dreaming. Booth saw the genuine concern in Hodgins face and knew that Hodgins hadn't seen anything.

"Nothing." Booth answered as he made his way to Angela's office. Booth found Angela going over the missing person's database with Brennan, they were trying to see which one of the three possible matches was their victim. Both saw that Bennan was submerged in the work, and wondered how she could do that when he was still trying to calm down, from a simple SQUEEZE.

The days progressed and they made headway on the case. Brennan was at the Hoover for the interrogation on their suspect. After the interrogation, Brennan and Booth headed to Booth's office. Sweets walked in to discuss his observations with them.

As Brennan was leaving, she gave Booth a pinch and walked out. Booth couldn't believe it, she did it again and SWEETS DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE. _Am I dreaming?_ Booth kept asking himself, but he knew he wasn't dreaming. But how could Sweets not notice? If he had noticed, he would have made a comment. Sweets didn't make a comment on the pinch Brennan gave Booth.

B&B

After their case was solved a few pinches, slaps, and squeezes later. Booth decided to ask Bones what was going on. It's no that he didn't like it, but he needed to know what was going on.

He found Brennan seated the couch in her office, starting on the paperwork for the case they had just finished.

"Bones, what's going on?" Booth asked her what was up with all the pinches, slaps, and squeezes on his butt.

Laughing, Brennan rose from the couch to stand face to face with Booth. "If I remember correctly, you gave me permission. So it's not harassment." She said with an amused grin.

Booth never actually thought she would take up his offer and remained silent. Brennan smiled and gave his butt a light slap, her hand lingering more than it should have. "Or are you revoking that permission?" Her breath hot on his face.

They turned towards the office glass door when they heard an a loud laugh. "What are we playing?" Angela asked with a squeal, causing Brennan to remove her hand from where it rested on Booth's butt. "Because I'm in on _anything_ that involves touching Booth's butt." Angela said as she walked towards Brennan to hand her a file. Angela's free hand taking a swing to slap Booth's behind. Booth shot her a 'DON'T YOU DARE' glare before she slapped his butt. Angela left as she muttered to under her breath, "He's no fun."

Booth told Brennan he'd help her with the paperwork offered to go to his place and grab some Chinese Food on the way. As booth drove to his place, he eyed Brennan from the corner of his eye, knowing that they were going to talk about the granted permission and her use of it.

They finished the paperwork almost as fast as they finished their food. Booth took in a deep breath as he placed the paperwork on the coffee table, next to the empty cartons of food.

"Why did you take me up on my offer?" Brennan knew he was referring to her use of touching his butt whenever she wanted to.

"You said I had permission to touch your butt whenever I wanted to?" Brennan said, unable to keep the smile off her face.

"So, you DO want to touch it?" He said waggling his bro playfully. Brennan's smile faded as he leaned closer. "Hey, partners should be equals in everything, right?" He said teasingly, hoping to get a laugh out of her.

"You _want_ permission?" A teasing smile on her lips as she asked the question. Booth stuttered and said nothing. He didn't expect her to offer permission. Seeing that she could make Booth just a bit more uncomfortable, Brennan rose from the couch. "You have my permission." She said sticking her butt out to him and looking at him over her shoulder.

Booth's playful slap caused Brennan to gasp. She didn't expect him to _actually_ do it.

"I have to catch up so we can be even." He said as he wiggled his eye brows. Brennan turned to face him, raising her hands in defense.

"Nooooooo." She said laughing as she ran to the other side of the couch to put distance between them.

"Yesssss." He said, their laughter filling the apartment as he ran after her when she went into his kitchen. He caught her before she ran back to the living room.

The stared into the other's eyes as his hands rested on her hips and her hands rested on his chest. Leaning forward, their lips met in a soft kiss. When they parted a playful smile spread across Brennan's lips as she gave Booth's butt a squeeze. He laughed and arched an eyebrow in a teasing manner as he wrapped his arms around her and leaned forward to place another kiss on her lips.

**So, what did you guys think? Please REVIEW:), reviews will be like treats as I'm trying to get through this hard week of Finals:)**


	24. Riding in the anniversary

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed, alerted and read:) and thanks to my beta kaloblack for giving this a look:)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

**Riding in the anniversary**

"Come on, sweetie." Angela placed a hand on Brennan's arm. Angela had shown up to Brennan's apartment super early on this Saturday morning, knowing that the anthropologist would head in to work early. "It's our friend-aversary!" Angela said with enthusiasm as she dragged Brennan out of the apartment.

"Ange, we exchanged gifts yesterday." Brennan reminded her friend, even as she allowed the artist to drag her towards the elevator. It had become a custom for the two to exchange simple gifts on their 'friend-aversay' as Angela liked to call it.

They grabbed breakfast at the diner. They talked, eating their food and enjoying their friendship. Sharing a few memories from previous years.

"Let's go." Angela told Brennan once they exited the diner.

"Where are we going?" Brennan asked as she climbed in the passenger seat of Angela's car.

"We're going to celebrate!" Angela squealed as she drove.

After several minutes of silence and trying to figure out where she was being taken, Brennan asked Angela where they were going. "Where are you taking me?" Angela only smiled and said nothing. "It's too early for 'glug, glug, woo, woo'." Brennan said, imitating the 'woo woo' sound Angela does when she uses the particular phrase. Angela laughed, but didn't spill where they were going.

B&B

"Wow!" Parker shouted with enthusiasm as Booth drove into the parking lot of an amusement park.

"Hey, you've wanted to come here for a while…" Booth said as he parked the car and they exited his SUV. "You've been very good and have kept really good grades this past year." Booth placed a hand on his son's shoulder and Parker hugged him for the treat. Booth loved his son and was happy Rebecca had allowed Parker to spend the Saturday with him, although it wasn't his weekend with the child. The only thing he needed to make this day perfect was his Bones. They've been a couple for two weeks, to the day, and had yet to tell their friends and family. They wanted to enjoy this,_ them_, before they told anyone. Booth had hoped she would join him on this fun day with Parker, but she told him she didn't want to intrude on his son-father time. Brennan knew Booth's time with his son was limited whereas she could see him whenever she wanted.

Booth hadn't told Brennan where hew as going to take Parker because he wanted the surprise to be for her too.

B&B

"An amusement park?" Brennan asked incredulous when Angela parked the car.

"Yes!" Angela said loudly as she dragged her friend towards the entrance of the amusement park.

Angela and Brennan played a few games. Throwing darts at balloons and shooting some hoops got them each a small stuffed animal. Brennan had to admit she was having fun and thought about how much fun Booth and Parker where having at the time.

As Parker and his dad got out of a ride, the boy saw Brennan being dragged by Angela to the tallest rollercoaster the amusement park had. Knowing that his dad and Brennan are very close, Parker got an idea.

"Come on!" Parker dragged his dad towards the rollercoaster Angela had dragged Brennan to. Booth followed, knowing that his son was going to wear him out before the day was over.

As they made line to get on the ride, Booth's eye caught a glimpse of his Bones. Was she really there or was he imagining things? His attention went back to Parker as they moved forward in the line.

"Hi, Booth." Angela's voice made Booth's head snap up. He was face to face with his Bones. The way the four were standing in the line meant that they would ride in the same four people car for the rollercoaster. Brennan smiled at Booth as she said 'hello' to Parker and Booth. Angela told Booth they, her and Brennan, where there to celebrate their 'friend-aversay' and asked Booth what he and Parker where celebrating. Booth proudly said it was a treat for Parker, for being good and keeping good grades.

It was their turn to get on the ride, Booth and Parker would be in the front two seat and Angela and Brennan got the back two seats. Angela was settled in and as the partners shared one of their moments, looking into the other's eyes. Parker took the opportunity and hoped on the seat next to Angela. The partners were waved out of their moment by one of the ride's attendants. They sat together in the front two seats. Angela smiled and high fived Parker for his idea of seating the partners together.

During the torturously slow ascend of the car, Brennan gripped the hand rail in front of her.

"Afraid of heights?" Booth teased.

"No, it's just this goes so slow…" Brennan was defending her action, but she stopped when he held her hand. They smiled and he squeezed her hand in excitement as they were dropped and the ride became a fast up and down motion with various turns.

All four went along to other rides together, rotating so that they all got to sit with everyone. They ate and played games and left once the sun had gone down. Booth told Brennan he'd meet her at her apartment once he dropped off Parker, but she told him she still had no idea what Angela still had in mind for their 'friend-aversay'. Brennan told Booth she'd go to his place after her 'friend-aversay' celebrations were over and he accepted.

B&B

Booth closed his front door and walked to sit on his couch. He had a great time and he knew Parker had too. He liked the fact that Brennan was there too, and that they were able to spend time together. He closed his eyes, resting his head on the back of the couch as he waited for her to arrive.

About half an hour later, Brennan knocked on his front door and smiled at him when he opened it. They kissed as she stepped inside the apartment and he closed the door behind them. They walked to sit on his couch and talked about their fun day at the amusement park.

"When I have Parker for next weekend I'm going to tell him about us." Booth told her as she straddled his thighs on the couch. They were ready to tell their friends and family about them.

They kissed just enjoying being close to each other for several minutes.

"You know, it's our two week anniversary." He shot her his charm smile as his arms went around her, pressing her closer.

"I know, but I didn't know if we were going to…" He kissed her lips sweetly and lovingly.

"We celebrate each new day just by being together." Brennan smiled at his words, shooting him a sexy smile as she took his lips in a heated kiss.

They began to tug at each other's clothes as their kisses turned even more heated. Brennan had his shirt off with one swift move. His hands moved and removed her shirt and hands went around to her back to unclasp her bra, tossing the article of clothing away to land near her shirt on the floor.

They both moaned at the feel of skin to skin contact. Her hands roamed the strong muscled torso of her partner and now boyfriend. Booth's hands went up and down her smooth back, as his lips sucked on her neck.

Brennan kissed her way down his neck, chest and abs until she reached his jeans. She winked at him and Booth couldn't help the groan of approval that left his lips. She smiled and worked on his belt buckle.

As she lowered his jeans and boxers, she gave his head a lick. His hips bucked forward of their own volition, but her tongue was already gone.

She stood in front of a naked Booth and enjoyed the view. She had been scared when they started their relationship, but he held her hand and know she was glad they had taken that step forward.

"Hey, no fair!" He accused with a tease. "You're getting a full view." He said, his cheeky smile contagious. Brennan removed and tossed her shoes, socks, jeans, and panties. She walked towards Booth and straddled his thighs again.

"I love you." Booth's words made her feel the love he had for her.

"I love you." She told him, kissing him to show him the love she felt and that words could not explain.

She lowered on his hard member. Her up and down movements sending them higher in pleasure.

His lips met hers in a passionate kiss that left them gasping for air as his hands landed on her hips to help her set a faster, harder rhythm.

They screamed the other's name as they reached their high, never feeling like _this love_ with anyone else.

She rested her forehead against his as they both struggled to even their breaths. Booth kissed her lips softly, wrapping his tighter around her to keep her close to his body.

"This was my favorite ride." She told Booth with a light laugh.

"Definitely." His hands cupped her face to place another kiss on her lips. They stared in each other's eyes silently telling the other 'Happy Anniversary'.

**So, what did you think? Like it, don't like it? Are you still interested in B&B advents? And if so, got any suggestions?**


	25. Waking with Booth

**Reviews for these adventures are so close to being 100; this will be my first story to ever reach 100 reviews, so I'm very excited :) **

**Brennan wakes up and finds she is in bed with Booth! She goes through the events of the previous day in order to know how she ended up there. The remembering part will be in the POV of 'the all seeing eye' :)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

**Waking with Booth**

Brennan opened her eyes slowly as the morning sun entered through the blinds. She recognized the feeling of a night of lots of sex as she tried to focus her eyes. She didn't recognize the bedroom she was in; it wasn't hers.

The weight of an arm on her hip and the breathing in the back of her neck told her that she wasn't alone in the bed. Slowly and careful not to wake the owner of the arm, she turned. Her eyes shot wide open when she saw the man that slept in front of her; it was Booth! _What happened?_ Brennan asked herself as she searched her mind trying to remember how they ended up in bed together.

The previous day

_"Have you seen Bones?" Booth strode into the lab looking for Bones to see if she wanted to grab a bite to eat. _

"_She's in limbo." Angela answered as she made her way out of the lab, thankful that it was lunch time. Booth shook his head, his Bones always working and skipping meals. He walked towards limbo to drag her out for some Thai food. _

_Brennan climbed on the ladder to reach the new set of remains she was going to be working on. She planned on getting at least one more identification in before she went home for the weekend. _

_As Booth walked inside the room they call limbo, he saw Brennan was at the top of the ladder. "Bones!" He called, his loud yell caught her off guard and she lost her balance. _

_Booth ran the short distance towards her and caught her in his arms before she hit the ground. They stared at each other; he had one arm on her back the other under her knees and Brennan now had her arms around his neck. "Thanks." She said as they shared one of their moments where the outside world seemed to disappear._

_Mr. Nigel-Murray walked in and saw the scene. He couldn't help but spill out a fact. "When a Groom used to steal his Bride from her tribe, he was forced to carry her kicking and screaming. This act of thievery has evolved into a more romantic gesture welcoming the Bride into her new home."  
_

_Brennan and Booth blushed a bit and he set her on her feet. Brennan walked towards the intern, who gulped when he saw her striding towards him. Vincent stuttered before handing her the info they had on the remains Brennan was going to work on. _

_Brennan and Booth went to their usual Thai food place. They ate comfortably and talked about nothing in particular, both avoiding the whole catching incident. They were getting ready to leave when Booth said, "Oh, no." Brennan looked at him and asked what was wrong. "That's Lisa Cooper." He pointed to a tall, beautiful blond that had just entered the restaurant. "We dated for like two weeks in high school and she got totally obsessed." Booth quickly told Brennan that Lisa had been after him, always wanting to know where he was...totally obsessed. _

"_Booth, I doubt she'll still…." Brennan started and Booth rolled his eyes when he saw said woman approaching. _

"_Seeley!" The woman exclaimed and asked how he's been and straight out wanting to know if he was single. "Are you two dating?"_

_"Yes!" Booth jumped in before Brennan could say 'no'; to his surprise Brennan went along and kissed him ON THE LIPS. Their act worked and the woman quickly left their table._

_The partners didn't mention the kiss as he drove her back to the lab._

_Brennan stopped by the Diner to grab something to eat before going home. She ordered her usual and turned when she heard Booth call her. _

"_Bones, why didn't you tell me you were going to swing by?" Brennan sat in the seat across from Booth, on their usual table. He had just gotten his food and told her to eat hers there with him. She stole fries from his plate as she waited for her food. They talked, easily falling into a discussion like they always did. _

_Booth offered her a ride back to her apartment in case she didn't have her car, but she did. They walked out of the Diner together; he was going to walk her to her car. In front of the Diner, Booth saw Catherine approaching. _

"_Hi, Seeley." The woman smiled wide and they kissed on the cheek. Brennan saw the interest they obviously had for each other. Catherine said she was meeting a friend for dinner, but invited Booth to join. He said he'd wait with her until her friend arrived and then he'd leave since he had already had dinner. Booth turned to Brennan and kissed her cheek, wishing her a good weekend. As Booth and Catherine walked inside, Brennan wondered for how long those kisses on the cheek have tortured her so much._

_Brennan had a hard time falling asleep. She thought about all that she has been through with Booth and how even though she knows her feelings towards him are more than friendship, she's been scared to give them a chance. She's tired of wondering how it could be and she wants to KNOW how it feels to kiss him without a reason, to wake up next to him...to love him freely without any fear that she's going to loose him. _

_Booth groaned as he got out of bed and walked to open his front door. The loud knocks woke him up and he wasn't sure who would be at his door at such an hour. He opened the door and Brennan rushed inside. He closed the door and turned to ask her what was wrong. "Bones…" was all he got out before Brennan had him pinned between the door and her body. Without warning she kissed him, her tongue asking for entrance. Booth wasn't sure if he was dreaming, but he wasn't going miss the opportunity to kiss his Bones. _

_Gasping for air, they broke their kiss. Booth was going to ask her what was going on when she cupped his face in her hands. "My Booth…" Her lips took his in another deep, passionate kiss. "…my love." Those words where all he needed and his arms wrapped around her form, this time he took her lips in a heated kiss. _

_They made their way to his bedroom and had removed their clothes by the time they reached his bedroom. _

Brennan smiled as it all came back to her in mere seconds. Her lips on his skin, his lips on hers…it had been better than anything she had ever experienced. She was glad she had taken that step and waking with Booth was such a warm feeling that she couldn't help but kiss his lips.

"Mmmm….Bones." Booth's sleepy mumble caused Brennan to feel happier than she had ever been. She kissed him more deeply, causing him to chuckle lightly. He flipped them so that they no longer lied on their sides; his body deliciously pinned her to the bed. He kissed her lips lovingly as he gave thanks that it hadn't been a dream and because she didn't run when morning hit. His hands caressed her face as he looked into the blue eyes of the woman he loves. "My Bones, my love." He repeated her words from the previous night, peppering her face with soft kisses.

**Please, please review and let me know what you thought of this one…:)**

**Next one will be from a suggestion from labrat21.**

**I got the fact for Vincent from ..**


	26. Stires gets his comeuppance!

**We've reached over 100 reviews for this story and that is awesome :) I thank all of you who have read and reviewed and alerted too :) **

**This one was suggested by labrat21, hope you like it and let me know if you do. '****Stires gets his comeuppance!' (labrat21's words) B&B established relationship in this one.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Brennan's kitchen sink had a leaky pipe. She was going to call a plumber and have it fixed, but Booth insisted he could fix it. Now, here he was lying on his back with part of his upper body under the sink. He was wearing a muscle shirt and swim trunks because they were going for a swim after he was done.

Booth was putting the finishing touches as he shifted to accommodate the bulge in his trunks. Brennan had been there a few minutes ago, stroking his cock before she went to put on her bikini.

"Are you done?" Brennan asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Yeah." Booth answered, done with the task at hand. Brennan leaned down and kissed his mouth passionately as her hand moved to stroke him over his trunks. "Mmmm...if you keep that up we're not gonna make it to the swimming pool." He said after a slow moan left his lips. She kissed his lips one more time and she moved lower. She raised his muscle shirt up to mid torso and gave Booth a wink. He felt his cock harden even more at the look in her eyes, that look she always got when she was about to suck his cock.

She lowered his trunks and removed them completely. She tossed the top half of her bikini to the side, revealing her breasts to Booth and leaving her in only the barely there bottom part of her bikini.

Brennan positioned herself between his thighs, her hot breath hitting his cock. She shot him a wicked smile before she licked the head of his rock hard cock. His moan was loud and his hips bucked forward.

"Enjoy." She said in a low husky tone. One hand stroked his left thigh as her other hand massaged his balls. Her tongue licked the head again and continued to lick down the underside of his cock. Booth rested his weight on his arms to look down at what she was doing, loving the way her breasts bounced forward with every movement. It was one of the hottest things he has experienced with her and only her.

Brennan took just the tip into her mouth and sucked gently. He bucked forward and Brennan took in another inch. She did that until she had taken all of him in deep and began sucking him with force.

Booth watched as her head bobbed up and down, bringing him higher and closer to his orgasm.

"Bones!" He screamed as she sucked him dry, the pleasure overwhelming. She released him and kissed up to his mouth. Brennan kissed him passionately and he could taste himself in their kiss.

"Thank you." She thanked him for fixing the leaky pipe.

He smiled, "No, thank you." He kissed her as he allowed one hand to go inside her bikini panties and run his fingers along her folds. "How about we ditch the swimming pool?" His charm smile and the hand inside her bikini bottom wouldn't allow her to refuse that offer.

B&B

Angela was at the lab, although it was the weekend. There had been an exhibit with the work of local artists in the museum. Angela's work got first place the previous day and she was getting her stuff ready to leave. She had used her office as her storage area for convenience.

As she walked down the Jeffersonian front steps a handsome man caught her eye, but as soon as she recognized him she was disgusted. Michael Stires was standing before Angela.

"Is Tempe here?" He asked. _How dare he look for her?_ Angela asked herself, after that man humiliated her in court, how could he have the nerve to look for her after all these years?

"No, she's not." Angela said with a harsh tone.

"Well, I was wondering if she was going to the Anthropology convention downtown tomorrow." Stires felt the negative feelings from the artist.

"Of course she is." Angela stated coldly. Stires turned to leave, but looked back when Angela called him. An idea had popped into her head. Angela asked him for the info where he was staying at and smiled wide when she noted that he was staying at the same hotel the convention was going to take place. Angela told Stires that she would let Brennan know he was in town and looking for her.

B&B

The partners lied spent on the bed. They stared at each other with huge smiles on their faces.

They showered and got ready to head out for something to eat. There was a knock on the front door and Brennan went to answer it as Booth finished getting ready.

"Hello, sweetie." Angela entered the apartment with boxes of take out.

All three ate as Angela explained who went to look for Brennan and the kind of plan Angela had to get back at the anthropologist. Brennan said that although she found the plan humorous, she was happy with Booth and Stires didn't deserve her time. Booth chipped in and said it would be hilarious to get back at the schmuck.

B&B

Stires got a message from Brennan, well who he thought was Brennan and in reality was Angela. The message said that she was glad he was in town and wanted to meet with him to remember old times. He got instructions to wait naked for her and to get in the mood.

He was seated on the edge of the bed with his member standing tall in anticipation.

Brennan entered the room and couldn't help but smile at what she was going to do to the man. "Tempe…" He started, but she 'shh'ed him. She used a bandana to cover his eyes and pushed him to lie back on the bed. He felt her tying his legs to the bed posts. "Naughty." He said with a chuckle, but he didn't hear any response. She tied his hands and left him there.

Brennan exited the room laughing hysterically. She hugged Booth, who was also laughing nonstop. Angela had to brace herself on the wall to keep herself on her feet.

"I'm kinda jealous that you saw him butt naked." Booth said in a pout as they made their way towards the elevators.

"Not interested." She kissed him fully as they waited for the elevator. "I'm only interested in you."

B&B

By morning Stires had managed to remove the bandana from his eyes. He couldn't believe what Brennan had done to him; she had left him tied up and naked!

The door to the room opened and a cleaning crew member entered. Stires sighed in relief, but gulped when he took in the expression on the man's face.

"Oooo, someone remembered it was my birthday!" The man clapped in excitement. "You're a better present than last year's!" Stires wanted to cry as the man approached him.

As soon as Stires was untied, he bolted out of the room. Angela laughed with tears running down her cheeks as she took pictures of the running anthropologist.

Stires ran through the ballroom area in the hotel, not remembering that the Anthropology convention was taking place. He turned various shades of red as he ran away to hide from the stunned audience. He was sure his future employers were going to rethink their decision now.

Cam saw Angela approach the partners and show them a picture in her camera. The three laughed hard and Cam smiled knowingly. "This had Angela written all over it."

**Please review:)**


	27. Booth's High School Reunion

**Thanks for the support on these adventures:) thanks to my beta kaloblack for suggesting this and bouncing ideas with me:)**

**It's Booth High School reunion…enough said, lol.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

"What was it that you want to ask me, Booth?" Booth wanted to ask her to go with him to his High School reunion.

"It's my High School reunion in a few weeks, and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" There was no one else he would ask and he hoped she said 'yes'.

"Sure." She answered, honored that he'd asked her.

B&B

They arrived at his hometown, Philly.

"I'm going to show you around the school!" An excited Booth told Brennan once they got to the High School. He showed her around and Brennan noted all the pictures of him as a jock.

"Very impressive." She saw the trophies still on display of the team he used to be a part of. "You were very attractive." She commented, his muscular body on display in some of the pictures in the glass cases.

"Were?" He asked, trying to sound offended, but the grin on his face said he wasn't.

"You still are." She said as she hooked her arm on his and they walked towards the gym, where the reunion was going to take place.

There where numerous pictures of the High School yearbook displayed all along the gym.

"Most likely to succeed and best eyes." Brennan recited as they walked towards their table, but her eyes caught on the 'best smile' picture, it was a younger Booth with the same charm smile. "Best smile, I concur." Brennan smiled at him and he gave her his charm smile.

They sat on a table to talk a bit, as they waited for the music and the real party-ing to start. "High school sweethearts?" Brennan questioned as her eyes caught on the picture of Booth and a beautiful blond.

"Oh, we didn't even date that long." Booth blushed, but smiled at her.

"They choose you for a reason." Brennan noted how the women turned to ogle Booth, and yet he only had eyes for her.

Brennan excused herself to go to the ladies room, allowing Booth time to mingle with his old buds.

Brennan stood in a corner off to the side as she dried her hands. Two women entered the restroom, chit chatting as they stood in front of the mirror. Brennan noted, by her bone structure, that one of the women was the one in the sweethearts picture with Booth.

"Oh my god! Did you see Seeley?" The blond woman asked the tall red haired.

"Yes! He's still handsome!" Both women squealed, neither noting Brennan's presence. "So, are you going to talk to him?" The red haired asked.

"I don't know. He's so hot and I would love to take him for a _ride_." The way the woman said 'ride' left no doubt of what she meant. "But he's here with a beautiful woman." Brennan felt pride in being acknowledged as beautiful.

"I hear they're just partners."

"Really?" The red haired nodded, "Well, that changes things." The blond had a huge grin on her face as the two women exited the bathroom.

Brennan returned to Booth's side and they walked back to their table for a drink.

"Hi, Seeley." The blond woman kissed Booth on the cheek and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hi, Sarah." He felt a bit uncomfortable with the woman's hand on his shoulder. He didn't want Bones to think there was still something between the woman and him. "This is Dr. Temperance Brennan my friend and partner." Booth smiled at Brennan when he said 'friend and partner'. "Bones, this is Sarah Scott." His eyes never left hers.

"Bones?" The woman asked as she extended a hand to shake Brennan's.

"That's what he calls me. I work with bones." Brennan explained, but the woman was interested in Booth.

"You want to dance, Seeley?" Sarah asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm here with Bones and we we're going to dance." Booth took Brennan's hand in his and led her to the dance floor.

"Booth, you don't have to turn down dance offers just to dance with me." Brennan commented as they reached the dance floor.

"Bones, I didn't bring you all the way from DC just so you could sit down by yourself." His charm smile bright and big. "Come on; show me your electric slide." He said with a chuckle as they both started dancing.

"Wow, they look good together." The red head turned to Sarah.

"Yeah, but you said they were just partners."

"That's what I've heard." The red head took a sip of her drink. "They're staying at the Royal motel, where I'm staying at. They have separate rooms."

"Does your brother still work there?" Sarah asked as an idea sprung into mind. The red head nodded.

B&B

The partners walked out of the gym after the reunion was over. Brennan saw the bleachers out by the football field and smiled wickedly.

"Are those the bleachers you used to take girls?" She asked, laughing as she made her way to check them out. Booth suddenly regretted telling that story when he was left starko under the bleachers.

Brennan was still smiling at Booth's discomfort when they arrived at their motel. They walked to the second floor towards their rooms. They stopped in front of her door and faced each other.

"Did you have a good time?" Booth asked.

"Yes, I did. Thanks for inviting me, although you didn't necessarily need a date." A huge grin on her face.

"Hahaha." He mocked. "I only wanted to dance with you." The moment he said it he felt he shouldn't have. "I'm sorry…"

"No, it's okay. I had a good time and so did you." She placed a hand on his, placing a kiss on his cheek. Brennan turned to place the key in the door knob. Before leaving Booth told her that they were going to stop for breakfast at his favorite dining place in town. Brennan nodded and said goodnight, entering her room.

Brennan didn't bother to turn the light on. She walked straight to the bathroom to grab a shower. She had left her pajamas ready in the bathroom, knowing that she would be tired when she returned. She took a quick shower and slipped into a white tank top and orange pajama pants with Grumpy on them, a gift from Angela.

She padded barefoot to the bed, knowing her way in the dark. She settled into bed, but soon felt there was another person in the bed. She quickly jumped out of bed and turned the light on. She wasn't prepared for what she saw.

Sarah was naked in the bed, thinking it was Booth's room. "I am so…" The woman got out of bed and frantically searched for her clothes. Brennan burst out into laughter.

Booth had just got out of the bathroom, wet and drying with a towel. He heard noises coming from Brennan's room, next door, but couldn't make out if she was crying or laughing. Not caring, he wrapped the towel around his waist and grabbed his gun to head to her room.

He was out the door, his door closing as he exited. Her door opened and he saw Sarah running out, her cheeks reddening further when she saw him. Booth stared at the sprinting woman as he entered Brennan's room, closing the door.

"What happened?" He asked as he put the safe on his gun and placed it on the nightstand. Brennan had her hands wrapped around her, laughing hard as tears rolled down her cheeks. She managed to tell him what happened in between laughs.

"Hey, can you check the room and make sure there aren't any more ex girlfriends waiting naked for you?" She wiped the tears off her face and tried her best to stop laughing. Booth was obviously upset with the whole issue, she could tell by his look. "I'm sorry, Booth." Brennan walked closer to him, her laughing subsiding. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know." He patted her hand and smiled at her.

"You say that, but I can tell you're still upset." Brennan placed her hands on her hips, and Booth thought she couldn't look hotter. The way the tank top clung to her breasts and didn't leave anything to the imagination…oh god! He was staring. He looked away, but it was too late.

Brennan finally took in the appearance of Booth. Droplets still clung to his muscular body and hair. Her eyes traveled the paths the droplets left as they moved from his chest to his abs. She subconsciously bit her lip as she took in the toned body and the erection that was hiding behind the towel. Her eyes searched his face and saw he was trying to control himself.

"You don't have to be ember…" His lips crushed hers before she could manage to say what she was about to say. It was hard to say if she took a step forward or if he did it, but their tongues were instantly dancing in their mouths.

They broke their kiss, their chests rising and falling together as they tried to catch their breaths. A seductive smile spread on her face as she tugged at the towel, walking towards the bed with him.

**Let me know if you liked this advent:) review, plz:)**


	28. Night of premiere

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts, as long as you guys want advents, there'll be some;)**

**This one was suggested by my beta kaloblack and she worked with me until we had this done. Hope you like it.**

**It's the night of the premiere of the film version of her latest book…**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

Brennan paced in her hotel room in Hollywood; she was wearing a formal blue dress that brought her eyes out. It was the night of the premiere for the movie based on her latest book. Brennan asked Angela to accompany her, but she's been waiting for the artist for a while. Brennan had to fly in for an autograph signing the previous day; Angela insisted she'd fly in on the day of the premiere, but she was still nowhere to be seen.

"Angela, where are you?" Brennan had called Angela several times, but the artist hadn't answered.

Angela could hear the annoyance in the anthropologist's voice. Brennan didn't want to go to the premiere in the first place, but the artist new that once she told Brennan that she wasn't going, Brennan would definitely not go. But what the anthropologist didn't know was that Angela had a plan. "I'm sorry, sweetie. Hodgins has this wonderful romantic dinner set up. He didn't know I was accompanying you to the premiere. I'm sorry, but I can't bail out on him." Hodgins shot Angela a 'thanks a lot' glare. The bug man was thrown the blame and he didn't want to be the target of Brennan's wrath for being left alone for the premiere. He 'no,no-ed' Angela, but the artist ignored him. She mouthed 'I'll make it up to you' to him.

Brennan sighed, the only reason she was showing up to the premiere was because Angela was going with her. Brennan couldn't just cancel; she had already assured her agent she was going to be there. "I declare the use of the best friend card."

"Sorry, sweetie. You used yours when we went to the mall the other day." Angela laughed as Brennan accepted defeat. She would have to go to the premiere by herself. Brennan had used the best friend card at the mall because the artist had dragged her through all the stores in the mall and Brennan was not up for any more stores across the city. Brennan said 'fine' and Angela wished her a good time at the premiere.

Brennan was making her way out of her room to head over to the premiere. She bumped into Booth when she opened the door. "What are you doing here, Booth?" Brennan noted he was had a small suit case and was carrying a tux.

"Angela gave me a call. She said Hodgins planned a romantic 'outing' for them and that since she couldn't come, she asked if I could accompany you to the premiere and gave me a ticket to fly out here." Booth gave her his charm smile. Brennan waited a few minutes so Booth could shower and get ready. He was ready in record time.

He placed his hand in the small of her back as they headed out of the room. Brennan noted he looked handsomer than usual.

"Isn't this your weekend with Parker?" Brennan asked, she would have invited Booth to the premiere, but she knew he had Parker for the weekend.

"Yeah, but he's on a three day trip with his class." He smiled at her as they waited for the elevator to arrive. "But I had lunch with him before I drove him and we'll be together all of Sunday afternoon." Booth was catching a flight at three in the morning on Sunday in order to be back in time.

B&B

As Booth and Brennan walked down the red carpet, several reporters shot questions of whether the partners were dating. The two heard the 'Are you two dating?' question every step of the way.

The movie was good, but Booth honestly preferred the book. Brennan spent a good portion of the movie stating that they had something wrong or that that scene didn't go there at all. Booth chuckled every time she tugged at his arm to tell him something that was erroneous in the film.

"I preferred the book." Booth told Brennan with his trademark charm smile as they exited the movie. He was with Bones on the whole 'that doesn't go there' in the movie version of her book.

B&B

The after party was quite good, Booth noted. The stars from the film were there and a few other famous people. Booth was having a good time; Brennan on the other hand was ready to leave. She was pulled to the side by various people and she really wanted to leave.

Chris Evans, the actor who played Andy Lister on the big screen, had eyed Brennan throughout the whole event. He liked what he saw, and being a handsome rising star, he felt that Brennan would have no chance to resist him. He downed the rest of his drink and walked towards Brennan, taking the opportunity that she was finally alone.

Brennan was waiting for Booth to bring her a drink. After all the talk, she needed a drink. Her eyes fixed on her handsome partner as he made his way over to her, with a drink in each hand. Chris stepped in front of Brennan, blocking her view of Booth. He introduced himself and Brennan shook his hand, hoping he'd go away. No such luck. The man started flirting with her, not taking her blunt hints that she wasn't interested.

Booth halted his steps when he saw the man talking to Brennan. As much as Booth wanted to walk over there and shoo the man, he didn't do it. He needed to move on and he needed to stop interfering in her love life. He had shooed away many losers, and he wasn't going to do it anymore.

Brennan had excused herself several times, but the actor wouldn't budge. He was sure he could get a little something, something with the good doctor and wasn't going to give up that easily. Brennan kept eyeing Booth, wondering why he hadn't approached. Booth was always swatting away, metaphorically speaking, the guys that approached her; even the ones she _was_ interested in.

Mary, Brennan's agent, noted the anthropologist was trying to get away from the actor. Mary decided to intervene, knowing that the anthropologist was about to burst and that she had killer martial arts skills. The agent also knew that Chris was a horn dog and wasn't used to being turned down. Mary smiled as she walked over to the two; who could blame the good doctor for not having eyes for anyone else when she had such a hottie for a partner?

Brennan stalked out of the event once she was freed of the obnoxious actor. Booth quickly followed, wondering if something had happened.

"Bones, wait up!" Booth jogged to catch up to her. He could see she was furious, but he didn't know why. Brennan got in a cab and left; not looking back at him. "What happened?" He asked himself as he hailed another cab.

B&B

Brennan threw her purse the bed before sitting down to remove her heels.

Booth arrived at the hotel right after her. He got there as the cab was pulling away and he wasted valuable seconds as he paid the driver. He waited for the elevator, but he was too impatient to wait and decided to run up the stairs.

Booth was breathing hard by the time he reached the hotel room. He used the key he was given at the front desk when he arrived earlier, Angela had thought of everything. Brennan had slipped her dress off, leaving her in a black strapless bra and matching panties.

"What happened? Why did you just leave like that?" Booth stood in front of her.

"Why didn't you approach?" She asked, getting in his face.

"You were talking with the actor guy." Booth said, wondering why she was pissed off for him not interrupting when she was being hit on. She hated when he did that.

"No, he was talking to me." She said through clench teeth. "You don't care about me anymore." She accused, knowing it was irrational to blame him.

"How can you say I don't care about you?" Booth said, his eyes not leaving hers. "It kills me to see you with other men." _Especially the ones that don't deserve you. You deserve better than those losers. _His eyes still didn't leave hers. "I thought that's what you wanted; me not interfering in your love life. You hate it when I interrupt when some loser wants to ask you out." She could see the hurt in his eyes. "I'm trying to move on; it's so hard. But I'll step to the side if you're happy." He confessed, his eyes closing and his forehead resting on hers.

Booth was surprised when he felt her arms wrap around him. He opened his eyes and was met with her blue ones. She placed a kiss on his cheek; a kiss that said so much. It said 'I know you care' and 'I'm sorry' all at the same time. Brennan apologized for acting so selfish; she knew it was irrational to be mad at him. She explained how confusing it was that he didn't swat the guy away; she had gotten used to that in their partnership years. Brennan could see in his eyes the truth: his feelings for her. He was willing to stand on the side if she was going to be happy. Brennan saw how much that hurt him and she can't be happy knowing he's hurt; the truth is, she can't be happy without him.

She remembered a conversation she had with Ken Nakamura. If she was willing to die for Booth, she was willing to risk her happiness for him. But she knew she wouldn't be risking her happiness, he _was_ her happiness.

She showed him with words and kisses what was going through her mind. Brennan stopped running away from them, and Booth felt like he was dreaming. He closed his eyes, enjoying the moment because he thought he was going to wake up soon.

"Open your eyes. This _is _happening." When Booth opened his eyes he saw that it was real, their new _them_ was real.

They kissed and touched, enjoying the new side of their relationship. Years of waiting and denying had them devouring each other in kisses and touches. His hands roamed her back, both their bodies aching with need.

"There's no way I'm getting the deposit back on that tux." Booth chuckled as she ripped his shirt open after removing the jacket of his tux. The buttons flew and he helped her toss the ruined shirt to the side. They resumed their kissing, her hands mapping his muscular chest.

They fell back on the bed, not breaking their kiss. Booth's lips left hers, kissing down her neck. "I can feel everything shaking and we're just getting started." Booth whispered in her ear, laughing softly.

"No, Booth." His head snapped back to look at her. Was she backing out now? "That's an earthquake." The bed and the other furniture in the room continued to shake for a few seconds before coming to a stop.

The partners and the other guests staying at the hotel had to follow the evacuation procedures in case of an earthquake. They had to wait outside for a while. Luckily the earthquake wasn't a big one and they were cleared to go back inside. But by the time the partners returned to the room, it was time to head to the airport. If Booth missed the flight, he wouldn't be home in time to pick up Parker after his field trip.

B&B

The partners were glad that their flight wasn't held back because of the earthquake. As they sat on their seats on the plane, Booth started laughing and Brennan eyed him.

"What's so funny, Booth?" A smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Us getting together was groundbreaking." They both laughed hard at his joke. A stewardess passed by and eyed the partners suspiciously before continuing her path. Neither partner noticed, enveloped in each other and ignoring the outside world.

The flight back to DC was peaceful and they were glad to return to their city. There would be more time to properly enjoy their first time when they were in the comfort of one of their apartments.

**So, for those of you who didn't catch it, Chris Evans is the actor who plays the human torch (fantastic 4,lol)….it was just so you guys got a feel of what the actor looked like,lol.**

**Reviews are great:)**


	29. The Bathtub

**Thanks to those of you who've reviewed, alerted and read:)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

**The Bathtub**

Booth and Brennan were called to a small city in North Carolina. It was raining hard and very muddy; the partners where there for a body. The rain and night falling set them back, forcing them to grab a hotel room. They were given two rooms joined by a bathroom in the middle.

Early in the morning, the partners went to look at the body. The FBI did a good job of keeping the rain from tampering the crime scene, behind a small liquor store. Brennan spent some time examining the remains that were inside the trunk of a car.

Booth spoke with the officials and Brennan arranged for the body to be sent back to the lab.

The mud was thick, and the SUV was stuck. The partners were covered in mud by the time they reached the hotel; a nice hot shower would be good.

As Brennan paced the lobby she spoke with Cam on the phone about the remains that were on their way to the Jeffersonian, Booth decided that a shower would be heavenly.

"I'm grabbing a shower." He told her as he passed by her and towards the elevators. Brennan nodded and he thought she had heard him, but Brennan was caught up in her conversation with Cam and very sticky and full of mud, she completely missed Booth's shower comment.

Booth shed his clothes, dropping them on the bathroom's floor. He stepped under the shower spray, allowing it to wash the mud away. He soaped up, shampooed his hair and rinsed off. Booth decided that since they had to wait until the squints had an ID on their victim, there was spare time. He filled the bathtub with warm water and sat, his head resting against the shower wall, his feet under the faucet in the tub. He closed his eyes, enjoying the relaxing feeling of the warm water.

Brennan finished her conversation and headed towards her room. She kicked her boots off as soon as her door was closed and removed her blue jumpsuit by the time she was halfway to the bathroom. She reached behind her back to unclasp her bra, throwing it off to the side. She placed a hand on the wall, next to the bathroom door as she removed her panties. Brennan opened the bathroom door and entered, steeping on Booth's wet and muddy t-shirt, crumbling her balance and making her fall forward into the tub.

Booth opened his eyes as soon as the door opened, but everything happened quickly. Brennan fell face into the water, her face hitting soft, yet hard muscles. Wincing at the pain from her left wrist that was inside the water next to Booth's right thigh, her face reemerged from the water. Booth was awestruck; Brennan's face coming up from in between his thighs, both naked and wet, beat any of his fantasies.

He felt his member harden at the metal image, but all lustful thoughts were pushed to the back of his head when he saw the pain on her facial features.

"Bones, you okay?" He asked worriedly. She clenched her eyes shut briefly, a painful grunt leaving her lips. Booth was about to rise, but reconsidered knowing his happy member would be in her face when he did so. "So, how are we going to do this?" He asked, mostly to himself. Brennan placed her right hand on the edge of the bathtub to pull herself up, bringing her breasts out of the water and giving Booth the perfect view. "Give a warning, Bones." He said, hating that in such a serious moment his member refused to go down, and Brennan displaying her breasts in front of him didn't help.

"They're just breasts, Booth." Booth noted she was in too much pain to go into a discussion and saw it was difficult for her to get out of the tub. Booth pushed aside the embarrassment of his current predicament and rose, his member in her face as he got up, bringing her with him.

He stepped out of the tub and helped her get out, making sure they didn't slip with any clothes he left on the floor. His member pressed against her body and Booth didn't look to see which part, he was thankful she was in too much pain to make a comment, not that he was happy she was in pain, or that she was choosing to ignore it.

Brennan lay in bed; Booth had driven her to the ER and as soon as Brennan saw the x-rays, she knew it was a Colles' fracture. She would have to wear a cast for a few weeks and was given pain medication.

Brennan went over the whole situation in her head, thinking how enjoyable it would have been in any other circumstances. She had seen his member when he stood. He had obviously been aroused with the whole situation. Brennan bit her lower lip, she had seen him naked before, but not aroused. She hated that she had a good view, but wasn't able to enjoy it.

Booth lay on the bed, he couldn't sleep. Brennan had explained that she didn't hear him say he was going to take a shower and the door wasn't locked, so she had no idea. Booth reprimanded himself for the whole incident; he should have locked the door. Booth turned on his side, the image of Brennan in the bathtub was the hottest thing he had ever seen, minus the wincing in pain part. He fell asleep, the image of her breasts swaying over the water; his dreams giving him a happy ending.

Booth was up early and grabbed some breakfast for the two of them before he headed to Brennan's room. She opened the door in black stretchy shorts and a red tank top. Booth smiled and stepped inside so they could have breakfast and talk.

By mid day, Brennan got a call from Angela, asking Brennan to turn her video link on. Brennan ended the phone conversation and sat on the bed as she flipped her laptop open.

"What happened?" Angela asked as soon as she saw the cast on Brennan.

"I slipped and fell inside the bathtub." Brennan shrugged it off as no big deal and asked Angela to give them the information she had on their victim. Angela told her friend to be more careful and moved on to give them the info on their victim.

"Liar." Booth whispered in Brennan's ear as she flipped her laptop shut. Brennan turned to face him, knowing exactly what he was referring to. He had a huge grin on his face.

"I didn't lie." A grin spreading on her face too. "I just omitted the fact that you were _inside_ the bathtub when it happened." Brennan rose from the bed, walking towards the door with Booth following right behind.

B&B

Time later, Booth and Brennan are in an established relationship now

Booth entered his apartment and closed the door. He walked towards the kitchen and set the take out on the table. Booth made his way to his bedroom, tossing his jacket on the couch along the way.

"Bones?" He asked when he entered the room. He saw the light on in the bathroom and went inside. Booth found Brennan inside the bathtub, she turned her head to say 'hello'.

"Hi." He kneeled on the side of the tub, leaned closer and kissed her. He crossed his arm over the edge of the tub, looking at her with a huge grin.

"What?" She asked, taking in his grin.

"I was remembering the case with the bathtub incident, remember?" He asked, the smile on his face told her exactly what part he was remembering.

_How could she forget a wet, naked booth in a bathtub?_ "How could I forget?" She said, kissing his lips softly. "The cast was very constricting and very frustrating." Booth chuckled, knowing she was kidding. He took her left hand and kissed the inside of her wrist.

He laughed and she knew what he was thinking. "But it came in handy. You knocked out our suspect cold." Both laughed, remembering the sucker punch Brennan gave their suspect. "I brought Thai." Booth said as she leaned closer and kissed  
him again, her tongue invading his mouth and tangling with his. He understood her response and agreed with it. _Of course they could reheat._

Booth stood and removed his t-shirt, tossing it into the hamper in the corner. Brennan helped him undo his belt buckle as he took his shirt off. She expertly had the belt off and pushed his jeans and boxers down his toned thighs. Booth kicked his shoes and the pooled clothing to the side and quickly removed his socks.

Brennan stood to kiss him before he steeped inside the bathtub. He lay back and Brennan lay against him, her back pressing on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck.

"This is how that bathtub incident should have ended up." Booth whispered, kissing her neck again.

Brennan turned in his arms, straddling his thighs. "Yes, this is better than a fracture." Her fingers ran lightly across his muscular pecs as she spoke. He smiled, loving her squint speak. "When you helped me put some clothes on, your touch wasn't sexual...it was full of concern and love." She kissed him, the respect he had for her one of the things she loved about him; with the respect being mutual. "I love you." She told him when they broke their kiss.

"I love you too." His hands went up and down her sides, a soothing caress as his lips met hers for a kiss full of passion and love.

**Please review and let me know if you likey this chapter:):)**


	30. Cuffed

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts:) I had the idea for this one rolling and my beta kaloblack helped me make this better; hope you like it:)**

**In this one Booth doesn't want to take Brennan along for an interrogation. She cuffs herself to Booth and puts the key inside her bra….**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

**Cuffed**

"No, Bones." Booth shook his head adamantly.

"Why not? Why can't I go with you?" Brennan placed her hands on her hips, standing face to face with Booth and demanding an answer.

"I just need to check that this alibi checks out and we'll head back to DC." The suspect's sister had given them a lead to go on and Booth just needed to make sure her story checked out.

Brennan looked at him expecting more. Booth gritted his teeth, "Fine. I'm not taking you because he's dangerous. We don't know if he'll be there. It'll only take just a bit."

Brennan crossed her arms over her chest. "You're taking me." She was stubborn and he knew she was going to go either way. What Booth didn't know was how she intended he'd take her. "I'm going." She grabbed his handcuffs and cuffed her left hand to his right hand.

Booth chuckled. "I have the key." He took the little key out of his jeans pocket, but Brennan snatched it from him. Before he could retrieve it, Brennan stuffed the key in her bra. It was a hot day in North Carolina and Brennan was wearing a red tank top, giving Booth the perfect view when she slid the key between her breasts and into her bra. Booth growled in frustration and Brennan grinned, knowing he wouldn't go into her bra to retrieve the key.

Booth had no choice but to take her along to their suspect's home. They were tracking down their suspect and home seemed like a good place for him to be. When they arrived they were greeted by the suspect's mother.

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth from the FBI and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian." Booth flashed his badge and the woman allowed them to enter her home.

She eyed their cuffed hands. "Now they cuff partners?" She asked. Booth made a throat sound and said it was a trust exercise to help build stronger partnerships. 

After questioning the suspect's mother and corroborating the suspect's sister's story, the partners exited the house to walk back to the SUV. The suspect's boob spilling sister waved at Booth. Brennan chuckled and asked him teasingly if that was the reason why he _didn't _want to bring her along. Booth clenched his jaw as Brennan entered from the driver's side and scooted to the passenger side as he got in. Booth drove away, not wanting to talk about _boobs_ with Brennan and see her put her hand in between her breasts to get the key out.

Once inside their isolated cabin, Booth asked Brennan to get the key out so they could un-cuff each other. Brennan's right hand slipped between her breasts to get the key. Booth wasn't sure why he was looking, but when he saw her hand search both breast cups he knew something was wrong.

"You didn't loose the key, did you?" He asked, hoping she was just messing with him.

"You have an extra one, right?" She sent him her version of the charm smile. The key fell and she didn't know where.

"Yes," Brennan sighed in relief, "in DC." He finished. If they didn't find the key, they would be cuffed together until they returned to DC the next day. They checked the SUV to see if she dropped it there, but they didn't find it. It was getting dark and they weren't going to be able to retrace their steps to find the key.

"I'm sorry I lost the key, Booth." Brennan offered sincerely. Booth smiled and told her she couldn't have known she'd drop it. They ate some sandwiches and settled in front of the TV for a while.

Booth shifted in his seat on the couch several times and Brennan saw he was uncomfortable. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Booth looked at her with an 'I'm sorry' glance. "I have to go to the bathroom." She did an 'oohh' face and understood why he was uncomfortable.

When they were in the bathroom, Booth made no move to go. "Don't you have to use the bathroom?" Brennan asked. He looked at her and Brennan shook her head. She turned away from him, as much as her cuffed hand would allow. Booth unzipped his jeans and was ready to go, but he couldn't. "Any second now." Brennan said.

"I can't go if you're looking." He sounded like a small child. Brennan shook her head and used her right hand to cover her eyes asking 'happy?'

After a few seconds of not hearing activity, "Are you going to use the bathroom or not? Or do you need help aiming" she asked with a slight chuckle.

"You're hand's distracting." He said in a murmur and hurried up to do his business.

He flushed and washed his hands and her hand (because they both know she_ touched_ it). Booth moved to exit the bathroom, but Brennan didn't move. He looked at her expecting her to move and saw her 'I need to go too' look.

Booth had his left hand covering his eyes and facing away from her. He tried not think that his hand was near her uncovered sex. He wanted her to hurry up so they could get out of there, but he knew he had taken his time so he couldn't pressure her.

Brennan found it was a bit uncomfortable to go with Booth standing next to her, but she could tell he was more uncomfortable than she was. She smiled thinking that if she touched his thigh, he'd probably jump.

Bed time arrived and all Booth had to do to sleep comfortable was change out of his jeans and into pajama pants since he was already wearing a t-shirt. He felt bad for Brennan; he wondered how she was going to solve taking her bra off. Why was he even thinking about that? He didn't know. Brennan changed into pajama pants and managed to remove her strapless bra. Strapless bra, Booth mentally slapped his head 'duh'.

They settled on the bed on their backs, staring at the ceiling. Brennan couldn't stay still and turned on her side to look at Booth. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I like to sleep on my front." Brennan said. Booth had the perfect solution, well maybe not so perfect. She could sleep on his chest, that way she'd be sleeping on her front. "Can we switch places so I can lay on my front?" Brennan's question brought Booth back from his thoughts. They switched spots and both lay on their fronts, their cuffed hands lay in between.

Booth watched Brennan sleep. She was stubborn and kicked ass, but asleep she looked peaceful and sweet. Brennan turned her head to face away from Booth, bringing her hand and Booth's to lay under her body. Booth followed the movement, now shoulder to shoulder with her. He couldn't believe the spot he was in. His hand was nestled between her breasts! And it didn't help that she was squirming. She started to whimper and Booth figured out that the cuffs were probably hurting her.

Booth was on his side and moved her on her side. Somehow she ended up flipping him on his back and settling her head on his chest. Booth marveled at the effect this woman had on him. She had him so hot and reeled up and he couldn't do anything about it. And her leg caressing his wasn't helping.

The next morning Brennan woke up and found she was sleeping very close to Booth; to be more specific she was resting on his chest. She tried to move away, but remembered she was cuffed to him. Booth turned, taking his right hand under his chest to lay on his front. Brennan was now resting partly on his back and placed her head on his shoulder. What else could she do? Not that she was complaining.

Before heading to DC, a shower would come in handy. The night had been hot and not only because of the weather. How were they going to shower cuffed together? Hmm, that posed a problem; for Booth that is.

"That was my favorite FBI t-shirt." Booth whined as his shirt had to be cut so he could remove it. The cuffs gave enough space for him to wear a wife beater after the shower, which was fine by him due to the heat. Brennan bit her lower lip at the sight of shirtless Booth. "Can you close your eyes?" He asked, ready to remove his pajama pants and boxers. Brennan placed her free hand over her eyes, sneaking a peak.

Booth stepped in the shower with half of Brennan's arm. He wanted to make the shower as quick as possible. He lathered up and having Brennan's hand there wasn't helping to cool his libido. He shampooed and felt Brennan's hand work on his hair. "Need help?" She teased. Booth switched the water to cold to rinse and cool off. "Oh,oh,oh!" Brennan chuckled.

"Don't say it!" Booth warned before she went on talking about biological imperatives. He shut the water off and swung the curtain open, finding two blue eyes staring at him. "Don't look!" He shrieked, quickly grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist.

Booth opened his eyes once Brennan and part of his arm were in the shower. He looked at the floor and saw that she didn't have to cut her tank top in order to remove it; the spaghetti straps eased through the space between the cuff and her hand. Booth recited sport stats to keep his mind from wondering what places his hand grazed as she lathered up.

They dressed taking turns. Brennan dressed similar to the previous day and Booth dressed in jeans and a wife beater. They had a quick breakfast and headed back to DC. As Booth drove he wondered if Brennan's wrist hurt from following his movements as he steered the wheel.

"Does your wrist hurt, Bones?" He asked and she told him she was fine. No, he was _fine_. Her eyes were glued to his bare biceps; it wasn't often she saw so much of Booth's skin.

The first place they went once they arrived in DC was Booth's apartment. He had extra cuff keys in his place and at the Hoover, but his place was more reasonable and he didn't want anyone questioning them at the bureau.

"About time you hold her hand, sonny." Booth's neighbor, an older man, winked at them as they walked towards Booth's place. They went straight to Booth's bedroom and he rummaged through the top drawer in his night stand for the key.

Booth found the key and unlocked the cuffs. "What's this?" Brennan grabbed an adult magazine that lay on the back of his drawer and waved it in his face.

Booth turned a shade of red. "Give it!" Booth tried to take it away from her but she hoped on the bed and flipped through the pages. He knew she was enjoying it. Booth grabbed her by the waist and tackled her down on the bed, not hurting her. He took the magazine away and threw it on the floor.

They stared at each other, breathing hard. The last hours had had them both hot on the edge. Brennan leaned forward and kissed him, a passionate kiss that expressed both their need for the other. When they broke their kiss, gasping for air, they laughed together.

Brennan wrapped her arms around his neck, winking suggestively. Booth groaned in approval, ducking his head to kiss her lips again. Brennan flipped them on the bed, her mouth taking his in a hotter kiss. Her hands went under the hem of his shirt to explore the hard muscles of his abs. They both knew she was taking the initiative and Booth didn't mind it at all. Maybe next time they were cuffed it'll be for fun reasons.

**Review:) let me know what you thought; like it? Don't like it?**


	31. Game in the Cellar

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts:) Yay, new B&B advent, lol.**

**This was suggested by my beta kaloblack and she helped me make it better for you guys:)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Booth sipped his drink, eyeing his partner. There were people dancing, talking and laughing and Seeley Booth was staring at his partner. It was the celebration of Angela's and Hodgins' wedding anniversary. Brennan wore a curve fitting navy blue dress and to Booth it contrasted with her eyes.

Brennan and Angela struggled to set a box on one of the food tables and Booth quickly removed his jacket to help them out.

"Here, I got it." He set the box on the table for them, shooting them his charm smile. Angela was pulled to the side by the butler and the two partners were left alone for a few minutes. They fell into easy talk, like always. Angela came back and said she had to go to the cellar for more wine.

"I can go." Brennan offered and Booth offered to go with her; that way it would only take one trip. Angela thanked them and told them where the cellar was and described the boxes of wine that were needed.

Booth and Brennan walked down the hall that lead to the cellar. They couldn't hear the music or the chatting from the party and judged they were too far away from the action. Booth placed his hand on the small of her back as they descended the stairs of the cellar. On the last step Brennan's heel slipped slightly and before she could fall, Booth wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling. They stared at each other for a few long seconds, lost in each other. A noise upstairs caused them to break up their moment.

Hodgins returned to lock the cellar; he had taken the necessary wine out and was locking up. He headed back to the party without the slightest clue that he'd left the partners locked up.

Booth and Brennan searched for the boxes of wine Angela had mentioned, but didn't find them. They decided to go back and tell Angela that they didn't find the boxes.

"It's locked." Booth said after trying the door on the top of the stairs of the cellar.

After half an hour of banging on the door for someone to open up, the partners gave up and sat on the bottom step of the stairs. Brennan's phone was in her purse and her purse was on a table out on the party. Booth's phone was in his jacket, also on a table out on the party.

Angela didn't see either of the partners, but since the wine was there, she decided that they must be somewhere talking. She grabbed Booth's jacket and Brennan's purse and put them inside the house for them. Hodgins wrapped his arms around his wife and they walked out to the party.

"So, what do we do?" Booth asked, eyeing the wine that surrounded them.

"We could play a game." Brennan offered.

"What game?" Booth asked, wondering what his genius partner had in mind. Brennan told him she remembered a game she played during her anthropological research during her time in the circus; where she also became adept on the high wire. "Okay, so how do we play?"

Brennan explained that in the game a question was asked and in response if you've done what the question asked, you take a drink. Booth agreed and they walked through the cellar and agreed on a wine.

Booth asked first. "Have you ever been arrested?" Brennan snorted and took a drink.

"Do you really need to know how many times?" Brennan teased as Booth took a drink. Brennan questioned for what he was arrested and he said for wondering off the base during his time in the army.

Brennan asked next. "Do you have a tattoo?" This time Booth snorted and took a drink first. He bunched his dressed shirt up to his elbows and raised his hands so she could see his tattooed wrists. Brennan took a drink and Booth looked at her quizzically. He asked where she had the tattoo and she blushed.

The questions continued and somehow turned heated. Brennan had placed her heels next to her on the floor as Booth's shoes were tossed next to him along with his gun and holster. He popped open a few buttons from his shirt due to the heated questions and drinks.

"Have you ever pleasured yourself thinking about a co-worker?" Brennan looked Booth directly in the eyes and he gulped. He felt the blood rush south when she took drink. But the image of her soon faded when she handed the bottle to him.

"There's no more wine." He said, avoiding having to admit that he had.

"So, you have?" Brennan smiled wickedly. Booth cleared his throat and stood, _'searching'_ for another bottle of wine. Brennan followed, pinning him against a rack of wine bottles.

"Who?" She asked; her hot breath hitting his face.

"You." He answered, their eyes locked and there was a moment in between before they attacked each other with kisses. Their hands were desperately roaming the other's body, trying to discard their clothes.

They leaned too much on the rack and it came crashing down along with them.

Angela and Hodgins were getting ready for bed when they heard the crash that reverberated in the silent house. Hodgins grabbed a bat and he and his wife made their way to the cellar where the noise had come from.

As they walked down the steps in the cellar, the hysterical laughter of the partners filled their ears. They found them on the floor laughing and obviously very drunk.

After coffee Angela designated rooms for them, deciding that neither of the partners was fit to drive.

Brennan took a shower and dressed in borrowed clothes from her friend. She tried to fall asleep, but couldn't stop tossing in bed. She had sobered a bit and she wanted/needed to talk with Booth. She quietly tippy toed to his room and locked the door after herself.

"Bones?" Booth turned the bedside lamp on as soon as he felt someone slip into the room. He squinted his eyes to look at her as she approached him.

Brennan's initial intention was to talk, but she jumped him as soon as she saw him. She was on top of him over the sheets and kissed him passionately. They breathed heavily after breaking their heated kiss, both staring at each other and smiling wide. He wrapped his arms around her and flipped them on the bed.

In their heated-urged stated, they fell off the bed. The tangle of sheets they brought with them prevented any real damage from the fall. Booth was on top and he rested his forehead with hers.

"We're drunk and it shouldn't be like this." Booth kissed her lips softly and worked to disentangle them from the sheets.

They settled on the bed, snuggling close together to sleep. In the morning when they were fully sobered up, they would be able to talk and do things right.

The first thing that registered in Booth's mind as he woke the next morning was that he was holding someone in his arms. He instantly knew it was Brennan and he tightened his hold around her. Booth opened his eyes and stared at the sweet face of his Bones.

"Bones." He whispered in her ear and then kissing her neck. Brennan moaned and he kissed her on the cheek. He made his way to her lips and kissed her sweetly.

"Booth." Brennan stirred and brought her hand to touch Booth's cheek as she opened her eyes. Their eyes locked and they smiled knowingly. Booth cupped her face in his hands and kissed her again; their tongues slowly mapping out the other's mouth.

**Review and let me know if you likey:) suggestions for more advents are welcomed:D**


	32. The woods

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts:D glad there's still interest in these B&B advents:D hugs to my beta kaloblack for the help:D**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

**Booth and Bones are staying at a cabin in the woods. They've just finished their latest case and are spending the rest of the day there before they return to DC in the morning. Booth is frustrated and goes into the woods to clear his mind, but ends up trying to find release…Brennan catches him in the act and…well….read on:D**

**The Woods**

Booth walked out of the cabin, entering the surrounding woods. The partners had just closed their case and he couldn't believe how much his control was slipping. He was so hot for his Bones and he couldn't help it. He stopped by a cluster of trees and remembered what had just happened.

Brennan had dropped her file and bent over to pick it up. He was so ready to jump on her that he stormed out of there. Looking down, he saw how affected he was. He wondered how he'd been able to walk with his raging hard on. He tried to calm himself down before heading back to the cabin. But he couldn't get his aroused member to go down, especially with the images that replayed in his mind.

Without thinking it twice, Booth dropped his shorts and boxers. His fingers wrapped around his hard member as his thoughts were filled with his partner.

Brennan exited the cabin, wearing shorts and a tank top. She was startled at the way Booth had just bolted out of the cabin. She wondered if she had done or said something to upset him. She called his name, but received no answer. She entered the woods and heard a 'Bones' that wasn't in the usual tone Booth used. What she saw was not something she had expected. Seeley Booth, pants down, hand pumping his shaft in hard, fast strokes with her name leaving his lips.

Booth heard leaves being stepped on and he opened his eyes to find his partner starring at him. Her eyes were a shade he'd never seen before, her chest rising and falling in a way he found to be sensual. In the back of his head, he knew he should get his pants back on…or in this case, his shorts. He half expected her to give him one of her 'it's perfectly normal for a male' lectures.

She liked the darkness in his eyes and the way his body jumped out at her. He was big in his hand, bigger than she'd imagined. She didn't know what took over her. Desire, need, she didn't know, but before either of them knew it, she had his back pressed against a tree trunk with her head between his thighs. Her tongue flicked at the head, before licking his length.

Booth wasn't sure if he was dreaming, but he enjoyed the sensations. He tangled one hand in her hair, but before he knew it, she was gone from in between his thighs. He took a step to the side, watching as she faced the tree, her behind on display for him. Taking the hint, he stood behind her, having her shorts and panties pooled by her feet in no time. Brennan widened her stance, as much as her pooled clothing would allow. Booth placed a hand on her hip as he guided himself to her entrance from behind. Brennan gasped in surprise at the feel of him entering her slowly. The heat of the moment had led her to believe he'd go in fast.

He started a slow rhythm, whispering in her ear to ask her if he was hurting her. She shook her head 'no', her moans making his slow rhythm fade as he picked up the pace. He wrapped one arm around her waist, using the other for support as he placed his hand next to hers on the tree. He breathed in her ear, his lips kissing her neck as they searched for her lips. She turned her head to the side, their lips meeting; their tongues danced in their passionate kiss.

Booth swallowed her moans with their kiss as his hand went under the hem of her tank top. He growled in approval when he found she wasn't wearing a bra. His hand massaged her breasts, one at a time, enjoying the sounds she was making. He was close and he could feel she was too. She whimpered against his lips as his hand left her breasts.

He settled his hand between her thighs, his fingers quickly finding their target. They broke their kiss in search for air. She moaned loudly as his fingers worked her higher as he continued his thrusts from behind. Booth bit her shoulder lightly and she knew he was fighting to hold his release. She reached behind, placing a hand on his hip to urge him on.

"Boooooth!" She shouted as her orgasm took over her body.

"Bones, Bones, Booooness!" He chanted as he reached his release.

She rested her forehead against the tree trunk. He rested his forehead on her shoulder; their bodies still connected as both tried to catch their breath.

Their encounter in the woods had been two weeks ago and Booth found himself fighting a hard on every time he saw his partner bend over a set of remains.

They were in Brennan's apartment, cartons of take out empty on her coffee table. They were almost done with the paper work of their latest case. Booth found himself thinking about their time in the woods. She had never mentioned it after their return to DC. He wondered if his brain tumor was back and he was having hallucinations again.

"Booth, what's wrong?" Her question brought him back to reality.

"I think my brain tumor might be back." He said, his eyes not meeting hers.

"What? Why do you think that?" The panic in her voice made him look at her. The worry in her eyes broke his heart.

"What happened in the woods…did I image it?" He asked. Brennan rose from the couch and stood with her back to him.

Booth stood, wrapping his arms around her from behind. Their bodies were pressed together, his face buried in the crook of her neck. He shook his head 'yes', telling himself it _had_ happened. He kissed her neck, his lips searching for hers. She turned her face to the side, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. Booth turned her to face him, his eyes searching hers. He asked her why she hadn't said anything.

"I was scared." She said. "I felt the connection…_that_ connection you're always talking about." Booth smiled, his arms wrapping tighter around her in reassurance. She didn't have to be scared.

"You don't have to be." Booth rested his forehead against hers. They stared into the others eyes, a knowing smile grazing their lips.

B&B

Six months later

"Here, I wanna show you something." The partners were back in the same woods. They walked _not too_ deep into the woods and Brennan smiled, knowing the _exact_ spot they were headed.

"What am I looking for?" Brennan asked, giving a playful tug at his jeans. He chuckled, kissing her temple as he turned her to face a tree trunk. Brennan's eyes caught on it, her mouth wide open. "When did you do this?" Her eyes searched his.

"The first time we were here. It was before we drove back to DC." He smiled his charm smile.

_It's beautiful_, she thought as she kissed his lips lovingly. They had been together as a couple for six months, after fighting her 'flight' scare. Brennan traced her fingers over the etched **B&B **on the tree trunk. It felt much more intimate than **T&S **it felt unique…them.

"This is like Paleolithic cave paintings. The Cro- Magnon used drawings…" Before she could continue with her squint speak, Booth kissed her. His tongue tangled with hers as his hands suggested a more _fun_ past time.

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know, please leave a review:D**


	33. Crazy doc in Alaska

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Glad you guys liked the other chap even if it was different :D**

**This one was suggested by my beta kaloblack and she helped me finish it up. **

**Booth and Brennan worked a case in Alaska and were based in a research station. The doctor staying at the research station is after Booth and he asks Brennan to help him out.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. **

**Crazy doc in Alaska**

"Oh, yeeessss. Just like that, Bones." Booth's moan was loud and echoed against the walls of the room. Brennan's hands worked on the muscles of his lower back, relieving the stress of the case they'd just finished. Brennan shifted in her pose, the heat and moisture soaking her core reaching higher limits with every moan leaving his lips.

"I'm taking a shower before dinner." Brennan's voice was an octave higher than usual and she bolted for the bathroom. Booth stared, the door slamming shut after her. Booth slipped his tee on, wondering what was up with Bones. They had worked a case in Alaska and had stayed at a research station. Their case was over and they were based at the station for now. The partners were stuck there for a few more days until the road was paved and they got a ride to the airport.

The temperature was nice in doors, but it wasn't nice for a stroll around in the middle of nowhere.

"Bones, you ready?" Booth called and Brennan exited the bathroom wrapped around in a towel, she'd forgotten to grab her clothes. She grabbed some clothes and slipped her panties on, not removing the towel from her body. Booth had his back to her; it was very hard to do so knowing she was dressing with him in the room.

"You can go without me." Brennan hissed, unsure why she was pissed.

"Bones, have you seen who she looks at me? I wonder when was the last time she saw a man. It's like I'm a piece of meat for her." Brennan shook her head as she passed Booth.

Dr. Amelia Butch had almost jumped Booth the moment she saw him. Booth had to beg Brennan to let him share the room with her, stating that the doctor would probably molest him in his sleep. Brennan had waved him off, thinking he was exaggerating. But he hadn't told Brennan why he _didn't_ want to stay in his designated room, across the hall from Brennan's. The second day of their stay he had walked out of the shower and found the doc naked on his bed. Booth then begged Brennan to let him stay with her, he even promised to sleep on the floor. Brennan hadn't made her decision yet.

After dinner, Booth was doing the dishes the three of them had used. He felt footsteps behind him and he thought it was Brennan. "I can make you scream louder than she does." He froze at the sound of the doc's voice. The woman stood next to him, her hand skimming his inner thigh, close to his package. He placed the dish on the sink and held her hand.

Brennan had witnessed the little scene and understood what Booth had meant. Jealousy cursed through her as she strode towards them. "Ready?" Brennan asked, wrapping her arms around Booth's waist from behind and kissing his neck seductively. The other doc backed away, leaving them alone.

The partners walked back to Brennan's room and Booth secured all the locks. Brennan told him she now understood what he had meant about the doc.

Brennan opened her laptop; she was expecting a video chat from Angela. Booth caught her by surprise, hugging her and walking her towards the bed. He thanked her and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, thank you." He said in between kisses. Angela connected and found Brennan and Booth on the bed and could hear obvious kissing sounds. Sweets entered the artist's office and grinned when he saw what Angela was looking at.

"Am I interrupting, sweetie?" Angela grinned. Booth and Brennan sat bolt right up, staring at their feet for a few seconds.

Brennan sat in front of the screen and explained that the doc at the research station was after Booth and how she was helping Booth out by making the other doc think that they were together.

"Well, who wouldn't want to eat you, stud muffin?" Angela smiled and Booth blushed.

Sweets was grinning and Booth snapped at him. "What are you grinning at, Sweets?"

"It's interesting." Sweets grinned wider. "Instead of telling Dr. Butch that you're not interested or simply switching rooms with Dr. Brennan, you rather pose off as a couple." Booth shut the lap top before Sweets continued. Brennan shot him a glare.

B&B

"You don't have to sleep on the floor." Brennan told Booth they were both adults and could share the same bed. Booth, not wanting to contradict her or sleep on the floor, took up the offer.

Brennan had fallen asleep quickly and Booth was staring up at the ceiling not being able to fall asleep. Brennan was on her side, facing Booth. The room was illuminated by the outside lighting and a shadow crossing the window caught Booth's attention. He settled on his side, facing Brennan. The shadow was gone and Booth felt Brennan wrap her arms around him, placing her head on his shoulder after kissing his neck. Booth wrapped an arm around her, his hand landing on her back. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Brennan woke up the next morning and found that she was tangled with Booth. She carefully disentangled her arms from his body and froze when he moved. He scratched his nose and turned on his side. Their legs were still tangled and Brennan ended up with her front pressed against his back. After a few breath holding seconds, Brennan disentangled her legs from his and scooted away from him.

After breakfast, Booth was using the radio in the main office to ask when they would be picked up. Brennan was typing away on her computer as the doctor entered the room. Brennan wasn't too fond of the doc before and now that she knows the crazy woman is after Booth, she's definitely not fond of the doc.

"Dr. Brennan, I was wondering if what you have with Agent Booth is serious." The doc asked.

"I don't know what that means. Could you be more specific?"

"For example, how long have you two been together?" Brennan knew that the doc was referring to relationship time wise and she decided to tell her the truth without being specific.

"Booth and I have been together for six years."

"Then it's a real thing and not just a fling."

"I don't think so, doc." Brennan didn't know where the 'doc' came from, but it sounded right. "I'd appreciate it if you kept your distance. Booth's been a gentleman, but I won't be as courteous with another incident."

"I understand and it would have been easier if you told me from the beginning. I thought he was single at first."

Brennan could have said that Booth _is_ single, but that wouldn't have help given the situation. "Booth and I are professionals and we behave accordingly."

"Yes, you're right about that and congratulations, Dr. Brennan. You're very lucky not only because you have a job in DC or because your books sell well, but because you've got yourself one fine looking great man." With that Dr. Butch left the room, bumping into Booth outside.

"Hey, Bones." Booth entered the room and told Brennan that they'd be on their way to DC by late afternoon the next day. Brennan was concentrating on her talk with the doc and hadn't really paid attention to Booth. Booth asked her if something was wrong and she explained her conversation she had with the doc. Brennan was confused because she hadn't talked about love, just about her and Booth being together. Booth with sadness explained it to her.

"She understood what you told her and came to her own conclusion based on what she saw here."

"But she didn't see anything." Brennan closed her laptop, her full attention on their conversation. "She thought she heard us having intercourse, but you and I both know that didn't happen." Booth sighed, but kept explaining.

"Yes, Bones, but she thinks we did. But it's not just about that. Sex is not everything in love. She sees that we get along well and you told her we've been together for six years. The doc just saw what you told her, including your insinuation that you'd get physical if she didn't back off." He chuckled at the last part. She was still in thought and he sighed. "Forget it, Bones." He said sadly. "Let's go have lunch." Booth tried to hide the hurt in his voice for her not understanding, but she did understand and she _did_ pick up the hurt in his voice.

After lunch, the partners returned to Brennan's room. Brennan felt tired and decided for a nap. Booth on the other hand grabbed a sports magazine he'd brought and started flipping through the pages.

A few hours passed and Brennan was having a really weird dream with pieces of past cases. She fought to wake up and when she did, she sat on the bed with a scared look on her face. Booth walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders as he searched her eyes, making sure she was okay.

"Bones, it's okay. I'm right here. It was just a dream." Brennan was trying to catch her breath and Booth hugged her, soothing away the bad dream. With his arms around her, she began to piece it all together and reached her own conclusion.

"It's true, Booth." He pulled back enough to look into her eyes. "We do love each other." A soft smile spread on both of their lips and she leaned closer to him, kissing him softly. When they broke their kiss, they stared at each other smiling. Brennan pulled him by his jacket and fell back on the bed.

Dr. Butch was about to knock on the door to tell them dinner was ready when the moans and laughter of the partners flooded out. Not wanting to disturb them, she left without knocking.

Dr. Butch tossed and turned on her bed unable to sleep. The partners had reached high levels of noisy and Dr. Butch was not able to block it out.

"_Ohoho, you're real naughty, Bones." _Booth's comment was followed by a seductive laugh from the anthropologist and Dr. Butch turned on her side yet again, covering her head with a pillow. It was so unfair that the partners were counting money with the poor present.

**So, leave a review and let me know if you likey:D**


	34. Bones' gut was right

**Hey, guys I know it's been a while since I've posted, but my laptop's charger was busted and I had to wait until I had a new one. I did work on a few B&B advents and I'll post them as I check them for errors and add or take things out.**

**This one was suggested by kaloblack and she helped me work it out:D Booth has a new teen neighbor that kinda got obsessed with him and one night stands naked on his front door…who does Booth turn to? Bones…read and find out:D I tried to keep them in character, hope it's not too OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

"You're late." Cam commented as Booth practically flew through the lab's entrance. He shot her a glare that said 'very funny' and followed Brennan out of the lab.

On the drive back from the crime scene Brennan asked Booth why it had taken him so long to pick her up, not that she was nosy...she was just making conversation. _Yeah, right._ She thought. Booth told her that a mother and her teen daughter moved to the apartment next door to his and he'd helped them with a particular heavy box. Seeley Booth, the gentleman.

B&B

In the two weeks that Mary and her mother had lived there, she'd fallen in love with the hunky, handsome FBI agent Booth. She used every opportunity she had to talk to him. Sometimes she'd tell him she couldn't remember her apartment number but knew he was the next door neighbor. Her mom worked a night shift and Mary usually kept the front door open at night to get a glimpse of _hunky_ when he passed by to his apartment. She also grew to dislike his partner who  
was always _visiting_ and having late nights with him. Sure, his 'partner' was pretty, but Mary had grown a sort of obsession for Booth.

Mary had just gotten in the elevator when she saw Booth enter, so she held the elevator for him. She did a mental curse at the sight of Brennan following close behind.

Booth thanked Mary as he and Brennan entered the elevator. He balanced the take out boxes in one hand to press the button for their floor.

"This is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan." Booth introduced the two. Of course the girl already knew who Brennan was; she'd asked around. Brennan extended a hand but the girl shot Brennan a death glare. Booth had been busy with the buttons on the elevator and balancing the take out to notice, but Brennan didn't miss it. She'd learn a lot from Booth over the years and her gut had gotten better and she'd learned from Angela too. It was in the girl's eyes.

"She likes you." Brennan commented as they entered Booth's apartment. As she went to grab the beers she told him some anthropological mumbo jumbo, as Booth would call it, and said that it wasn't uncommon for teenage girls to like older men. Booth listened as he placed the food on his coffee table. Brennan told him about the death glare in the elevator, stating that she was definitely not of the girl's liking.

"Trusting your gut, are we?" Booth joked, lightly poking her arm. They both shared a smile and sat to dig into their food, both forgetting the matter for the moment.

B&B

A few nights later Booth was awoken by knocks on his front door. He rolled on his side and saw that his digital clock read past twelve. He rose from the bed, walking in only his colorful stripped socks and boxers. For a moment he thought it was Brennan, she was the only one who knocked on his door late at night. He rubbed his sleepy eyes before looking through the security hole. He saw it was Mary and he wondered if there was trouble.

"Is something wrong?" He asked as soon as he opened his door. The girl stood in front of him in a robe. Before he could ask her again the robe slipped off her body. Booth was speechless. Shaking his head he closed his front door. The girl had just _insinuated_ herself to him. The sleep was definitely gone and he was pacing. He with his people skills hadn't seen that coming. Bones had been right. Checking the peephole again he saw that the girl was no longer in sight. He needed help and he decided Bones was the way to go, or at  
least talk to. He went to his room and slipped a tee and sweats on. He grabbed some sneakers and sat on his bed to put them on.

B&B

Brennan had woken up from a very erotic dream starring none other than her partner Special Agent Seeley Booth. She knew it was stupid to deny what she felt for him, but she still didn't have the 'guts' to admit it out loud. Needing to cool off, she went for a shower. She was drying off next to her bed when there was incessant knocking on her front door. Thinking it was some sort of emergency due to the fact that it was past one in the morning Brennan slipped her silk robe on and went to get the door.

"What's wrong, Booth?" Brennan asked when she took in the look on Booth's face when she opened the door. Booth walked inside the apartment and Brennan closed her door and followed.

He rambled that she had been right and he told her how the girl had stood naked in front of him. He ran a hand through his hair and plopped on the couch. Brennan took it all in, wondering how to make it all better for him, but something in her...jealousy?, wanted to know if he'd been aroused. Booth shrieked a 'no' and slouched further on the couch.

To get it straight Brennan ran the event over and asked booth. "And she slipped her robe off?" He nodded at the question. "Like this?" Booth looked up and as her robe fell from her body he realized he hadn't been aware she'd been in a robe. He followed the robe as it fell from her body and then dragged his eyes back up her body. _Was it 'show your body to Seeley' day?_ Booth was very aware of the response his body had to the nude Bones standing in front of him and there was no way his sweats did much to hide it.

Brennan smiled, arching an eyebrow. "You weren't aroused?" She asked again with a laugh.

"No." Booth growled, standing from the couch, face to face with her. "This is different because you're a beautiful, highly evolved _WOMAN_." He told her, both knowing there were other reasons.

After a few breath taking moments Brennan spoke. "I'll help you." That's what she figured Booth needed from her.

"Yeah?" He asked and Brennan knew at that exact moment she could do anything she wanted and he'd let her. The idea sounded appealing, but there would be time for that later.

"First, we'll start with your teen neighbor incident." She said after giving him a kiss, with hint of tongue, making him suck in air after the kiss ended. She took a step back and leaned to pick up her robe, eyeing the package on display on her way up. Booth could only nod, watching as she slipped the robe on and tied it.

B&B

Booth and Brennan were waiting bright and early for Mary's mother. The woman grimaced when she saw the partners, wondering what her daughter did this time. The partners talked to her, well, Brennan mostly talked. Booth was amazed at how much her people skills had grown over the years. The mother sighed, apologizing profusely. She told them she couldn't control her anymore and she honestly didn't know what to do.

"Allow me to speak with her." Booth stared at Brennan in shock.

Brennan had her talk with the girl. Booth's translation: he's taken, back off, he's a big no-no.

When the partners entered Booth's apartment Booth told her she'd done an awesome talk and that she'd been a real alpha female.

"Oh, so you like alpha females?" She asked curiously. He shook his head no.

"_ONLY THIS_ alpha female." He answered sending her a smile she found sexy. It was seconds later, but she hand him pressed to his front door, her mouth on his, her hands under his tee. Less than a minute  
later he was standing there in nothing while she roamed her eyes over his body. Booth was amazed at the day's event despite the fact that the day was just starting for most of the citizens in DC.

She pushed him back on the bed and he smiled as she tossed her shirt to the side. She climbed her way over his body, kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her, his hands running up and down her back. Booth liked what was happening because _now_ he could _HELP_ her take her clothes off.

**Reviews let me know if there's interest to continue:D Do you guys still want more of these short stories? Let me know:)**


	35. Code word

**Hey, thanks to those who read, reviewed, and alerted with the last chap:D glad there's still interest. Here's another one. I had the idea and I worked it out with my beta kaloblack. Hope you guys like it:D**

**Booth thinks he saw Brennan in a compromising position with a guy, but he couldn't have been more wrong. **

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Booth loosened his tie as he stepped on the elevator. He pushed the floor for his room. The partners had been forced to attend a lecture so to speak for the bureau. After the lecture there was a small cocktail. Booth saw as one of the new FBI agents, Tom something, had been flirting non stop with Brennan. Booth started talking to other agents there to get his mind off of the fact that his partner, the woman he loves, was next to some guy who obviously only wanted a one night stand. When Booth no longer saw Brennan or the guy, he decided to go to his room. They would have a long drive back to DC in the morning.

When Booth steeped out of the elevator he felt his blood boil when he saw the flirty agent kissing passionately a the silky neck of a woman in a black dress. Booth tore his gaze in the opposite direction and headed to his room. He hadn't seen her face, but couldn't look any longer. He slammed the door to his room shut and threw his jacket hard on the floor. "They didn't even make it to a room." Booth growled as he undressed.

Brennan had shed her black dress and showered. After she exited the shower and sat in front of her laptop. "Ready for bed this early, sweetie?" Angela joked, taking in the sleeping clothes her friend already had on. The two friends and Daisy had set up the video chat to work on a case they had had to put on the back burner for a few weeks. A few weeks back they had found the remains of a woman with her finger tips and teeth ripped apart from the body, making the identification process that much more challenging. Brennan shot her friend a look that said 'let's work'.

Booth tossed and turned and punched his pillow. He knew he shouldn't care who Brennan used to take care of her biological urges. He punched his pillow again. Of course he cared because she got losers who only wanted a one night stand. She deserved better.

The next morning the partners met downstairs to check out of their rooms. Booth saw the other agent and almost punched a wall. The guy had a huge smile on his face, talking to two other agents. _He's probably bragging about his conquest_. Booth thought. The fact that Brennan had bags under her eyes and was yawning didn't help Booth at all.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" Booth asked as he pointed towards the agent.

"Why?" Brennan asked not understanding why she should _specifically_ say goodbye to _that_ agent. Sure, he'd talked with her, but it had taken Brennan a few seconds to understand that he was only looking for a lay. She wasn't in the mood and ditched the agent when she got Angela's call.

"Because...you know..." The blank look on her face told him she didn't know what he meant. "Just forget it." He said through clenched teeth. Brennan followed him to the SUV knowing he was upset but not knowing why.

Booth had a tight grip on the steering wheel as he drove. Brennan was tired because she fell asleep around three in the morning and since Booth was in no mood to chat, she was going to take a nap during the rest of the drive. Booth caught her resting her head on the window and closing her eyes and he felt it as a slap of the reality that she'd spent the night with a loser. "The lab or your place?" He asked where she wanted to be dropped off. Brennan didn't miss the grouchiness in his voice.

"The lab." She answered without opening her eyes.

"Okay, what's wrong, Booth?" Brennan asked as Booth stopped in front of the Jeffersonian.

"Nothing." He answered.

"Your tone suggests otherwise." _Damn. Why did she have to have such a steep learning curve?_ Booth thought.

"Maybe we should have a code word." He suggested, not meeting her eyes.

"Code word?" Now she was more confused than before.

"Yeah, for when..." He cleared his throat. "For when one of us wants to be _alone_ with someone. That way the other one wont be in the way." Brennan easily understood what he meant by _alone_.

"What are you trying to say?" Booth told her he saw that worth nothing agent practically devouring her in the hotel's hall. "What?" Brennan was outraged because she had NOT done that…she hadn't done _that_, not even behind closed doors, in a long time with anyone and here she was being wrongfully accused. "You're mistaken." She told him with a glare.

"No. I mean if you want to keep it private, then don't do it out in the hall. That's just my  
advice." Booth knew he had sounded like a jerk, but the words had already left his mouth. Brennan glared at him. He was mistaken and wasn't even listening to her.

"I don't have to have this conversation with you." She slammed the door after she exited the SUV. Booth hit the steering wheel with an open palm as he watched her storm up the Jeffersonian front steps. She hadn't even bothered to grab her suit case. He drove away, knowing he'd really shitted things between them.

Brennan went straight to her office and put her lab coat on. Angela entered the office and before the artist could get a word out Brennan jumped in. "Lets just work." Angela stared at her friend as she made her way to the forensics platform.

Daisy went over the recent findings they'd discovered on the remains thanks to the late night work they put in the previous night. Brennan's mind replayed her conversation with Booth, her anger rising with every repeat.

B&B

After work Booth stopped by The Founding Fathers to have a drink. He needed to think how he could fix things with his partner or if things could even be salvaged. He had just ordered his drink when Angela approached him.

"Have you seen, Brennan?" Booth shook his head no. "I've tried calling her cell and house numbers but she's not picking up. She left before..."

"Is it important?" Booth asked as he got his drink.

"It should be since we worked most of last night via video chat." Booth's head snapped up and for the first time looked at Angela.

"Be kind rewind." He said and Angela told him that Daisy had found something on the remains of the woman they hadn't ID-ed yet and they had called Brennan. The anthropologist had connected with them via video chat. "Oh, shit." Booth muttered. He'd messed up big and he wouldn't blame Brennan if she never spoke to him again, especially since he was wrongfully accusing her. He slapped a bill on the table and ran out of there. He had to at least try and fix things with his partner. Angela stared after him, taking his untouched drink and taking a swing. Hey, it was already paid for.

Booth stooped by for take out as a form of asking for forgiveness. He even scooped up an arrangement of her favorite flowers. When he reached her building, the watchman called him over.

"Look, I know you and Dr. Brennan are really close and I don't know what you did because she's furious. She said that if you showed up to not let you up. She even said to call the cops if you insisted." The watchman gave him a sad smile. "You should let her calm down. It will be best for everyone." Booth knew Brennan was probably building her walls up a mile a minute and he had, no, needed to talk to her.

"Look I appreciate the heads up, but please let me go up. If after ten minutes she doesn't open up the door and talk to me, I'll leave." Booth looked at the watchman hopefully. Booth thanked the man when he was granted access.

Brennan had just finished her shower and was opening up a bottle of wine. There was a knock on her front door and she rolled her eyes when the knocking didn't stop. "Go away, Booth!" She  
called without even looking to see who it was. She knew it was him.

"Open up, Bones."

"No!"

"Okay. There's a lead on the case. If you don't want to go with me, that's okay. I'll get the bureau to send you another agent." Booth was fibbing but he hoped Brennan bought it. Brennan was furious again. He was the one who had jumped to conclusions, reaching the erroneous one by the way, and now he proposed severing their partnership. She stalked towards the door determined to tell him a few things.

Brennan opened the door and Booth was glad his fib had worked, but he hadn't had a chance to kneel or be prepared for when she opened the door. She was beyond pissed and her gaze was burning him. He stepped inside and clumsily placed the take out and flowers on the small table she kept by her front door. Hands free of constrictions; he was ready to face the music. "Bones..." was all he could get out.

"You're mistaken and now you want to terminate our partnership?" Booth could see the hurt in her eyes despite her anger at him.

"No, Bones..." As he went on telling her that he shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and been such a jerk about it, Brennan's head was spinning. _He_ made the mistake and he was still denying it was a mistake. Brennan had backed him out of the door and slammed it in his face. Booth called her to open the door again, but this time she didn't and he took the hint.

For the first time since she got to her apartment Brennan decided to listen to the messages on her answer machine. They were from Angela and they said 'Call Me.' Brennan picked the phone up and called her friend.

B&B

Days later

"Okay, the case is solved and now you don't have an excuse to not tell me what's going on between you and Booth. You didn't go out on the field with him and have hardly talked to him since the case was closed." Angela stood, hands on hips, in front of her friend. Brennan sighed, knowing she needed to talk to her best friend. Angela listened as her friend told her what had happened with Booth. "Sweetie, you need to talk to him. I think he's already figured out he made a mistake, but you should hear him out not slam a door on his face."

B&B

Brennan felt fidgety as she rode the elevator in the Hoover. She was working on what she was going to say to him as she walked to his office. There was a red headed female agent in his arms and all logical thought flew out the window. The agent had tripped and Booth had caught her, but that wasn't the thought that crossed Brennan's head.

"Perhaps we do need a code word. What will the word be, Booth?" She spat out, spinning on her heel and leaving.

She wasn't even to her car when Booth caught up to her. He pinned her to her car and asked, "What the hell was that about?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She tried to play it dumb, but his look told her it wasn't going to work. "Fine. I find your double standard on the issue hypocritical." Booth knew what she was talking about.

"I acted the way I did, I'm not saying it was right, because I was jealous. I know I have no right to be, but I can't stand seeing you with those losers." His gaze bore into hers. "And you? Why did you act like that?"

"You can fraternize with another agent and not with…"

"Not with…?" He leaned closer. "You." He finished for her. "You were jealous to see me with someone else that wasn't you. That's how I felt too. But you thought what wasn't just like I had." His lips were suddenly on hers and it was a deep and demanding kiss. Brennan pulled back. "You're mine." And he kissed her again.

"I'm an independent woman and I'm no one's." Brennan hissed after she pulled away. Booth kissed her again, she tried to fight it, but she gave in not fighting it anymore.

"And I'm yours too." 'Mine' Brennan said as _she_ kissed him, claiming what was hers.

Charlie's mouth dropped at the sight of Booth and _Dr. Brennan_ kissing. He thought he'd never see the day and he wasn't going to miss the opportunity to say something. "Get a room!" He called as he kept walking towards his own SUV, a wide smile plastered on his face.

"That's not necessary since we both have apartments." Brennan commented as she tried to catch her breath. Booth growled in appreciation and kissed her again, moving them towards his own SUV.

**Reviews are encouragement to give you more B&B advents:D I'm working on another one titled 'tooth ache'.**


	36. Tooth ache

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chap and alerts:D Here's the tooth one. It's not smutty, it's just some B&B friendship:D This one came about with the help of my beta kaloblack:D**

**Booth has a tooth ache and doesn't want to go to the dentist…**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Booth and Brennan were seated in their usual table at the diner for lunch. The partners didn't have a case currently, but they didn't miss a chance for a lunch date…eeerrr…lunch. Brennan was expecting Booth to order his usual burger and fries, but she was surprised to find he ordered a soup. She decided to wait and see if she could find what was _down_ with him.

Brennan noticed he ate slowly and carefully. He was obviously in pain and the fact that he had no ice in his drink confirmed her suspicion that he had a tooth ache.

"Your tooth hurts?"

"No." Booth tried to sound normal, but he winced in pain.

"You should see a dentist."

"I will if it doesn't get any better."

"That's what you said last time." Brennan said after a sip of her drink.

"Yeah and it went away after a few days." He said before he slowly ate some more soup.

"No. You lost your tooth when you were taken in Baltimore." Booth made another 'ouch' face. "You're and adult and you shouldn't be afraid of the dentist."

"I'm not afraid of anything." He said trying to sound hurt, but failing due to his tooth ache.

"What about clowns?"

"I just don't like them very much." Brennan smiled, dropping the issue for the moment.

B&B

It was early on a Saturday morning and Booth was seated in nothing but boxers on his living room couch. His stomach growled with hunger and his tooth was killing him. He really hoped the pain would go away soon. There was a knock on his door and he was in too much pain to care about putting on some pants. He opened the door as soon as he saw it was Brennan. He waved her inside and Brennan tried not to ogle her partner, but it was difficult not to when his chest was bare and his boxers hugged his body perfectly.

"I made an appointment for you with my dentist. Get dressed so I can drive us there." Booth's eyes widened and he shook his head 'no'. He didn't want to go to the dentist. _He's so stubborn._ "I'll use force if I have to. I'll drag you out, Booth." Booth pouted, well tried. He did a kick in the air just how Parker had done when he was sent off to bed on the weekends. Brennan found it cute when he sometimes exhibited some of Parker's behavior and found it hot and sexy the way his boxers clung tighter to his back side.

As Booth dressed, Brennan put the soup she'd made for him in his fridge. 

At the dentist

"The feeling will return in about a half hour. I'm prescribing you some pain medication for afterwards." Dr. Shay told Booth as he snapped his gloves off.

"Thank you for your patience, Dr. Shay." Booth had acted like a small child. He'd squirmed and closed his mouth several times while shaking his head 'no'. The kid on the next door room had been more willing than Booth. Booth looked at Brennan confused as to why she'd thanked the doctor. His face was swollen and it had been painful. "I would like a copy of his x-rays for record keeping." Booth looked at Brennan when she said that.

"Of course. I'll be back shortly with your husband's x-rays." Before Brennan could say she wasn't Booth's wife the doctor was out the door. 

Brennan drove them back to Booth's apartment and they rode the elevator together to his floor. Booth opened the door and they both entered.

"I made you soup." Brennan said as she removed her jacket, draping it on the back of his couch.

"I an e t or ee o ou rs."

"I can't understand you, Booth." Booth looked around for something he could use to communicate with Brennan. He held up a finger, signaling for her to hold on a sec. He went to Parker's room and looked for the small portable white board he'd bought his son to practice his times tables on. He found it in the boy's desk and grabbed a marker from one of the drawers.

"I can't eat for three to four hours." Brennan read what he wrote on the white board. "I know that, Booth." Brennan gave him a 'duh' face. "I'm just telling you for when you're hungry."

Booth erased what he'd written and scribbled something. "You shouldn't have. I don't want soup." Brennan read and then looked at him. "Well, I…" Booth felt bad for making her think he didn't appreciate the gesture. He erased the white board again and wrote again. "I'd rather have your Mac and Cheese. I'm starving for real food." Brennan chuckled as she finished reading. "Okay, let me see if you have everything that I need to make the Mac and Cheese." Booth tried to smile but it was going to hurt, so he drew a smiley face on the white board, making Brennan smile and laugh.

Three to four hours later

Brennan served two plates of Mac and Cheese and they sat side by side on his couch to eat up. Brennan dug in and Booth whimpered when he couldn't savor the Mac and Cheese the way he wanted.

"What's wrong?" Brennan asked concerned. "No good?" She teased to make him feel better.

"T urts." Brennan gave him the 'what? I can't understand you' face and he wrote on the white board.

"It hurts." Brennan read. "Well, you should have gone to the dentist sooner, Booth." Brennan took a forkful of food and he wanted to cry. She was doing it on purpose. The way she slowly transferred the food to her mouth from the fork was pure torture. And then Booth got an idea; don't judge. He wrote on the white board again. "A kiss will make it better." Brennan read. Brennan leaned closer, making it seem like she was going to kiss him on the lips and at the last second turned her head to place a ghost like kiss on his cheek.

"A ww ww." Booth whined.

"Sorry, I can't understand you." Brennan knew the kiss on the cheek wasn't what he'd had in mind. Booth tried to write but the marker was out of ink.

"Upid a ke ." Brennan laughed softly as she took her plate and cup to the sink. _Stupid marker_, he repeated in his head. _It's not fair_, Booth shook his head.

**Like it, hate it. Let me know. I've got another one almost done:D**


	37. Scratches

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts on the previous chapter:D This one, you may or may not be too fond of in the beginning, just hang in there, lol. I got the thumbs up to post from my beta today and here it is. Hugs to my beta kaloblack for the help:)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Booth and Brennan were at a crime scene. They had just made an arrest the previous day closing a two week long case and now they were bombarded with a new case. Brennan rose from her knelt position and ordered the remains to be sent back to the Jeffersonian.

Night had fallen and the partners walked in step to the SUV. They were caught up with the case talk and with their visibility impaired by the night neither one saw the wood board covering a hole at the construction site were the remains had been found. Brennan's foot made contact with the wood board and went through. Booth tried to wrap an arm around her as she tried to brace herself. Her nails scratched his neck as she went down into the hole.

Booth shut the water off and exited the shower, quickly drying and throwing on some gym shorts and a tee. He walked to make something quick to eat. He'd spent a few hours with Bones at the hospital. After some x-rays she was sent home with only a sprained ankle.

There was a knock on his door and knowing Brennan couldn't drive, that only left one other person. Booth opened the door and found Patricia, the woman he'd been 'dating', if you could call it that, for the past couple of weeks, standing there. She apologized for bothering him so late and he allowed her to enter. They walked to his kitchen and he asked her if she wanted some food. When he turned his head to place some food on a plate for her, she was able to see the _**scratches**_ on his neck. They hadn't seen or talked much for over two weeks because of the _'case'_ he had been working on.

They sat on his kitchen table and she tried to keep her cool when she asked him about the scratches.

"There was an accident at the crime scene. Bones..."She didn't let him continue.

"**Bones!** That's all I hear about. Don't you have anything else, or anyone else, to talk about?" Patricia hated that Brennan was in between them all the time. He had pictures of her. Those two spend more time together than she did with Booth since they had stared 'seeing' each other. Patricia knew she shouldn't feel so much jealousy or dislike for Brennan because the anthropologist had never done anything inappropriate with Booth when Patricia was around; not that they ever did, right? But Patricia and Booth had been seeing each other and hadn't even slept together yet and Patricia felt it was Brennan's fault. Heck, they hadn't had anything more than a peck of lips. It was such a waste to be dating such a hunk and have _**no action**_ because his _'partner'_ was the one getting it.

"We're just partners." _Liar, liar pants on fire._ He loved Brennan even if she didn't want a relationship with him.

"Are you free for breakfast tomorrow?" Patricia asked Booth, feeling that she'd be calmer in the morning, her eyes still scanned over the scratches.

"No, we're working a new case and I have to pick up Bones because she can't dr..."

"Bones, again. Ugggh!" Patricia told Booth she wasn't willing to be the idiot girlfriend. "Be man enough to admit that you're rolling around with your _'partner'_."

"That's not how I got the scratches. I told you it was an accident and if you don't believe me then this isn't going to work." Booth knew it'd be for the best to end it there; not that there was much they'd done, but still.

"Of course it's not going to work out. I'm in the way of you two continuing your _**activities**_ after work hours. You can go fuck her and have her scratch you all over now that you don't have to worry about hiding them." With that Patricia spun on her heel and exited his apartment. She was a beautiful woman and she didn't need this crap.

Booth sat with his laptop on his couch in order to check his messages. He saw that Brennan was online and connected with her through video chat.

"Heya, Bones. What you doing?" He asked with his brightest smile. He knew she was probably miserable with a sprained ankle.

"Hello, Booth. I can't sleep so I'm working on my latest novel." She was sitting on her bed and by the position of the laptop on the bed he could see what she was wearing: a tank top and panties. Booth _tried_ not to stare.

"Well, I'll leave you to it." He told her he'd pick her up in the morning to drive her to the Jeffersonian. 

Booth placed the laptop on his coffee table and accidentally pressed a key and his video chat was once again connected with Brennan. He went to the kitchen and had some water before returning to the couch. He started flipping through the channels and he couldn't get the image of Brennan in tank top and panties out of his head. She looked hot even when she was obviously in discomfort.

Booth had mindlessly stopped on an adult channel. He wasn't paying attention to what was on screen, his mind was on his partner. His body was hot and hard and he didn't want to deny himself. He was home alone, why couldn't he give in to what he wanted? His hand went under the waistband of his gym shorts and his eyes closed, head fell back as he pumped his shaft. 

Brennan exited the bathroom and returned to her bed. She found that she was on video chat with Booth. She couldn't believe her eyes. Seeley Booth, her partner _**Booth**_, was engaging in a private session with himself. Brennan could hear some _adult fun_, as Angela would call it, in the background and she knew he wasn't aware he was still on video chat; it wasn't like Booth to do that, but she couldn't bring herself to sever the connection. She was…curious.

Her nails scratched her sheets as she kept her eyes glued to the screen. She bit her bottom lip and whispered almost inaudibly, "Take it off". As to follow her instruction, Booth took off his shirt and lowered his shorts, giving Brennan a full view of his aroused body. Brennan licked her lips as Booth worked faster. She was curious what name would be on his lips when he reached his release.

"Temp...Temp..." He began. "Boooooooones..." He finished with a scream and Brennan couldn't believe he'd just said _**her**_ name. She shut her laptop when she noticed his eyes were open. 

B&B

The next morning Booth found his computer still on the coffee table with no battery left. "Guess I didn't shut it off." He shrugged it off as he made his way out of his apartment.

Brennan was ready when he arrived to pick her up. It didn't go unnoticed by the anthropologist that her partner was especially cheerful this morning.

Brennan couldn't keep it in and when he stopped in front of the Jeffersonian she told him she had seen him last night.

"You saw!" He shrieked. He didn't know where to bury his head knowing that Brennan had not only seen him masturbating the night before, but she most likely heard whose name he'd said.

"Yes." She had a smile on her face. "It was a nice show. You definitely deserve your Cocky belt buckle." He was red and Brennan knew she could make him_ just_ a little redder. "I would have preferred an _in person_ show." Booth's jaw dropped open. Brennan slowly made her way out of the SUV and Booth was too stunned to get out and help her. "I'll call you." Brennan  
hadn't intended for it to sound so suggestive, but she took the opportunity and gave him a wink. _Oh, shit. She wants a live show and she's going to call me_. Seeing the look on Booth's face Brennan decided to ease up on him. "I meant that I'll call you once we have and ID on our victim." Brennan had a huge smile on her face as she made her way towards the Jeffersonian's main entrance. _Booth could be such a prude._

B&B

Booth went to Gordon Gordon during his lunch break. He needed to talk to someone about the whole 'in person' show.

"Hey, Gordon Gordon, how you been?" Booth asked, sauntering into the restaurant's kitchen.

"Ah, Agent Booth." Gordon Gordon sent him a smile as he threw some vegetables on a pan. "What do I owe your visit to?"

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood and stopped by to say 'hi'." Booth gave Gordon Gordon a smile.

"Why don't you just tell me what this is about? It'll same time." The ex FBI psychologist gave Booth a look and Booth knew he had been caught. Booth told him what had happened, including the part about wanting an in person show.

"What should I do?" The agent asked.

"Don't ask me. Follow your instincts. Ask yourself what_**you**_ want to do." Gordon Gordon gave him a smile and Booth was lost in thought.

B&B

At the lab

Brennan and Clark were looking over the remains. Cam stepped on the platform and said the tox screen had come back negative. Hodgins stepped on the platform and told them the victim's clothing had semen on them.

"Must have been some show; An _in person_ show." Hodgins commented as he left the platform.

"I told Booth I preferred _that kind_ of show in person." Clark made a 'why me?' face. He just wanted Dr. Brennan to give him the green light to clean the bones. Clark didn't need to have the image of Booth giving Dr. Brennan an in person show. Cam smiled, remembering her times with Booth.

"Oh, yeah. In person's definitely the best way to go." Cam grinned and left the platform, knowing she'd left the good doctor intrigued.

"What are we talking about?" Angela asked, sketch in hand. She handed it over to Brennan with the information she got on the victim.

"You can clean the bones, Dr. Edison." Brennan snapped her gloves off and slowly retreated to her office. Angela was left staring after her friend.

B&B

Booth was in the Hoover when his cell phone rang.

"Booth." When he heard Brennan's voice he couldn't help but swallow. He wasn't sure if she was calling for the victim or the _other thing_. "Okay, send me what you got." Booth was a bit disappointed she was calling for the victim. He wasn't sure if he'd do the _other thing_ if Bones actually asked, but he kinda wanted her to ask.

By the end of the day, Booth had talked to the victim's family. Without cause of death or suspects, they had the night free. Booth drove Brennan to her place and they ordered take out. Brennan was looking over the x-rays of their victim as Booth stood a bit awkwardly.

"What's wrong, Booth?" Brennan asked.

"Did you really mean that you wanted an 'in person' show?" He asked, biting his lower lip. Brennan stared at him, a smile on her face.

"I said _**'preferred'**_ and as much as I would enjoy the show, I know you're not going to do it. You're a prude." She said, finishing the conversation. Booth looked insulted and grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled. The t-shirt fell on Brennan's computer screen and she looked up. "Booth, stop joking." She tossed his t-shirt back at him, taking a good look of his sculpted torso.

"I'm not joking." Brennan's head snapped up and she saw as Booth kicked his shoes off. Was he really going to give her a show? Booth wasn't sure if he was going all the way, but he was already taking off his clothes… Booth was working on his belt when there was incessant knocking on her front door. "Bones!" He had to yell to get her to snap out of her Booth induced trance. "Are you waiting for someone?" He asked, suddenly loosing all courage to give her the show.

"No." Brennan shook her head 'no' and walked to open her front door. She found none other than Patricia, Booth's 'girlfriend' standing there.

"I can't believe this." Patricia passed Brennan and entered the apartment. "You're half naked and you still had the guts to tell me last night that you're not sleeping with your _**'partner'**_?" Booth was at a loss of words. Hadn't they broken up? "You have to choose, Seeley." She stated firmly. Brennan's laughter caused the woman to turn even redder with anger. "What are you laughing at, Dr. 'Ho?"

Booth saw as Brennan made a move towards the other woman and moved stood between them. "Whoa. Let's just all take a deep breath." He demonstrated but the two women just glared at each other. "Look Patricia, didn't we break up last night?" Booth asked.

"Bye." Brennan told the woman.

"I'm better in bed than you could ever be." Patricia stated with a smirk.

"I have_** no**_ direct knowledge of that." Booth jumped in and Brennan turned to look at him. He was telling the truth and a smile tugged at the corners of Brennan's mouth.

Brennan waved at Patricia and kicked the woman out of her apartment. Brennan turned to Booth with a cocky grin. She walked towards him, grabbed him by his belt buckle and pulled him to follow after her. He willingly followed as she led the way to her bedroom.

The next morning Booth woke up with several scratches on his back and chest, but he wasn't complaining. Those scratches were for a good reason; they were a reminder of the 'oh so very good' night he spent with Brennan.

**Review are nice:)**


	38. Naked and arrested

**Thanks to Pacicos and BoothanddBrennan for the reviews:) and for those of you who read the last one. Hugs to my beta kaloblack:)**

**I've always wanted to do one where B&B get arrested and I finally came up with it:) So, B&B are naked on the side of the road and get arrested.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

"Get out!" The partners exited the SUV as their suspects held them at gun point. It had all happened so fast. One minute Brennan and Booth were in the suspects' house and the next they woke up in the back of the SUV.

"Take off your clothes and shoes." The two men pointed at the partners and as much as the partners didn't want to, they had no other choice. Brennan was done quickly and Booth was taken aback at her nakedness before he too, quickly shed his clothes. When he had imagined taking his clothes off along with Brennan, this wasn't what he'd had in mind. "Good." The men took a moment to ogle Brennan before taking the clothes and shoes, tossing them on the back of the SUV before they drove off.

"Unbelievable." Booth couldn't believe they were left butt naked on the side of the road in the middle of the woods. With no phone, they opted to walk on the side of the road. Booth's feet were killing him as he stepped on the asphalt road. He turned to see how Brennan was doing, but he soon found that had been a bad idea. He quickly focused his gaze in front of him and he heard Brennan's chuckle. He was glad she didn't make a comment.

Their top priority was to get some clothes on and find a phone, pronto. Booth walked in front of Brennan, trying to keep himself decent and not look at her; as much as he may want to do so. A cop car spotted them and stopped a few feet away from them.

"Finally!" Booth approached the vehicle, but stopped when he saw the cop's expression.

"Whoa. Stop it right there. I'm placing you both under arrest for public indecency." The cop said, producing two sets of cuffs from his jacket pocket.

"What?" The partners shrieked in unison.

"Look, I know this looks bad, but I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth from the FBI and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian Institution." Booth used the tone he always used when he introduced himself and Brennan.

"Oh, yeah? And I'm the President of the United States of America." Booth gave him a stare. "Where's your badge?" The cop stared at them for a second, knowing Booth didn't have a badge on him so he proceeded to cuff them.

"This is so embarrassing. I can't believe this is happening." Booth muttered under his breath. Brennan sent him a sideways glance. She knew he was probably blaming himself for the whole mess. They rode the rest of the trip to the 'station', if the almost falling apart building could be called a police station, in silence.

Booth called Charlie on the Sheriff's cell phone. To top it all off there was no electricity at the station for the time being. Booth told Charlie to get his butt down to the station where they were being kept at. He informed the agent of the fleeing suspects.

"Sorry, but we only have one cell and I could only find one blanket." The Sheriff handed Booth the blanket. Booth handed it to Brennan, thinking that it was best for her to cover up. He was a man and he could suck it up. The Sheriff's cell rang and left to answer it.

After a few minutes the sheriff returned with a flash light. "Sorry, folks. I hate to leave you guys in this darkness, but there's an emergency I have to deal with." And he was gone.

"This is a horrible town." Booth shook his head in the darkness. Brennan could tell he was shivering. She couldn't see him completely, just the silhouette the moon light coming in from the small window cast on his body.

"Booth, we can share the blanket." Brennan saw him turn to look at her. Brennan was seated on the bench along the back wall of the cell. Booth was still standing and Brennan could barely make out his head shaking.

"I'm fine." Was his response.

"Booth, we're both adults and its cold." Booth could barely make out her face.

"No because if we sit together and share the blanket, we'll be close together." Booth was still shaking his head.

"If you're worried about having an er…"

"Don't say it." He warned, not wanting to venture into that line of conversation.

"It's a normal response for the male human b…" Brennan heard his grunt and she stopped. "Fine, stand there and be cold."

"Fine, but let's leave some space for the Holy Spirit in between." Booth slowly made his way to sit next to her. Brennan's 'I don't know what that means' caused him to smile for the first time since they were left naked on the side of the road. The bench was cold at first, but he was warm under the blanket. He rested his hands over his most private zone, just in case.

After a few minutes, Brennan had unconsciously shifter closer, her body seeking the warmth of his. "Uh, Bones, mind giving me some space?" He squeaked.

"We've shared a bed and blanket before. And I'm sure you've been next to a naked woman before."

"It's not the same, okay? This is not the same thing."

"That's hypocritical of you to say…" Brennan decided to drop it there. Booth felt bad for upsetting her, but he was trying not to jump her. It was extremely hard as it was and naked flesh pressed together wasn't going to help.

Booth couldn't sleep. It felt so wrong to be arrested and he wondered where the suspects were headed. He felt Brennan shift closer to him in her sleep. She buried her face in the crook of his neck as he felt one of her legs swing over one of his. He was very aware of her breasts pressing against his body. He bit his lower lip and began to recite Saints. He felt he was going to die when he felt her place her hand just below his navel. He sucked in some air and continued reciting in his head.

B&B

The sun was up, but Booth didn't open his eyes. He didn't know what time it was, but he wondered when Charlie was showing up. Booth heard footsteps approaching and Charlie's voice. Without thinking, Booth instantly rose from the bench and walked towards the bars.

"Finally." Booth stood with hands on hips. Charlie was speechless, not because he saw naked Booth, but because he saw Brennan naked. When Booth rose from the bench, half the blanket fell off her body, revealing the most intimate zones of the good doctor to the FBI agent. Booth caught what had the other agent speechless and snapped his fingers at him. "Hey, look over here. If you wanna look at someone naked, look at me." Booth's voice was deadly and Charlie gulped, snapping out of it. Charlie told Booth that everything was good and that the suspects had been captured when they reached the state line. "Bones." Booth called over his shoulder, not risking looking at his partner. The Sheriff opened the cell and Charlie handed Booth a duffle bag with clothes. The agent had stopped by the partner's hotel, two towns over, and got them something to wear.

"I'll leave you guys to g-get d-dress." Charlie took Booth's glare as approval and left.

Booth's clothes were at the top and he quickly took them out along with his shoes. Brennan was already awake and he handed her the bag with her clothes inside. He quickly pulled his boxers on, followed by his jeans and tee shirt. He sat down on the bench to put on his socks and shoes. Booth couldn't help but sneak a quick look at Brennan and he instantly felt his blood boil. Brennan was adjusting her breasts in the cups of her black lace bra. She was wearing matching black lace panties.

"When you packed, was that what you left at the top of your suit case?" Booth said through clenched teeth. He wondered how much Charlie had to dig to find the matching set of undies. Brennan stared at him dumbfounded as she put her jeans on.

"I don't know what that means, but the shirt was definitely at the bottom of the suit case. Why?" Brennan put her shirt on and sat next to him to put her shoes on.

"Charlie!" Booth rose from the bench and went in search of the other agent. Brennan quickly followed, wondering why Booth was yelling at Charlie. Had she missed something?

Booth was chewing Charlie's head off outside of the station. Brennan caught what the conversation was about and followed as they walked towards the SUV. Charlie hurried to unlock the SUV as Brennan caught up with Booth.

"Why does it bother you that Charlie went through my clothes? It's just clothes." Booth's glare held something she just couldn't quite pick up.

"It matters, okay? You just don't go through someone's clothes like that." Booth growled. _Especially Bones'._

"They do it at the airport." Booth clenched his jaw tighter. "We do it when we go through a victim or suspect's place." Booth couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"It's different." He stated.

"Just like sharing a blanket when we're naked is different?" Brennan had to skip to keep up with him as Booth sped his walk. He just rolled his eyes and opened the driver's door.

**Review:)**


	39. Rangers lead the way

**Thanks to chymom, cheysma2000, Pacicos, BoothanddBrennan, and Rhonda Roo for the reviews:) and thanks to those who read and alerted:) this one was suggested by my online friend/beta kaloblack. **

**This one includes B&B, jungle and some B&B lovin':)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

"Bones, you finished it." Booth said with laughter in his voice.

"What! I went to get a beer and when I came back there was no food left." Brennan poked his side. They were at Booth's apartment, celebrating with take out the closure of another case. "Admit it!" Brennan was smiling, still poking his side.

"No!" Booth said through laughter as he fell back on the couch, bringing her with him. They were tickling each other, just being silly when Booth's phone rang. He answered in a laughing fit, but his face turned serious within instants. Brennan sat up straight and waited, taking in his seriousness.

"Who was it?" Brennan asked once he hung up.

"Caroline." He answered.

"Isn't she on vacation?" Brennan asked, taking a swing from her beer.

"Yeah. She asked for our help." Brennan looked at him questioningly until he told her what was going on. "Caroline's friend went missing four days ago. A body was found a few hours ago and it's your type of bodies. She's asking for you to help ID the body." Booth took a swing from his own beer. "She's asking as a personal favor." Brennan nodded; she had respect and admiration for the puckish prosecutor.

"Where to?" She asked, rising from the couch.

"Costa Rica." Booth answered.

B&B

Caroline was waiting for them at the airport when they landed. Brennan noticed Booth was walking slower than usual.

"You hurt your back?" It was more a statement than question. "I told you I'd pay the difference from coach to first class." Booth just grunted. Brennan dropped her bag and worked her 'magic knuckles', as Booth called them. Caroline caught site of them and smiled for the first time in days.

"And you're just partners?" She asked, causing the agent to blush. Brennan went straight into work mode and asked about the body. Caroline filled them in on what she knew as they left the airport.

B&B

They reached the small police station and the man in charge went wide eyed when he saw Brennan. Caroline introduced the partners to Carlos. Carlos told them he'd be honored to have them help crack the case.

Brennan was taken to the coroner's office. The man was well built and smiled wide when he saw Brennan.

"La Doctora Temperance Brennan." Raul shook her hand, still smiling. Brennan and the coroner talked for a few minutes before Brennan took a look at the body. They were left alone to work, but Booth stayed close and alert in case she needed him.

By night fall Brennan and Booth were taken to their hotel. They had joined rooms and that made Booth feel more at ease. There hadn't been a positive ID on the body, but it couldn't be Caroline's friend since the victim had never broken her leg.

Brennan had just showered and was seated on her bed when Booth entered her room. He made sure she was fine before heading to bed.

A few days later, thanks to some forensic evidence, the body was ID-ed and so was the killer. When Andres was arrested he'd confessed to other murders linked to missing people in the area. Caroline's friend was found safely at the man's house; he hadn't had time to execute his plan. He told them where he'd buried the other bodies and Carlos along with Raul the coroner, Booth, Brennan, a female officer named Karla and Ana, a guide, decided to head out into the jungle and take a look.

It was early, but the sun was up and the heat was sticky inside the jungle they were currently walking through. By mid day they'd reached the so called burial site and after some exploring for bodies, they found nothing but trash. They decided to head back.

After about an hour of walking the guide admitted she was lost.

"We're lost!" Carlos accused. Trying to pose off as the alpha male to impress Brennan, he took the reins. After an hour of walking with him, even Brennan could tell they were walking in circles. Raul, trying to impress Brennan as well, took the reins. After another hour, he had them running in circles too.

"You don't know where we are either!" Karla spat at the coroner. The map was lost and the satellite phone was out of batteries. It all smelled too fishy for Booth. He wondered if the killer had someone helping him.

"Booth can get us out." Brennan's statement stunned Booth.

"The guide and these two idiots couldn't get us out. What makes you think your man will?" The female officer asked, not thinking the hot agent would do any better than the other two so called alphas.

"Booth's skills are excellent. He's been in the army." Booth smiled, loving the way she trusted his gut and skills.

Booth had been contemplating the most probable way out while the other men had tried to get them out. He picked a trail and they followed. Everyone was following, the other men kept quietly to themselves.

Brennan yelped and Booth worriedly turned to her. "What's wrong, Bones?" He asked.

"Snake!" She shrieked and Booth caught site of the snake several yards away. Booth told her to get on his back and Brennan didn't think twice. The other women were jealous of Brennan being carried by the hunky agent. They drooled over his strong biceps.

After a few minutes Brennan felt much better and remembered about his bad back. She had been irrational and she felt bad for the potential back ache she'd cause him. "Sorry, Booth. I forgot about your back." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before jumping off his back.

They reached a military base just as the sun was going down. Booth went in ahead of them and talked with one of the soldiers. It turned out that the man in charge had served with him when he was in Kosovo.

"You were right about your man." The female agent told Brennan. Brennan didn't comment.

There were three available tents. They would be chopper-ed out of there first thing in the morning. The other women wanted to share a tent with Booth but he told him he was used to rooming with Brennan. The other two men wanted to room with the other women since they had no chance with Brennan, but they turned them down. The women stayed in one tent and the men in another. The partners had their own tent.

The cots were small and Brennan suggested putting them side by side.

"Bones?" He turned to face her. "Thanks for the vote of confidence back there in the jungle."

"Rangers lead the way." Booth had to smile at that.

"You remembered the line." He said with a chuckle. Brennan laughed along.

They had all been given some clothes from the base to change into for the night. Booth, being a gentleman, stepped out of the tent to allow her to change. He was changing into his own clothes and hadn't heard the guide's footsteps. He turned and found the woman standing a few inches away from him.

"Why so lonely?" Her eyes scanned over his body.

"I'm just waiting for my partner to change." He was being nice, but the woman was too close to him.

"You wouldn't have to wait outside if you were bunking with me." She gave him a seductive smile and tried to wrap her arms around his neck. Booth was keeping her arms off him when Brennan exited the tent. She was aware of his attempt to get the woman away from him and decided to help.

"Booth, let's go. It's time for _bed_." The way she said 'bed' even had Booth with his mouth open. He quickly followed her inside the tent. The guide stared after them, getting the obvious message and left to her own tent.

"That was great, Bones." He tossed his dirty clothes on the floor. "Good thing no one from DC heard that." He chuckled lightly and Brennan gave him a confused look.

"Why?" She asked and Booth just told her to forget it and go to sleep.

It was two hours later and Brennan was still tossing in her cot while Booth slept. She decided to wake him and clear things out.

"What did you mean with someone from DC hearing about us going to bed together?" Brennan shook him as she spoke. Booth opened his eyes to look at her and it took him a second to get it straight.

"You know why, Bones." He said sleepily as he turned on his side, his back to her. Brennan shook him again, insisting on the subject. Booth groaned and sat on the cot. "You know they would take it some other way and think we have an intimate relationship."

"So, you're worried people will get the wrong idea?" She was trying not to yell, but she felt angry for some reason.

"Yes…no." Booth scratched his head as he spoke.

"Which one is it?" She asked, rising from her cot and walking around to stand in front of him.

"Yes, no means no." He said annoyed by the whole discussion. He too rose from the cot. They were face to face, hot breaths mingling. Neither wanted to back down, the sexual tension was radiating off their bodies. In a moment they caught fire and Brennan locked her lips with his as his arms went around her. Their kiss was long, passionate, demanding and needy. They needed each other and neither was ready to end it in a kiss.

"You sure about this, Bones?" He rested his forehead on hers, trying to catch his breath and readying himself in case she wanted to pull back. "There's no going back once we do this." He captured her lips one more time. He broke the kiss, ready to step back. Her arms kept him close as she kissed him again, passionate and full force.

Their moans and screams of pleasure had the entire base awake, but neither of the partners cared. They had waited and come too far for this and they were not holding back just so that they wouldn't wake up the others.

B&B

The partners and the others were chopper-ed off the base and the others looked at the partners with interest. Booth and Brennan sat together, never taking their eyes off each other. The others expected the partners to get naked and once again do what they had done all night long.

Caroline and her friend were waiting for them, ready to get the hell out of that place and return to DC. The prosecutor didn't miss the way the partners looked at each other or the way the others looked at the partners.

"Just partners. Yeah right." Caroline said with a cheeky smile.

**Review:)**


	40. Wonder Bones and BoothMan

**I know, I knowXD it's been over 2 months since I update these. Truth is there was no flow for B&B advent ideas. But finally, here's one and just in time for Halloween;D **

**This one is a B&B (as in Booth and Brennan) established relationship. It's Halloween night and the partners are UC at an adult/sex shop posing as employees to catch a murder suspect and dressed up for Halloween. Brennan's in her usual Wonder Woman costume and Booth…you'll have to read to find outXD**

"I can't believe I have to wear _this_!" Booth said as he approached the register. He was tugging at the extremely _form_ fitting Batman costume he was wearing. Brennan licked her lips as she saw Booth in the costume that seemed _painted_ on his muscular body. She couldn't help but bite her lower lip as he strode closer, her eyes admiring his package below his Batman utility belt. She had _first hand_ knowledge of what was underneath that _promising_ costume.

"You said and I quote 'I'll take the Batman costume'." Brennan responded, already knowing _why_ he disliked the costume.

"Yeah, but…" Booth looked around the still deserted adult store. "It's _too_ tight." He hissed, pulling at the material just over his manhood. He was glad that at least his _ass_ was covered by the costume's cape.

"Booth, you knew we were going undercover. This is an _adult_ shop." Brennan waved a hand to the corner of the medium sized shop where _fun play_ costumes were located. _What kind of costume did he expect?_ Brennan hid her smile as she looked down and adjusted the top of her Wonder Woman costume. Booth snapped his head up, looking at Brennan, his brown eyes staring at her from behind his mask.

"Is that why you're wearing _your_ Wonder Woman costume?" Booth shrieked. Sure he knew she looked smokin' in that costume, but he figured she wore it because she always wore the same thing each Halloween. He was by no means against the costume, but the thought of her wearing it _specifically_ to arouse some of the customers did not sit well with him.

"Not entirely." Brennan noticed the tight set of his mouth when she replied. "I_ love_ this costume." Brennan gave him the bright eyes and Booth knew she was playing it dumb. _She's got a steep learning curve._ He shook his head as he tried to once again adjust the _too_ tight costume; not that seeing Brennan in her _costume_ helped make his costume any looser fitting.

"Okay, how's it gonna be, Bones?" Booth asked, forgetting about his costume for the time being and moving to work mode.

"Do you want to work the floor first or should I?" Brennan asked, stepping from behind the glass counter next to the cash register. Booth just nodded, admiring the full view of his Bones in her costume as a sudden reminder of their _activities_ from the previous Halloween popped into his mind. "You'll work the register first." Brennan answered her own question when Booth continued to stare at her. She walked past him, deliberately cupping his package. Booth, despite being in a public place and knowing they were undercover, couldn't help but close his eyes for that briefest of moments when her hand made contact with his manhood.

Booth stood behind the glass counter, staring down at the contents displayed on it. Madame's Treasures had some interesting _things_ on display. He raised his head in search of Brennan. He found her restocking a shelf of edible body oils. He decided to help her and was about to step from behind the register when two women, dressed as kittens, walked into the shop.

"Welcome to Madame's Treasures." Booth greeted the two women. He hated having to say that line. The two women whispered something to each other and giggled, glancing Booth's way. Booth watched as the two women approached Brennan and said something to her. Brennan nodded and handed the women one of the oil bottles she was stocking.

"Just in." Booth heard Brennan say. The women thanked Brennan and made their way to the register. Booth rung up the strawberry scented oil and handed the women each a lollipop. One of the women removed the wrapper from the sucker and gave it a lick as she winked at Booth. Booth's eyes widened. He hadn't paid attention to the lollipops before. _Is that a…_

"_Mini_ tastes like cherry." The woman said as she eyed Booth below the waist and winked at him again as she gave the penis shaped lollipop another lick. The woman made her way out of the store along with her companion. Brennan watched as Booth reddened, clearing his throat as he walked towards her to help her finish stocking the oils.

After they were done with the oils a small group of people entered the shop and the partners each took a side of the store. Booth stood near the register and a woman approached him. She wasn't wearing a costume and the way she eyed him reminded Booth of _his_ too tight fitting costume.

"Excuse me?" The woman asked, already thinking that she would never be able to see Batman in the same way after seeing Booth in the costume.

"How can I help you?" Booth asked, hoping he didn't blow off his cover. They were expecting their suspect to show up and he didn't want to spook the guy.

"Oh, I'm sure you'd be able to help me with quite a few _things_." The woman eyed him from head to toe. _Okay._ Booth did a mental eye roll, hoping their guy showed up at the shop soon.

Brennan helped a couple decide on a body oil and sent them off to the register when she heard two women speaking behind her.

"Are you going to buy anything?" Woman number one asked.

"I don't think Batman-licious working the register is for sale." Both women laughed knowingly and Brennan smiled. _You can look but you can't touch._

Booth stood behind the glass counter and kept a close eye as one man kept ogling his Bones. The little rush of customers that had come in were already gone but that one remaining guy. Booth knew the guy was using any excuse to keep talking to Brennan.

"Wonder Woman, it's time to switch." Booth announced as he waved at Brennan. Brennan knew what he was doing and sent him a look as she walked towards the register area. "What can I help you with?" Booth asked the man, hands on hips. The man eyed Booth and decided he didn't need help from Batman, porno version.

Booth sighed; there hadn't been a big turn out at the shop despite it being Halloween and with most of the items half off. They were supposed to close shop at nine and they had about an hour left before it was time to close and still no suspect in sight. He finished fixing the selection of DVDs in alphabetical order, a title or two catching his attention. Booth turned to walk towards Brennan, who was standing behind the glass counter, when their suspect walked in. Booth and Brennan shared a look and Booth stayed where he was.

The partners knew their suspect had met their victim while she worked the night shift at Madame's Treasures. It was a long shot to believe he'd come back when he was wanted, but the FBI had worked their leads and discovered that their suspect had never missed showing up to the shop in the past four years on Halloween. Background investigation informed the partners that their suspect liked showing up at the shop on Halloween and seduce the female cashier. Apparently the team's murder victim wasn't interested and the victim's bones told them the rest.

"Are you finding everything of your liking?" Brennan asked as the man walked closer to the glass counter.

"Definitely." He answered. The man was too interested ogling Brennan's chest and below to pay any close attention to her face. Brennan took advantage and rested her forearms on the glass counter, leaning forward. Booth, putting his sniper skills into use, was behind the man in no time.

The owner of the shop took over after the arrest, more than happy to have cooperated with the FBI. Their suspect was taken into custody and the partners were ready to leave the place when Charlie strode over.

"Everything's set." Charlie informed the partners as he fought with himself not to laugh. Booth in his Batman costume was quite a sight.

"What's so funny, Charlie?" Booth asked, sending the agent a stare.

"That costume leaves _nothing_ to the imagination, Booth." With a loud laugh Charlie turned and left. Booth muttered to himself as the partners walked to his SUV.

Brennan sat in her usual seat and waited for Booth to get in. He opened the driver's side door and Brennan enjoyed watching him trying to unsuccessfully make the outfit less form fitting on his crotch. He got in and buckled up. As he put the key in the ignition he felt Brennan's hand pull at the costume part covering his crotch. He sent her a sideways glance and saw her wink at him. Brennan couldn't help it. He was _very_ tempting in that outfit.

Booth drove them away from the shop towards the Jeffersonian. They were expected to show up at the Jeffersonian's annual Halloween Ball. Booth watched Brennan from the corner of his eye and saw as she took out something from between her breasts. He was wondering what she had hid inside her costume's bustier when he heard the sound of a wrapper rustling and the next thing he knew he had a lollipop in his mouth. He held the lollipop stick with one hand as he used his other hand to maneuver the car. Booth was enjoying the cherry taste when it clicked what _kind_ of lollipop he was enjoying. He stopped for a red light and turned to give her his charm smile, already knowing what she had in mind. Brennan gave him a sexy smile as she took the penis shaped lollipop from his mouth and gave it a lick, purposely darting her tongue out and giving him a sideways glance. Booth growled in appreciation and turned to a lonely side street and parked the SUV. That woman knew how to drive him crazy.

Brennan smiled when Booth moved closer, almost climbing on top of her. Their lips met in a heated kiss as his hands ran up and down her sides. Brennan gripped his shoulders, pulling him closer. Booth felt as Brennan's deft fingers removed his cape. Booth kissed his way down her neck to the swell of her breasts. He was working on getting her breasts out of their confines when he felt her hand cup his member. He breathed her in, his face pressed in the valley between her breasts, as he enjoyed her touch on him. He now really needed to _get out_ of the restricting costume.

"Hey!" There was a knock on the driver's side window followed by laughter. A man dressed as a cop flashed his fake badge at them before he continued on his path. Booth and Brennan shared a smile and Booth knew he needed to get them to their place, pronto.

Booth shifted on his seat as he drove, trying to accommodate the bulge in his tight costume pants. Brennan noticed they were no longer headed towards the Jeffersonian.

"What about the Jeffersonian Halloween Ball?" Brennan asked in a teasing tone.

"Fuck the Ball. We're going home." Booth answered as he took a short cut to their place. He gripped the steering wheel a little tighter when he heard Brennan's use of the word _fuck_ in a completely different context.

At their apartment, Booth was busy working on removing his too tight outfit. He managed to get out of it in record speed and was about to remove the mask when he saw Brennan place her 50 caliber 500 on the coffee table.

"Okay, seriously…" Brennan turned to look at Booth when he spoke, liking the sight of naked Booth-man with nothing but his mask on. "Where do you even find a place to carry that?" He pointed at the gun. "I'm going to have to pat you down next time you wear that costume." He wagged his eyebrows at her. Brennan tilted her head to the side, pretending to contemplate the idea. Booth smiled, his seductive smile, as he closed the distance between them. Perhaps he could use her lasso of truth to get her to tell him where she found a place to carry her gun.

**Reviews are encouraging. I'd like to know if there's still interest in these advents. **

**I'm working to update my other fics soon. **


	41. It's time

**HelloXD finally another B&B advent;) thanks to Caris Bennet for reminding me to finish up this one.**

**In this one we have B&B and two other men sharing a sleeping space. When morning comes Booth does not like the turn their sleeping arrangements took…**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Booth breathed in her heavenly, in his biased opinion, scent. Having Brennan's back completely flush against his front was like a dream come true. He found it utterly delicious to be sandwiched between the wall and _her_ gorgeous, perfectly sculpted body. He hadn't intended for his hand to rest on her hip; it seemed as if his body and mind had similar plans. He wanted nothing more than to slide his hand to her abdomen, kiss her neck...oh her silky neck! All he had to do to was move his head an inch forward and his lips would be on her neck...

"Good night." Wendell's voice cut through his thoughts.

Of course it was no dream come true because if it were, he'd have himself and Brennan _naked_ and going where they hadn't before. Oh, and of course their sleeping place wouldn't consist of the raggedy twin mattresses placed next to each other on the floor. They would definitely not be sharing said mattresses with Wendell and Clark.

Deciding to calm himself before he dragged Brennan to who knows where to _rip_ their clothes off, Booth removed his hand from her hip.

"Goodnight, Bones." He deliberately whispered in her ear, keeping what was theirs between them.

"Good night, Booth." Brennan responded as she inhaled deeply. His breath had been hot against her skin as his lips brushed her ear with his words. Clark mumbled something that sounded like _forth love of_ before he turned on his side, facing away from the other three.

Despite the tiredness produced by a long weekend of work, Brennan found herself wide awake. The soft, breathing sounds of the three sleeping men were the only sounds in the room. Although she was wedged between Booth and Wendell, all Brennan could _focus on_ was Booth. His body behind hers, pressed completely against hers had Brennan straying into thoughts revolving around _skin to skin_ contact with Booth.

She'd noticed how lately they'd been, on various occasions, on the verge of ripping their clothes off. It didn't matter where they were; the diner, the Hoover, the lab, the SUV, heck even the street. Brennan hated the sense of dependence she felt for him. They weren't even a romantically involved couple! And all she could think about was him, having him..._anywhere_. It had never been this bad, desperate between them before.

She sighed quietly. She knew she had to get a grip as he would say. There were feelings that went beyond friendship and partnership, they had been there for a long time, but lately being in the proximity of the other was turning impossible. There wasn't a day that passed without her having some sort of incredibly hot and wild fantasy about the two of them.

"Tempe!" She told herself in a low tone as she willed herself to go to sleep. It was neither the time nor the place to get herself all worked up about her _partner_.

Wendell whimpered softly as he sleepily fought Clark for the blanket they were sharing. Clark was tangled in it and wouldn't let go. Wendell, being in his usual sleep attire: boxers and tee, was literally freezing his ass, along with other valuable parts, off.

"For a little guy, he sure does hog the blanket." He mumbled softly as he was able to get some cover from the blanket the partners were sharing.

Booth wrapped an arm around her as be pressed himself even closer to Brennan. He felt cold despite the warmness of her body against his. He slowly opened his eyes, finding the early morning streaks of light illuminating the room.

The agent enjoyed the valuable, last moments of being cuddled up next to Brennan as he pulled at the blanket to cover himself. The wall behind him was cold and he wanted to be warm for a few seconds more. When he saw _who_ was also covered with the blanket, Booth subconsciously hugged Brennan closer to his body.

Why the hell was the 'normal' squint cuddled up next to Bones?

Brennan was glad it was finally morning, meaning they could head back to DC. The previous night an inconvenience with the SUV presented itself and they had no choice but to stay in the only 'B&B' in the area. Bed and Breakfast was by far the worst name for the dump they were staying at.

Brennan placed her hand over the hand Booth rested on her abdomen and slowly swung it back to rest by his side. She placed her hand on his hip, pressing her bottom _even more_ against him as she uncovered her body from the blanket. Once she was free of the blanket, she carefully pushed Booth back and away from her body.

Booth had a tight set to his mouth as he watched her stand on the mattress they were sharing. She took a step forward to get off when Wendell swung his legs in her path. She tripped, scrambling on all fours. Wendell raised his head, hair tousled from his sleep as he moved his head from side to side, searching for the loud sound of Brennan's fall. When he spotted her he mumbled an apology, burying his face on his pillow afterwards.

Booth was instantly up as well, beyond pissed that Brennan hadn't _said_ anything to the squint for being _too_ close to her.

B&B

"Woo!" Angela smiled wickedly as Brennan joined them on the forensics platform. The artist heard about Brennan sharing her sleeping space with _three men_ the previous night. "Lucky you! Sharing a bed with three men." Angela winked at her friend as she sent Hodgins a suggestive look. He'd been lucky enough to settle his head in between two 'girls' the night before. Hodgins smiled back, giving his wife's breasts a quick glance before going into work mode.

"Did you really sleep between Booth and Wendell?" Cam asked, still a bit incredulous. She would have paid to see that sight.

"Yes." Brennan reminded them that intercourse was not a part of the sleeping arrangement. Brennan was momentarily caught up in her thoughts; what it could have been like had it just been her and Booth, the incredibly high sexual tension oh so very present...

"We should get to work." Brennan pointed at the remains they had to travel out of DC to unearth and had required all of them in order to get the unearthing job done. The other three nodded, wanting to dig in too.

B&B  
Booth silently watched Brennan as she returned from her kitchen with two beers. She was still wearing the skirt and blouse she wore for court earlier in the day and Booth got a good glimpse of her hidden, to him, treasures when she leaned across the coffee table to hand him his beer.

"Thanks." He cleared his throat before he took a swing of the beer. Silence fell between them once again, like it had for the past week.

"Alright, what's going on?" Brennan asked as she tipped her head to the side in question. Booth had been extremely quiet when they were near each other and though she still wasn't very good at reading people, she could read Booth. He was upset at something and as his partner she needed to know what it was.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He was lying and she knew it. He busied himself with his beer; trying to evade the direction the conversation was headed.

"Liar." Brennan stated very sure of herself as she placed the bottle on the coffee table. She stood, kicking off her heels and walking around the coffee table.

Booth looked up at her when she stopped in front of him. He sighed, knowing she was stubborn and wasn't going to let this go.

Booth asked why she hadn't said anything to Wendell for being cuddled up next to her. Booth had overheard a conversation between the bug man and Wendell where Wendell stated that between Clark and Brennan there was no competition, it was Brennan all the way. The agent was not a happy camper after hearing that.

"According to your observation if I would have told something to Mr. Bray, I would have had to tell you something as well. You were also 'cuddling' with me." Booth's jaw tightened as he rose from his seat.

"It's not the same. We are…" He clenched his teeth as he crossed his arms over his chest. She was right. In reality he had _no more_ rights than Wendell to be close to her. Why was he even jealous of Wendell? He knew the kid and Brennan had _nothing_ going on.

"We are what, Booth?" Brennan asked, not allowing him to back down from his last words. Booth continued to stare at her. She was very close to him, with every breath their chests their touched, sending delicious sparks through their bodies.

He didn't answer her question with words because before he could catch himself his lips answered for him. For a second he thought she was going to push him away but when he felt her arms wrap around his waist, hands bunching in his shirt he knew she wasn't.

Their tongues dueled for dominance, it seemed as if their kiss would last forever, but it didn't. When they broke apart for air they both stared at each other.

It was time.

It was now.

Just the two of them.

Time to become one.

No running.

Brennan smiled seductively at him. She leaned closer to him, turning her head at the last minute before their lips met again.

"For the record," she whispered in his ear that Wendell was not the one she was thinking about during that shared sleeping space night. Her thoughts had and still revolved around one _Special Agent_.

"I see." Booth's predatory like smile captivated her as his arms wrapped around her form. A silent thought passed between them as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

_Clothes off, now!_

**Happy New Year to all:) hope you liked this crazed, desperate for each other partners. I know it's what most of us are dying to see on the show:) **

**To a New Year that will hopefully bring better things than the last. *cough* real B&B interaction for the rest of this season *cough***


	42. Bowling

**So here is finally another one of these. **

**I had the idea for this one a long, long time ago. The idea for this one was 'shirtless Booth bowling' and after doing one version and not completely liking it, I postponed adding this one to these B&B adventures. I went bowling for my 21****st**** bday on Friday and I finally found the inspiration to work this idea out. Since when I came up with the idea we had no 'other' drama (yes, I'm talking about her, the one of whom we do not speak ofXD so I'm keeping it like that, no drama, just B&B as their usual, fun selves;)**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

"Finally, huh?" Booth shot Brennan a quick sideways glance as he continued to drive. Brennan nodded. After almost a week of running down their suspect they'd finally made an arrest.

"It's Saturday night and the night is still young." Booth happily reminded as he passed the old motel they'd been staying at. "Fun and a drink?" She caught his smile under the passing street lights.

"Sure." She agreed as she relaxed further against her seat.

Booth cut the engine and unbuckled his seatbelt. His FBI issued SUV sat lonely in the deserted parking lot to the bowling alley he spotted on the lookout for a place to have fun and a drink.

"Is it open?" Brennan asked even as she too unbuckled her seatbelt. Booth shrugged before he answered.

"Let's find out." He angled out of the SUV and walked over to the entrance. "It says open." He pointed at the small sign on the door as he reached for the handle. He held the door open for Brennan to enter. She shook her head, but entered without commenting.

They reached the counter guarded by an elderly woman. She eyed the partners above the rim of her glasses and instantly knew they weren't from nearby.

"It's open, right?" Booth asked hopefully. The woman nodded. "Yes!" Booth nudged Brennan's arm with his and asked for a lane. The woman smiled at them and asked them to hand over one of their shoes and give her a shoe size.

Booth easily kicked off his slip on shoe and handed it to the woman. Brennan smiled at the sight of a bright orange stripped sock clad foot.

"Bones?" Booth pointed at her feet and Brennan found him along with the woman staring at her expectantly.

"Oh." She worked on removing her boot and ended up resting an arm against Booth's shoulder for support in order to fully remove it. Brennan handed the boot to the woman not missing the small smile on the woman's lips.

Booth smiled as Brennan fixed the laces on her shoes. She looked excited and eager to start their game. He loved it when they got to do something together outside of work. She was always fun and exciting to him, but on a social outing he found that Bones would allow a _different side_ of her to be seen. He felt honored to have such a privilege.

Booth typed in their names and clapped his hands together, ready to start their game. They were the only ones there and Booth found it even better.

"Ladies first?" Brennan asked with a hint of annoyance to her tone as she noted that _Bones_ was on the player one slot on the screen above them.

"Alphabetical order." He clicked his teeth with his tongue. _She wasn't expecting that one!_ He didn't miss her smile. _She can't argue. He he he. _

"Drinks?" The elderly woman asked and Booth instantly thought about a nice cold beer.

"I'm in the mood for a beer. You, Bones?" He asked and he couldn't help but feel warm inside at the way she slightly tilted her head to the side.

"Water." She decided before she turned to select a ball. Booth gave her a fake horrified look, but she missed it. He walked the short distance up the small steps to the counter and placed their order.

"No, Bones, don't tell me you're considering speed, distance, angles…" Brennan ignored his teasing tone and made her pick.

Booth watched as she got ready to throw and couldn't help himself. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her hips.

"If you stand like this…" He helped her shift her stance, but didn't remove his hands from where they rested on her hips. Brennan turned her head and watched him over her shoulder as she reminded him that they'd been bowling before. They shared a short smile before he released her. "Alrighty." He clapped his hands together in an effort to not place his hands on her body again. "Go for it!" He waggled his eyebrows and took two steps back.

Brennan watched as the ball traveled in a straight line, knocking off all the pins.

"Strike." Booth voiced out when Brennan turned to face him, a triumphant smile in place. "Beginner's luck." He couldn't help but tease.

"She's good." The woman placed his beer and Brennan's water bottle on their table. Brennan's smile brightened further and the woman decided to make herself scarce.

Their game progressed. The scores ended very close and Booth wasn't ready for the fun to be over, especially when the whole place was still only for themselves.

"Another game." Booth paid the woman and asked her why it was so lonely.

"The kids prefer the newer, flashier lights place that opened up by the mall down the road." The woman answered and he gave her a soft smile.

"This place is great." He assured her as he hurried back to Brennan's side.

"Booth!" Brennan stated impatiently. She watched as Booth took a slow sip from his still almost full beer. Their first game had passed by quickly and neither drank much of their beverages.

"Hold on." Booth knew he was annoying her, but he still took another slow sip of his beer.

"You're stalling." Brennan's victorious smile was in place and Booth didn't miss it. True, she was ahead in points and it was mostly because he was too busy watching her every move instead of having his head in the game.

"Awh, Bones." Brennan's playful shove caused him to spill almost all of his beer on his t-shirt. Brennan enjoyed the way his tee clung to his body now that it was wet with beer. "You're up in points because I don't have my lucky ball with me." He shrugged his shoulders at her and got ready to throw, ignoring her question as to how objects could hold luck within them.

Booth didn't like the smell of beer on his shirt and he felt it was distracting. When Brennan ended her turn she found that Booth was shirtless.

"Booth, there's a dress code." Brennan reminded despite the fact that she didn't mind the sight at all.

"There's no problem." The elderly woman running the place smiled at Booth.

"Do you ladies mind?" Booth asked the three women that had only shown up a few minutes before and were a few lanes over. "We're almost done with our game."

"Not at all." The women answered in unison, taking their time to look and enjoy.

"See, they don't mind." Booth grinned as he walked closer to Brennan. "Or, does it bother you, Bones?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"No." Brennan played it off cool. She was no prude and liked to admire a fine male specimen, especially if it was Booth on display.

"Of course it shouldn't." Booth picked his ball and prepared to throw. "You've seen me naked before, we've shared a room while out working a case…" Booth distractedly murmured as he eyed the pins in front of him.

Brennan's eyes darkened as she watched his every move. The way his muscles flexed with his movement along with being able to see them without obstruction had her completely entranced. Desire struck her at the pit of her stomach, like it did many times before. She licked her lips appreciatively when he turned, smiling wide and raising an arm to do a high five with her. She fought the urge to run her mouth along his chest to see if it would taste like the spilled beer or just him…

Brennan was a bit disappointed that it was the last throw. She'd enjoyed the view greatly for the past minutes and now that it was his last throw she was dreading the moment he would put his t-shirt back on.

"Restrooms?" Booth asked as he fixed his slip on shoes.

"Out the door and around." The elderly woman pointed to the door on her right. Booth nodded and told Brennan he'd only be a minute. Brennan watched him walk towards the door, liking the way the tucked t-shirt in his back jeans pocket swayed with his movement.

"Thanks." Brennan told the woman once she was done fixing her boots. The woman gave Brennan a knowing grin and discretely cocked her head in the direction Booth had gone. Brennan was no idiot and she understood the silent message.

Booth stood in front of the sink and passed a damp paper towel over his chest. He heard the bathroom's door creek open and raised his gaze towards it.

"Oh, hey, Bones." He gave her a soft smile before returning to his task. "There are no stalls, so I'll just head out if you wanna use the bathroom." He distractedly informed. He sensed her movement closer to him. "Oh, you're just gonna wash your hands…" He fell silent when one of her hands landed on his chest.

Their gazes met.

Brennan's intentions had been to get Booth and ask him if they were heading back to their motel, but when she saw him still shirtless, wiping at his chest with a wet paper towel…her intentions had turned into something completely different.

The feel of a short nail lightly scrapping across his chest had Booth hungry…for her. What she had in mind was clear and Booth wasn't about to complain. He could already envision them in a heated encounter.

"Bones." He half moaned as he felt her flatten her body to his. Her mouth met his and his hands instantly found their place on her hips.

Their kiss intensified and turned heated when their tongues met. Before either of them was aware of it Booth had her seating on the edge of the hand sink, her legs wrapped around his waist.

Their breathing was ragged when they ended their kiss. Booth felt her lips on his neck and all he wanted to do was rip her clothes off, but…

"No, it's dirty." He didn't want them to have their first lovemaking in an old public restroom. _No uh._ Not after all they'd waited. Brennan pulled back from his neck, her eyes wide as she asked him if becoming intimate with her was dirty to him. "What? No!" Booth chuckled at the misunderstanding and pressed her closer to him in order to explain what he'd meant with the dirty comment.

"Okay." Brennan agreed, taking in a deep breath before unwrapping her legs from his from. She hopped off the sink and tugged on his hand, cocking her head in the direction of the door. He grinned at her and followed her out the door.

The drive back to the motel was quick and made in silence.

The door to his room closed and they once again found themselves tangled in each other. Brennan's fingers were quick and she had his jeans pooling at his feet before they even made progress to the bed.

Booth's lips were on her neck as he worked on the clasp of her bra. He'd removed her shirt moments before.

"Beautiful." He breathed out as he buried his face in the valley between her breasts, taking a second to breathe her in before running his lips on her skin.

They both knew this first lovemaking wouldn't be slow. There would be time for that later. Right now it was passionate and full of desire.

He was a master and Brennan moaned at the feel of his hands on her body and lips on her breasts.

By the time they reached the bed, they were completely naked. With a soft bounce they landed on the bed and once again returned to their hungry exploration of the other's body.

Brennan splayed her body over his, hands roaming his form as her lips moved to her destination, centered between his thighs.

Booth groaned at the loss of her lips on him. He felt her shift, leaving the bed and he was instantly up after her. He wasn't going to let her get too far away. Not for the rest of the night, not for the years to come.

Brennan squatted by his discarded jeans and fumbled with the pockets in search of the box of condoms he bought once they reached the motel. Her fingers curled around the box when she felt him squat behind her, his body pressed closed to hers. The fingers of one hand tunnel in her hair and swept it to once side, his lips placing hot open mouthed kisses on the nape of her neck.

The next morning Booth woke up, groaning at the light filling the room. He cracked one eye open and smiled as he watched Brennan's naked from lying next to his. Her back was to him as she lay on her side and he carefully propped his weight on one elbow and peaked at her face. She had her eyes closed and he thought she looked lovely.

"Bones." He whispered, nipping softly at the bare skin of her shoulder. She moaned and he wrapped an arm around her, his hand splaying across her abdomen.

"Booth." She breathed out as she leaned further against him. She could feel his arousal rubbing against her bottom and she felt a rush surge through her. The previous night had been filled with wonderful activities and just the memory of riding none other than her partner Special Agent Seeley Booth had Brennan ready to devour him all over again.

She turned to face him, both producing seducing and knowing smiles. He threw a leg over hers, moving above her and pinning her under him. His body felt delicious against hers and the inviting look she gave him was all he needed to dip his head _lower_.

**So, you likey? Don't likey? Reviews are appreciated along with requests for the next oneXD**


	43. Waiting Fools

**Yay, new B&B adventureXD it took me a while to bring another one of these to life, but thanks to Caris Bennet's invaluable help on this one I've got it done:)**

**Inspired in part by the song 'el seductor' (the seducer) by Jeremias.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

It was his night "off" and relaxing was an ideal choice. He'd been tempted to call up his partner and ask her if she wanted to grab a drink. After all, they'd worked a very long and tiring case for the better part of a month, away on the West coast.

But he'd decided not to. He wasn't really sure why and now as he took a stool by the bar at Founding Fathers he felt very incomplete. A drink no longer sounded so appealing without her. He fetched his cell phone from his jacket pocket and dialed her number.

Straight to voicemail.

He frowned before dialing her house number.

Three rings and the answering machine took over.

He wondered what her plans for the night were since she apparently didn't want to be interrupted by a phone call.

"The usual?" The barman asked him. Booth thought about leaving, but what the heck? He was already out and settled for a beer.

He sipped at the cool liquid, eyes darting around the room, just looking.

And then he heard her laugh before spotting her. The barman was partially blocking her from his view, but it was her alright. She was smiling all too innocently. The barman moved to the side, serving a drink and giving the agent the perfect view of his partner's interaction with a man whom he could only describe as _one of those guys_, one of her old _go to guys_ for relieving biological urges.

_A fuck buddy, to put it in simpler terms._

He furrowed his brow at the thought. As far as he knew she hadn't wondered down that path lately.

He couldn't quite make the actual words spoken, but he didn't need to in order to follow along.

The man was trying to score with her. She knew where the whole thing was headed, flirty eyes and enigmatic smiles pushing the son-of-a-gun forward.

Booth arched an eyebrow in question, piecing things together and remembering the closure of their case back on the West Coast…

_Booth paced outside of the restroom, waiting for her to come out. Brennan emerged from the restroom, plastic cup in hand with a urine sample. The nurse approached, taking it from her. Brennan sat back down on an orange plastic chair, calm._

"_I can't believe this!" He glared at the nurse. "You're shot! And not only do they have you waiting in "chairs" because there are no available beds!…" He was making a scene, but he honestly didn't care._

"_Booth!" Brennan hissed at him to shut up and sit down. He reluctantly did as she ordered. "This is a community hospital. It's not a grave gunshot wound. There are more pressing cases." She reminded him of the situation._

"_I know." He whispered softly. _

_When the nurse finally returned to send her off for X-rays Booth narrowed his eyes at her. _

"_You should have taken her word when she told you there was NO chance of pregnancy." Booth pointed out to the nurse as he helped Brennan walk over towards X-rays. _

"_Booth!" Brennan glared at him again._

"_Don't worry. He's not nearly as bad." The nurse assured Brennan, sending a nod in Booth's direction._

_When they finally left the hospital near dawn he was still concerned for her._

"_I didn't see him. I should have protected you better…" Brennan caught him off, saying she knew what the risks were going in._

"_You did protect me." She pointed out, struggling to get out of her bloody buttoned down shirt. He helped her with the task. They shared a soft smile as he took a wet cloth and carefully helped her clean up._

"_So," He made conversation to keep his thoughts from wondering. "You were pretty sure there was no chance of you being pregnant." He chuckled softly, surprised when she joined him._

"_Ow!," Laughing wasn't helping the injury, but she couldn't resist, pointing out that due to her self-imposed celibacy pregnancy wasn't something to worry about._

_He stared at her open mouthed, definitely not expecting such a turn in their conversation. He'd been trying to deviate from such a sexual conversation. But still, he was intrigued._

"_Really? That long?" He asked very shocked. Dr. Temperance 'taking care of biological urges' Brennan had gone that long without any. Definitely longer than he's ever gone._

"_Yes." She nodded, not bothered at all by her admission. But he was, wondering the reason for her abstinence for such a long period of time._

_He helped her settle in bed and watched as she easily drifted off to sleep._

Booth continued to stare at the scene ahead of him.

Brennan laughed again. She'd spotted Booth the instant he sat down. Steve was a great conversationalist, with 'bedroom eyes', yet Booth…

But damn! She'd made it so very clear, subtly, that SHE was ready. Booth with all his people skills, in her opinion, should have taken his cue and made a move; she knew that sort of thing was important to him.

Make him jealous? Well, it'd been a spare of the moment thing, but if it was the only thing that was going to make him get a move on it, then so be it.

Booth laughed out loud. He'd caught the discrete looks she'd sent his way. She was good. Very good. She'd refrained from crappy sex, waiting for him, on him in order to experience what making love was all about.

Seeley Booth was no idiot and he understood what it was about.

But playing the jealousy card on him! It was preposterous, but very arousing. Wait? Did he just say preposterous? That was what his favorite squint did to him.

Time to make his move.

He smiled wide as he rose to his feet, not missing the way the blond next to him eyed him from head to toe.

"I'd like to buy you a drink. " The blond flirtatiously offered. He smiled at the offer.

Brennan didn't miss the way the blonde was devouring him with her gaze. Brennan's phone chirped, indicating she had a new voicemail.

"Excuse me." Brennan rose from her seat, heading over towards the restroom's area.

Booth smiled at the blond, make his way after to the only pair of blue eyes that had more than his attention.

He reached her side, not missing her exasperated grunt.

"What the hell where you doing back there?" He was angry, alpha male mode. He caught the flickering light from her cell phone before it totally died; no battery. _Okay, so she didn't avoid my call on purpose._ But that didn't take away from the fact that she'd been seated next to the schmuck.

"Conversing with an old acquaintance." She answered calmly, losing the coolness when she mentioned the blond who was probably waiting for him.

They were fools. Big time fools that were on the same page and playing the jealousy card when they could have just attacked each other.

And that's what he did, crushing her to his form and kissing her hotly.

B&B

The door to her apartment slammed shut, their hands frantically working on the barriers of clothing.

"Crap!" Booth tripped as he tried to kick off his shoes, stumbling forward and falling. Her back hit the carpeted floor with him on top. "Damn!" He searched her for any injuries. "You alright?" He breathed out, eyes returning to her face.

"Of course." She replied, erupting in laughter.

"You're evil!" He joked, laughing along with her. Somewhere along the way to a more private place, her apartment to be specific, she'd pushed the right buttons with her remarks and unleashing his desires.

She knew him well and so did he, but sex on her living room floor wasn't what he had in mind. He sat up, straddling her, with the intention of getting them off the floor when her hands worked on removing his jacket and shirt the rest of the way down his arms.

"Ohmmmm!" A breathless moan escaped her lips as she finally lowered his jeans and boxers, as far as his straddling position would allow, freeing a very important part of his anatomy. He grinned at her, leaning closer to kiss her lips again.

He stood after removing the last of his clothing, completely nude in front of her and he had to do something to even it out.

She was bare from the waist up quickly, his lips trailing hot sensual kisses on every bit of exposed skin. Kneeling in front of her, he slowly lowered her skirt.

Brennan kicked her pooled panties to the side. He'd pealed them off slowly, kissing his way down her thighs and legs. Her fingers threaded in his hair, tugging for him to stand up. He followed the pull, standing before her, locking lips instantly.

He fell back on her couch with her sitting on his lap. She shifted her position, her knees resting on either side of his thighs as they ended their kiss.

"Ooohhhh, Bones!" He moaned as she fisted Mr. Downstairs, her lips nipping at his chest, shoulders and neck.

He'd shut his eyes briefly, enjoying the sensations and opened them when he felt her sink down on him. He grunted, arms wrapping around her, head bent to reach for her breasts with his mouth.

Booth flipped them on the couch, pistoning in and out of her hotness.

She felt close and just as she was about to fall over the edge he stilled his movements.

"Booth!" It sounded very desperate and she wanted to hit him for stopping at such a time.

In response, he claimed her mouth in another hot kiss. His smile was contagious as he rose from the couch, with her wrapped around him and still joined.

"It's okay." He assured as he moved towards her bedroom. "My back's good." She relaxed, giving him a sexy smile.

"Ahahah, that feels good!" He praised as her inner muscles clenched his hardened member just as they fell onto her bed.

Sharing her bed with her partner had never been this good.

**So, any thoughts on this one? requests for any others are being taken:)**


	44. Making her relax

**It's been a long time since there's been a B&B adventure posted. Every time I thought of something for this series it ended up as something bigger and a multi chap fic.**

**But finally here's one and it came out smuttyXD**

**Thanks to Caris Bennet for reading and suggesting the title.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

On a strangled groan Booth woke up. He blinked several times, taking in the darkness in the room.  
He'd had such a weird dream; a faceless woman by his side and Brennan...he kept looking for his partner, but he never quite found her. It was upsetting to have such a dream.

With a sigh he turned on his side, seeking Brennan. Before he reached out he noticed her side of the bed was empty.

"Bones?" He called with a raspy voice. He waited a few seconds, listening to pin point her location. After a few moments he rose from the bed.

He padded out of the bedroom in just his boxers, a small breeze hitting him once he reached the hall.

His daughter's room was dark and she slept soundly. Booth smiled softly, admiring the peaceful baby. Quietly he exited after placing a kiss on the little girl's cheek.

"I had that in mind." Booth followed the sound of her voice to the kitchen. He saw her walk over to the sink, cell phone in one hand and a mug in the other. "Yes." Brennan agreed, a small chuckle escaping her as she placed the cup inside the sink.

Watching her was enough to calm his anxiety after his confusing dream. They were together and raising their daughter.

They were a family.

Taking a step forward Booth took in every detail of her. The way her sinful little sleep shorts barely covered her bottom, the loose ponytail that exposed her neck and the bare skin on her shoulders and arms left by the tank top she was wearing. Her scent and voice all worked in conjunction to remind him of the present. They were home.

"I see what you mean, Angela." Brennan responded as she felt arms wrap around her form. Her eyes darted to the clock on the stove and realized it was past midnight. "Hey." She landed a hand on Booth's arm. He gave her a squeeze in form of a greeting.

He held her, resting his chin on her right shoulder. She had the phone pressed to her other ear so he wasn't able to catch the full commentary on Angela's part, but he still knew what the conversation was about: little Christine's first birthday party. The women had gone nuts over Michael's first birthday and Booth suspected his partner was going insane with their daughter's.

Brennan was stressed, he knew. Her work at the Jeffersonian was just as demanding as ever. The deadline for her latest novel was approaching. She was working long hours as it was and now it seemed she was going to start getting out of bed to plan a birthday party that was still a few weeks away.

Not on his watch. He was going to get her to relax and rest, even if he had to coax it out of her.

Brennan felt his hands roam over her torso. She liked the contact and allowed herself to lean back against him. His lips curled into a smile at the open invitation.

She knew the conversation was ending, but the feel of one of his hand closing around a breast before moving to the other had her momentarily blocking out her chatty friend.

"Goodnight, Angela." Brennan managed to choke out, eyes falling shut at the sensations invading her body. The artist laughed as she understood the blatant cut to their call and wished her friend a goodnight as well.

"Booth." Brennan whispered his name as she tossed her phone on the counter next to the sink.

"Bones." He breathed her nickname on her neck before nipping along her jaw in search of her lips.  
He kissed her with enough tongue to demonstrate he'd missed her upon waking without her in bed.

When the kiss ended they were both slightly breathless. Brennan explained how she couldn't sleep and decided to get some work done. Her friend sent her a text and after some back and forth they decided to just talk.

"Hmmm...doesn't Angela sleep?" Booth asked his partner, slipping a hand in the waistband of her shorts. Brennan's response was lost when his fingers skimmed along her entrance. "You need to relax, Temperance." The use of her given name had her snapping to attention. Brennan nodded as he told her she needed a break. It was the weekend and she should just '_chill_'. "Don't add to your load the stress of planning a perfect party that isn't even here yet." When she tried to protest, he dipped a finger inside her heat.

"Ohh..." She moaned, her hands coming to rest on his thighs. "I want...I want her first..." His lips shushed her. He understood what she was getting at because he wanted the same thing.

"We have time." He assured, pressing her more against him. "Okay?" He reminded her they were a team.

"Okay." Brennan repeated, abandoning her cataloguing of tasks that awaited completion to enjoy what he was giving her.

"Good." His warmth enveloped her and she rubbed back against him. "Mmm...yeah." He encouraged as his lips traveled along her clavicle and his fingers pumped her with increasing rhythm.

He worked her, but when she was near the edge he slowed her back down. "No. Booth!" Brennan huffed out her displeasure. His sexy laugh rumbled in his chest and vibrated across her back. She was aware of movement behind her and of rustling clothing, but even so, a loud moan escaped when he entered her.

"Oh! Yes,yes,yes,yesss!" She encouraged his actions, not wanting him to stop. Booth grinned, fingering her bundle of nerves while simultaneously filling her to the hilt.

Her release washed over her entire being and it was sensational after a full work week. It took her several minutes to catch her breath and to realize he was still hard. A wicked chill ran down her spine as she anticipated what was still to come.

"Uhn." He slipped out, turning her to face him. His felt a lump in his throat at the sight of her looking so lovely flushed and smiling. His mouth slanted over hers as he steered then towards the bedroom.

She landed on the bed, propping herself up on one elbow to admire the sight of his naked body.

He struggled to kick his boxers aside, his impatience getting the best of him. Brennan's laughter at the incident filled him with warmth and desire. He loved that woman and everyday he spent with her in their shared life was a gift he cherished dearly.

Brennan shimmed out of her clothing and tossed it his way. "Come here." Brennan invited him to join her and he complied, his body covering hers as their lips met.

What started out as a playful kiss turned serious. "I love you." He said softly, framing her face with his hands. "So, so much." He added, leaning in for another kiss.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she slipped a leg over his hip, gaining leverage to flip them. Their kiss ended on a laugh as he realized she was now on top. Her hair was let loose on their way to the bedroom and now it fell forward, serving as a curtain that shielded them from the outside world.

"I love you, too." Her private gaze and shared space screamed intimacy. Intimacy that melted him into her.

**Reviews are nice. Who is still reading these?XD**


	45. Fixtures

**It's good to know that despite the long gap in posting these are still being read:D Since inspiration was kind and Caris Bennet was only too eager to help, here's another little domestic adventure for our favorite partnersXD**

**Don't forget to let me know your thoughts;) I was a little worried of where these two ended heating it up. Oh, I have a dirty mind,lol.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Soft grunts greeted her as she opened the front door. Brennan sighed and headed for the kitchen where she suspected she'd find him.

And sure enough there he was shoulders deep in the cabinet under the sink. He'd been working on that plumbing jumble for two days. Sometimes he didn't know when to give up and call a professional.

"Booth." Brennan placed her hand on his bent leg. The contact got an instant jerk from Booth.

"Oww!" In his panic to warn Brennan of all the parts and tools lying on the floor he sat up too quickly, inevitably hitting his head.

"Are you okay?" Brennan dropped to her knees next to her partner, anxious to see for herself if he was fine.

"Yeah." Booth told her to make sure their daughter didn't stumble on any of the stuff littering the floor. Brennan waited for him to get out from under the sink and helped him stand. She pulled back a chair and sat him down.

"Let me see." Brennan slapped his hands away from his face, appeasing his worry by informing him that their daughter was with the Hodgins. Booth instantly blew out a breath of relief and leaned back. That morning he was up early to tackle his task and Brennan went over to Angela's to give him the space he needed to go about fixing what he _claimed_ he could handle. A running three year old was just too big a hazard to have in the vicinity of the messy and currently closed kitchen.

"It's just a scrape." She tapped him on the shoulder and told him to stay put. Booth watched her retreating back and tentatively passed a hand over the affected area. He hadn't felt much aside from the blow, but now that he'd settled down he was feeling the burn on the right side of his forehead.

Brennan returned with her first aid kit and methodically went about treating his injury. Booth noticed the cute little frown between her brows and felt warmth spread through him at her concern. It didn't matter how seriously he was hurt. She always worried and tried to make it better.

"Thanks." He mumbled as he placed his hands on her hips, stroking his thumbs back and forth. His eyes closed and surrendered himself to her touch.

"I'm almost done." He fought to pull himself away from her.

"That's what you said last night!" Brennan glared at him, advising to get professional assistance if he couldn't do the job.

"Hey, I got this." Booth waved off the _'calling a professional'_ suggestion. "If you help, we can get done twice as fast and get out of here." He shot her his charming smile and winked.

"Okay." Brennan was game, but she warned him they were expected for a late lunch at Angela's. The knowledge that Hodgins was working the grill prompted Booth to finish the self-imposed fixture.

Half an hour later the plumbing was once again in working order. Together they carted everything that had no place being in the kitchen back to their designated place in the garage.

"I told you I could fix it, Baby!" Booth gave her ass a playful swat as she placed a small box of spare parts on the shelf next to his tools. Brennan looked at him over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

"We should get going." Brennan was heading back to the house, but Booth was quick to wrap his arms around her.

"Oh, no you don't." He whispered in her ear. "You got me all worked up in there. Invading my personal space." He chuckled darkly. "You better cool me down."

Instead of taking the practical approach and point it out that _HE_ was the touchy feely, Brennan grinned. She knew exactly how to _refresh_ him. "Cool down, eh?"

"Where you going?" Booth stared at her puzzled as she exited through the side door leading to the back yard. Intrigued he went after her.

"Ah!" The moment he stood over grass he was doused with a stream of water. "Bones!" He laughed along with her before he lunged for the hose.

"No, no, no!" Brennan shrieked when he gained control of the situation. She ran back inside the garage, seeking cover.

"That was very funny, Bones." He had to admit. "You're not off the hook though." He caught up to her and backed her against the side of his SUV.

"Is that so, Agent Booth?" She taunted, skimming her fingers along the neckline of his drenched T-shirt. He nodded, fusing their lips together.

Her hands fisted the wet cotton and tugged, indicating she wanted that garment off. He complied immediately. In the next heartbeat hands roamed the other's body, tugging and pulling at offending articles of clothing.

Skin met skin as her back hit cool glass.

"You good?" He was slow and careful when entering. Her legs wrapped around him to seal their connection, wrenching a pant from him. The small of her back made contact with the door handle, but with a little squirm the problem was solved.

"Move." She ordered, looping her arms around his neck. In encouragement her mouth landed hot kisses along his jawline, rubbing against him in the process.

With a hand on her thigh and bracing the other on the car, Booth rotated his pelvis.

"Yes!" He felt fantastic, pumping into her with an increasing rhythm.

"Uh, uhn...Bones..." He was mumbling her name between groans of pleasure. Brennan moaned, running her hands down his back in praise.

It didn't take long for his relentless strokes to engulf them in a sweet release.

Booth bit lightly on her shoulder before peeling her away from the SUV, stumbling backwards. She swayed against him when her feet hit the ground.

"You do know Angela will seek answers?" Brennan nuzzled his cheek, hugging him close.

"I know." Her hands smooth across his lower back and he squeezed her for a moment longer. "Come on." Booth took a step back and her body followed the movement. She looked beautiful and sated and he wanted to cuddle with her under the sheets.

But that would have to wait. The artist was going to launch an interrogation the minute she saw them.

And it was totally worth it.


	46. Torture

**This little adventure was inspired during my study break last week. It doesn't have much plot…XD **

**B&B have been undercover several times, but now they're a couple and not just pretending;) A thanks to Caris Bennet for assuring me that there's no such thing 'as too much' when it comes to our fave duo.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

Going undercover for a case wasn't anything new for them. Nor was it the first time they had to pose off as a couple.

He'd suffered various tortures in his life, but only his partner could get him to break. 

"Well," Booth said a bit loud, startling the couple seated across from them. "We have to go."

"That's too bad." The other couple lamented the disappointing ending to their evening.

"Yeah." Booth managed to snag Brennan's wrist, putting a stop to her delicious touch. He was already hard as steel, but he managed to use Brennan's body to shield what her wandering hand gave him. 

"Call us if you wanna have some real fun." Booth heard their suspect shout in their direction. 

As Brennan spouted off the facts they learned from their suspects, Booth continued to nudge her towards their hotel room.

"Open the door." Booth commanded in her ear once they stood in front of their door. He pressed the length of his body against her back, making her shiver with delight. She knew how much she'd stirred him up with her touch. She'd enjoyed squeezing and caressing him. Brennan also knew how much his sanity had been tested by allowing her fondling hand on his shaft. "_Bones_." he half begged her to open the door. With a wicked smile she slid her keycard, kicking the door open.

The sight of him so ready to rip their clothes off had her breathing quicker.

"That was pure evil." He accused, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Touch me." His lips landed on her face, lips and neck as he rubbed his body with hers.

"What if I don't?" She taunted with the _laugh_ that she knew drove him wild.

He laughed too. After she'd touched his dick to bring him to full mast she still wanted to torture him. "I'm gonna find some relief with or without you." He stated, unbuckling his pants.

Brennan watched his every move noting how reeled up he was. Even if he was bluffing his control had been stretched to its limit, reminding her that if she didn't join in she'd be missing on the fun.

A loud groan escaped Booth as he sat on the edge of the bed, completely naked. He sure hoped she joined him because he wasn't playing around. His body was already taking over, one hand tugging on his cock in an effort to find some relief.

"Impressive." Brennan murmured as she watched his erection. Even in his hand he seemed big and just the thought of his hardness thrusting inside her had her soaked.

Before he could even blink she'd shoved him down on the bed, her body over his. He allowed his eyes to flutter closed as she peppered his chest with sucking kisses.

But when her efforts zeroed on his cock, he quickly flipped her onto her back.

"Nope." He kissed her lips, hard. "My turn to call the shots." He rasped out before bunching her skirt up to her waist. He felt dizzy, intoxicated by the smell of her own arousal. Dipping a finger inside her heat to test her readiness he found she was more than ready, making something inside of him _snap_. 

She was _his_. Not just his in an undercover assignment, but his. His partner, the mother of his daughter the love of his life...his...his... 

"_Mine, mine, mine_." Booth growled as he discarded the sinfully short skirt she wore to dinner. 

"Yes!" Brennan wasn't very fond of possessive displays, yet every once in a while when he got animalistic and desperate to make love to her she found she enjoyed him taking charge.

And tonight she just knew he was going to fuck her very thoroughly. Perhaps a while later once they've regained some energy their second round would have the sweet and sugary caresses their first round didn't.

And he didn't disappoint, stroking inside of her with one powerful movement.

Their private dance was hard, fast and passionate leaving them hovering on the edge of what promised to be a spectacular orgasm. The moment his lips claimed possession of her breasts, licking and sucking, she broke in ecstasy.

"Booo-Seeley!" Her cry coupled with two more thrusts had him chanting her name as he shot his release.

Five minutes later they had yet to move. "You alright?" He gathered the will to move to his side and tugged her close.

"Mmmm...yes." Brennan purred against his chest, throwing a leg over his hip to keep him in place.

"Good." He gave her a lazy smile she found to be extremely sexy. " 'Cause I'm not done with you." He winked, slipping an arm around her waist. Having her pressed flush to his front made him want an instant do over.

"Is that a promise?" Her eyes gleamed as she placed a hand on his ribs for leverage, leaning closer to his mouth for a kiss.


	47. His Body Doesn't Forget

**Whenever I have to study for an exam I get ideas and wanna write some FF for B&B,lol. Here's a little fun to get us through until the next ep airs.**

**Much thanks to Caris Bennet, who is always more than willing to listen, read and help:D**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

"Wow!" Booth whistled, stopping to contemplate a pinball machine honoring the Stanley Cup. He had to admit that among the piles of junk in their victim's house, a few pieces here and there were quite extraordinary.

"Booth?" Brennan called from her squatting position by the window. Booth tore his eyes away from the amazing Hockey machine and ambled over to his partner.

"Looks like the window was forced." Booth commented before looking down on Brennan. "And there's blood." His eyes followed Brennan's black-light.

Scratchy sounds reached them from the front door. Booth's brow furrowed. Their victim was a loner and lived alone. They'd already found evidence of a break in and blood. Booth's gut warned him their visitor was probably not friendly.

Booth hooked his hands under Brennan's arms to haul her to her feet. One hand covered her mouth to muffle her protest while he drew out his gun with the other. They were standing in the living room, too far away to make it to the kitchen or any of the rooms to take cover in time. His eyes did a quick scan of the room, landing on a ceiling high pile of old newspapers and magazines.

Quickly and silently he walked them to take cover behind the stack just as the front lock gave in and the door was opened.

The space was extremely reduced, his body pinned between the wall and Brennan's warm body. She on the other hand, found herself trapped between Booth and the newspapers.

He listened to the footsteps of the intruder on the other end of the living room.

Booth was trying to concentrate, but it wasn't easy. Brennan's backside was pressed flush to his front. He'd forgotten how accustomed he was to pressing her to him when they were home, but his body didn't. It was difficult to keep himself in check when she kept squirming, brushing her ass against his groin.

"Stop." It was whisper soft in her ear, his arm tightening on her waist to hold her still. Brennan landed one hand on his empty hip holster and another on the newspapers in front of her to help her balance.

Booth had to grind his teeth with the effort to contain his groan.

The sound of something heavy being dragged across the carpeted floor redirected Booth's attention back to the intruder.

Booth signaled for Brennan to stay put as he slipped out of their hiding spot. Best to be the ones to land the surprise on the intruder than having it be the other way around.

"FBI!" Brennan heard her partner shout, followed by the sound of footsteps making a run for the door. Not wanting to miss out, Brennan stepped out from behind the newspapers and joined the pursuit.

B&B

Booth trotted down the stairs after checking up on his sleeping toddler and grabbing a quick shower. It was unseasonably hot and since it was late already he settled on a pair of boxers.

"Bones..." He raised an eyebrow when he saw her standing in the kitchen, wearing form fitting Lycra shorts and a sports bra.

She turned to face him, taking a long drink of water.

"Looking good, Booth!" A whistle and the familiar voice made him tear his gaze away from Brennan to look at the computer screen in front of her.

"Hello, Angela." Booth smiled politely, taking a few strides towards Brennan to stand behind her and effectively shielding his reaction to his partner's smoking body from the artist's eyes.

Booth barely paid attention to the end of the conversation, vaguely registering Brennan closing her laptop.

"Booth!" Her loud tone and elbow to the gut snapped him out of his thoughts. He'd caged her in, hands trapping her between the kitchen counter and his body.

"Are you going to let me out?" Brennan questioned, a hint of amusement escaping her.

"I don't think so." He shook his head, pressing even closer.

A startled gasp left her lips. It was the second time that day his body pressed firmly behind her. A delicious shiver ran down her spine at the knowledge that _this time_ they were in the privacy of their home.

"You're a tease." He accused as she rubbed her bottom against his erection. "You could have kept still earlier today." He reminded before she could even argue.

"I was trying to stand straight." She defended as she also pointed out that he'd dragged her behind the pile of newspapers without warning.

"What about now?" He questioned, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I'm feeling how aroused you are." She tossed the statement over her shoulder and Booth went even harder.

"Very." He growled in her ear, slipping a hand under the waistband of her shorts.

"I'm...Oh!" She moaned at the feel of his hand cupping her mound. His lips landed sucking kisses on her neck and shoulder, his hips rotating against her.

"All day," He began, splaying his other hand across her abdomen. "I've thought about having you like this all day." He confessed.

"Must have been...ah...difficult to concentrate." Inevitably she arched into his touch, one hand reaching back to rest on his hip.

"Oh yeah." He agreed, using a sole finger to pump in and out of her.

They were driving each other crazy, needing one thing to complete the moment.

She managed to turn around and face him, shoving a hand inside his boxers to wrap around his throbbing hardness. Her head cocked to the side, leading the way back to the living room.

He willingly followed.

They stopped in front of the couch, her hand fisting him tightly. He closed his eyes, enjoying the glide of her hand on his shaft.

He opened his eyes when he felt her lips on his. Her tongue immediately asked for entrance and he was only too eager to accept. Their kiss was passionate yet playful.

She stopped touching him when the kiss ended.

He watched her movements with hooded eyes, following her discarded clothing as it fell to the floor. He trailed his eyes back up her body, catching the grin on her face and matching it with his own.

Before he could reach out and pull her back to him Brennan planted her knees on the couch cushions. Her hands braced on the back of the couch and she swayed her hips seductively.

"Is this what you had in mind?" She looked at him over her shoulder, smiling wickedly.

"Better." He growled, springing into action.


End file.
